Trust Me
by Candied Pear2183
Summary: Highschool Deathshipping Au (Alternate Universe) Mariku and Ryou meet when Bakura doesn't tell the Ishtar's about Ryou's existence, Ryou doesn't know his brothers have any friends until he accidentally runs into one who grows a crush on the shy albino. Ryou has two very (Extremely) over protect brothers, who want there friend no where near their brother? Full description inside
1. Hello?

**Ok~ So this is another deathshipping thing** **…** **I don** **'** **t know I like it at the moment? Ok~ Anyway!**

 **Description~Highschool Deathshipping Au (Alternate Universe) Mariku and Ryou meet when Bakura doesn** **'** **t tell the Ishtar** **'** **s about Ryou** **'** **s existence, Ryou doesn't know his brothers have any friends until he accidentally runs into one who grows a crush on the shy albino. Ryou has two very (Extremely) over protect brothers, who want there friend no where near their brother? And Ryou's a closed off kid who doesn't really open up to anyone.**

 **ThiefShipping is hinted but nothing really, same with RipShipping~ Neither are really anything** **…** **Just mentioned occasionally.**

 **Names~**

 **Yami Bakura~Bakura**

 **Thief king Bakura~Akefia**

 **Ryou~Ryou**

 **Marik~Marik**

 **Yami Marik~Mariku**

 **Disclaimer-I don** **'** **t own yu-gi-oh or any of the characters and this will probably sadly not change while I** **'** **m writing this** **…** **Bleh~**

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Chapter One

Hello?

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Ryou hastily left the classroom despite the way the bell had only just rung he was already practically out the door, he chose to ignore the strange looks from the teacher…they were just confused because in previous years she had him and he had always been last out of the classroom. But today in his new class, he just wanted to get out. He quickly ran down the corridor, class hadn't been that bad…the person who sat next to him didn't decide to show up so its not like he had to really talk to anyone or meet someone new, which was always a hard task when his social skills were shit…it would be better if his brother was in his class but they normally didn't like putting them in the same class because they were twins, so he was alone again…one of his 'friends' were in the class…but still.

He quickly turned around the corner puffing on the wall, and pausing to have a quick break…he really should get fitter instead of playing so many video games, he glanced around the corner hopefully but they were short lasted.

"Thought you could run little Touzoku~" a tall teen from his new class smirked grabbing hold of his wrist as Ryou turned to leave again.

"Let go," Ryou struggled in the others grasp.

"Your Bakura's little brother yes?" the other teen was soon accompanied by two others.

"Twin…" Ryou said quietly, he knew little about his brother. School wise…well he knew he was a trouble maker and a thief…but he constantly pissed off people in school and they always chose to take it out on him, hoping he would run crying back to his brother though he didn't bother, it only resulted to make his brother pissed and beat the kids up…plus as he put it he was a 'bully magnet'.

"We have a score to settle with your big brother," the other teen chuckled dragging Ryou through the school and out toward the more private parts outside, or as Ryou referred to it 'bully central' he was dragged there all the time…he shuddered as he felt the sun hit his pale skin but didn't protest.

"Why don't you settle your scores with him and not me?" Ryou said quickly being shoved against the wall.

"What would that do?" the others chuckled at Ryou's useless plea, "that ass hole wouldn't give a shit what we did to him, but you~" they chuckled running a hand down Ryou's cheek calmly, "he will care," he smirked turning around and grabbing onto Ryou's white hair and tugging it down, pulling Ryou's head with it.

"But I won't tell him…" Ryou said quietly, ignoring the pain.

"Oh…don't worry about that little Ryou~" they chuckled, "we're in the same class now~ we can do this every week until he figures it out~"

"Oh…" Ryou sighed "of course…we'll be in different classes next year probably…"

"So~" they chuckled, "we will come after you every week Ryou~ we will make sure that each week is worst then the next~"

"Why should I care?" Ryou shuddered as he felt a sharp object run along his arm followed by a cold liquid.

"Because we don't care," the leader smirked.

"So…I still won't tell my brother? So whats the point," Ryou said quietly not daring to make eye contact with the other teens.

"You don't need to tell him~ He'll find out eventually~" they smirked, "plus this is a fair punishment~"

"Why?"

"He hurt my little sister~ So I'll hurt his little brother~" the other teen chuckled slamming his fist into Ryou's stomach making him choke on his own breath.

"I'm sorry for your sister…" Ryou sighed being punched again.

"We don't want your pity~" they shook there heads, "we will be doing this every week and if you run we will catch you~ Don't worry if your away either~ We will make sure to do it the second you return and make sure we double the pain~"

"Yes…" Ryou sighed, he didn't see a way of getting out of it, his brothers problems were his especially since his father was never home…he just stays away normally…its rare for him to come home and they never saw eye to eye anyway…he had an older brother but he got in almost as much trouble as Bakura…he graduated last year though, but he was still bigger then him… He wasn't home much either now, he had collage and a job… Though he was pretty sure he would probably still stick around home as much of possible. He could be quiet lazy.

"Ok~ We'll see you next Tuesday~" the man chuckled at the albino, "your a whimp fag…"

Ryou teared slightly as they hit him one more time in the gut before walking off chucking leaving him to sink to the ground…he didn't really want to be seen crying, but he couldn't help it…he had enough problems with his father he didn't need to be constantly reminded of one, it wasn't his fault he liked guys and girls apparently he was only meant to like girls…not both…

He stood up slowly clutching his his stomach despite the way his arm bleed, his stomach was the thing that hurt…he had a first aid kit in his brothers car…plus he never wanted them to see what they did…he was pleased he had chosen to take his jacket off, at least he wouldn't have to sew it…he slowly went over to his brothers car and opened it carefully sitting in the back and shutting the door behind him, Bakura had given him a spare key in case he ever needed to put something in the car. Or use it on rare occasions.

He slowly grabbed out the first aid kit he hid under the chair and opened it, before slowly opening the door again and grabbing his drink bottle pouring it down onto his arm to wash away any blood, he shuddered as the cool water hit the open wound but luckily it drained away the red liquid swimming on his arm and he slowly patted it dry before adding a bandaid and sliding the kit back under the chair…he didn't want to go back out there…he couldn't…he closed the door firmly and sunk onto the ground that way no one would see him, he sniffed balling up and crying into his legs…he would get out when the bell rang…he didn't want to leave, he didn't want to go to school ever again…he didn't want to have to put up with this every Tuesday plus he still knew some kids from last year come to beat him up termly still and then its almost destiny that Bakura will peeve of someone else and they'll come after him too…

— — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Bakura chuckled laying out on the grass at the back of the field, it was the first day and of course he didn't want to go to class just yet…why should he? "Do ya think you'll survive without me Mariku?" he chuckled darkly at one of the two Egyptian teens next to him.

"I'll be missing you all the way asshole~" Mariku chuckled.

"This just means you'll have to finally take us over to your house," Marik smirked cheekily.

"No way!" Bakura chuckled, "and your in my class you little devil~"

"So!" Marik pouted, "you always refuse to let us over! What are you hiding from us!"

"Nothing," Bakura growled slightly, those two asses weren't allowed anywhere near his house or Ryou…plus they don't know he exists and he doesn't know they exist…and he wants to keep it that way, "I just don't like people coming over to my house…"

"And Isis hates it when your sorry ass comes to ours," Mariku chuckled.

"She loves it deep down~" Bakura winked cheekily.

"I'm pretty sure thats not it," Marik chuckled shaking his blond hair and sitting up… "Though we should get to class Mariku…we don't want her pissed at us more then she already is."

"Awe but Marik! The bells going in a few minuets anyway!" Bakura protested.

"Fine…we'll go back after break," Marik chuckled landing back down onto the grass.

Bakura smirked wider as the bell shrilled through out the school, he contemplated getting up to go check on Ryou…but it was the first day? Who would beat up his little brother on the first day, plus he would have to ditch the Egyptian brothers which could present a task.

"I told you it'd go soon," Bakura chuckled staring at the two other teen, "what did you want to do anyway? I can't be fucked to go beat anyone up…"

"Me neither," Mariku shrugged sitting up little his blonde spiked up hair bounce slightly back up, it had been flattened slightly on the grass.

"We could make-out Kura?" Marik suggested.

"Sure," Bakura shrugged.

"Oh what fun! Watching my ass friend make out with my little brother!" Mariku rolled his eyes swiping past Bakura before standing up and walking off, "have fun~"

"Hey! I'm barely a couple of seconds younger then you ass!" Marik yelled after his brother but was soon dragged away from complaining as Bakura grew tired of waiting and was kissing him teasingly on his tanned neck just above his golden chocker.

"What ever," Mariku growled, "you too asses have fun!" he didn't mind his brother kissing Bakura, but he wasn't going to sit around and watch…plus he couldn't complain he had kissed Kura too…multiple times, but still he wasn't going to sit around watching them do it still…maybe he could go find some girl to make out with? Na, he preferred guys anyway and they were much harder to convince…and most people feared him…

He could go out somewhere, he smirked swinging Kura's keys in his hand…he would go somewhere else for the day, now where did that ass park his car? he growled walking aimlessly around the school, he was stuck in a class by himself again this year…he wondered which scaredy cat he would be stuck next to this year, last year he was stuck next to friendship loving Yugi and it was horrid, Yugi refused to do anything fun and plus he had an over protective brother.

He smirked as he came across the black car, he walked up to it pressing the unlock button and jumping in and shutting the door and quickly driving off…he smirked leaving the school, he would come in later…he drove around for a bit before getting completely bored and just randomly parking, the doors were locked no way was anyone allowed in the bloody car…he froze slightly as he heard as slight sniffing noise from the back, someone was here? He quietly got out of the car and went around the other side of the car and jumping in the back and closing the door again, slightly surprised to see a white mess of hair crying into the school uniform…Bakura was crying in his car? He slowly lifted the boys pale face up and he blinked his brown watery eyes at him but didn't say anything.

"Kura?" Mariku blinked, "why are you crying?"

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **First chapter? What did people think? Anyone like it, hate it? Just curious** **…** **This was a stupid idea? But I felt like writing it** **…**

 **Thankyou for reading** **…**


	2. Lets go home?

**Ok firstly~ I super pleased people liked my story so far! Six followers already~ Thankyou! (I** **'** **m also going to take that as you don** **'** **t hate it~ So thats good~) Thankyou!**

 **Phone conversations/texts~Bold**

 **(In case anyone forgot~ I still don** **'** **t own Yu-gi-oh or the characters :( )**

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Chapter Two

Lets go home?

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

"Kura?" Mariku blinked, "why are you crying?"

"Kura?" Ryou paused…his brother? Did that mean that was another person wanting to beat him up?

"Are you upset?"

"Why would you care?" Ryou teared slightly, not even bothering to be nice.

"Your my friend?" Mariku looked at the pale teen confused, how was he meant to help? Bakura had never cried… **never** , it was a sign of weakness…Bakura kissed Marik if he cried? Maybe he would want the same? He shrugged slightly and leant in a placed his lips on the pale teens ones, kissing the pale teen passionately but gently on the lips, he didn't do anything but the pale teens eyes widened immensely, "are you better now?" Mariku questioned pulling away.

"No!" Ryou teared again and snatching out his phone…he never thought that would be how he got his first kiss, "your a thief," he teared slightly typing a message to his brother, 'I think someone stole your car…sorry?'

' **What?'** his brother was fast to respond, **'don't move Ryou…just put away your phone and go to class.'**

Mariku glanced at his phone, it was Bakura… he glanced at the other pale teen, he wasn't Bakura was he? **'** **Where are you?** **'**

'Why?' Mariku smirked texting back

' **Where are you!** **'**

'In your car'

' **Get out** **'**

'No' Mariku smirked glancing up at the pale teen, who was this teen then? He had stopped crying at least, Mariku shrugged lifting the kid up and placing him onto the seat properly and putting on a seatbelt, "don't move albino~" he smirked placing a random cloth lying around his friends car on the other teens mouth.

Ryou stared worriedly at the tanned teen, he was much bigger then him and he had tanned golden skin compared to his pale skin, his blonde hair was spike up in huge blonde spikes and he had lilac eyes with black marking under them…he wore a golden chocker around his neck and and golden bands on his arms and golden earrings…he would be lying if he said he didn't look interesting, he froze slightly but didn't stop the other teen from lifting him onto the seat and placing a cloth around his mouth as he slowly got out and went to the front seat and started the car again.

' **Get the fuck out of my car Mariku!** **'** Mariku chuckled starting the engine, he liked this pale teen…he was interesting, he would take him home…he could sneak him up to his room, he didn't want Isis to know and she was likely to be home, "I'm taking you somewhere…please just be quiet for now."

Ryou nodded slightly agreeing to the terms.

'I think _**we**_ want to stay~' Mariku quickly responded

' **f** **uck off!** **'**

'bye Bakura~'

' **get your ass back to school!** **'**

'come find us~' Mariku turned off his phone as he begun driving off and another message came from his pale friend… "your a boy correct?"

Ryou nodded softly.

"Good…" Mariku smirked, "in case you didn't know I was a guy too…by the way you kiss like shit, you should practice more…I can help with that?" Mariku offered chuckling as he saw the kids brown eyes widen from the back seat, it was funny how similar this child was to Bakura, the pale skin, white hair…nicer combed down then Bakura's, and his overall features were softer, his eyes didn't hold the same bloody tinge Bakura's did either but he was as lanky as his friend not as feisty though.

Ryou stared at the other boy in horror killing himself internally for letting a red colour onto his cheeks.

"I was kidding?" Mariku chuckled, "lighten up bunny~" he chuckled decided on something to call the kid…he was going to be his pet for the day, that would be fun? "we're here…now you have to be quiet," Mariku chuckled, "I don't want my sister seeing us…"

His sister? Ryou glanced out to where the teen had taken him, it was just a two story house…the other teens sister was in it? Did that mean the teen lived here? He had to admit he had never been brought back to one of his bullies houses or kidnapped by that manner. In school…

"No fidgeting," Mariku warned, "I can kill you…I won't, not yet at least…"

Ryou couldn't help but shudder slightly as the other teen got out and went to open the door, he quickly pressed down the lock button and the teen pressed the unlock button only to have Ryou to press it down again, he growled pressing the button to unlock it again and pulling the door open before the teen could lock it again, "not the best idea bunny~" he chuckled, "I like it when my prey fights back~ It makes victory so much sweeter."

He undid the pale teens seatbelt and slung him on his shoulder, "be still…" he quietly went to the door and opened it sneaking through the door with the surprisingly compliant teen and shut the door quietly and snuck up the stairs, Ryou could hear a females voice from another room…this teens sister? he blinked slightly as he was thrown onto a bed and the tanned teen shut the door and went to find something in his draw…he didn't move, he glanced around the room removing the cloth from his mouth catching to attention of the other teen slightly, "don't move yet…"

Ryou nodded slightly as the other teen continued to search around his draws for what? Well he seemed to find it as he came over and and grabbed Ryou's pale wrist and dragged it towards his bedrest, Ryou froze slightly as he felt a cold metal touch his pale skin…he glanced up at his hand, "you handcuffed me?" he stared the the silver cuffs around his wrist and the other to the bed, tugging it slightly to check if he could get out of it or not. No.

"I don't want you running," Mariku shrugged sitting down on the bed and making the pale teen crawl as far away as possible, "I'm Mariku and you are?"

"Ryou…" he responded weakly, "if you have a problem with my brother I'm not going to tell him anyway…"

"I don't know your brother," Mariku shrugged, "I took my friends car because he was making out with my brother and I couldn't be bothered to watch…you were just already in there when I drove off…what happened to your arm? Is that why you were crying in there?"

"I wasn't crying…I was fixing my arm up," Ryou didn't know why he was responding to the teen, but he figured it was safer this way.

"By the way my kiss offer is still open?" Mariku shrugged changing the topic.

"No!" Ryou shook violently.

"Why is all the cute boys straight?" Mariku groaned about to stay something else, when the next words from his preys mouth made him freeze.

"I'm not straight," Ryou said quietly letting red come on to his cheeks, the other teen thought he was cute?

"Oh? Me neither," Mariku shrugged, "why were you in the car exactly?"

"It's my brothers…" Ryou said quietly, "I have a first aid kit in there…"

"Your brothers?" Mariku chuckled, "is your last name Touzoku?"

"Yes…" Ryou said quietly flinching as the other teen came slightly closer.

"I'm not going to hurt you bunny…I wouldn't hurt my pet," Mariku chuckled as the other teen seemed to shudder, "I'm just curious," he smirked, Bakura never mentioned a brother named Ryou…he just had Akefia which graduated last year, he use to hang out with them as well…

"About?" Ryou gulped nervously

"You~" Mariku chuckled, "your intriguing…" he smirked coming slightly closer and placing a hand on Ryou's chest, "you look like him…but you act nothing like him…"

"Who?" Ryou shuddered as the other teen slowly undid his top button, "stop that!"

"I'm not raping you if your curious," Mariku said calmly continuing to undo buttons, "and don't worry about it…I have a feeling he will come soon anyway and I want to have fun first~"

Ryou shuddered slightly as he felt the teen undo his last button and pulled his shirt away, he struggled slightly as he took it off his free arm but he paused after realising the other teens hand was still handcuffed, he sighed slightly as Mariku got off the bed and went to find something…the air was cold on his now practically bare chest, he froze again as the tanned teen came back and was holding a pair of scissors, "stay still, I don't want to cut you…" Mariku said quietly as he begun to cut open his shirt arm and slid it off, "you surprisingly have a slight six pack?" Mariku ran his hand down the pale teens chest making him shudder and whack away his hand, "don't do that…" Mariku glared at the pale teen, "stay still for a moment…" Mariku placed his hands around the choker he was wearing and took it off, he glanced at the pale teen as he reattached the piece of jewellery around the other teens pale neck, he smirked victoriously…taking a final glance over the teens body, he had a bunch of scars everywhere, symbols?

"What are you doing?" Ryou shuddered slightly as he felt the heavy golden jewellery around his neck and the other teen was already removing the arm bands and placing them on him too.

"Dressing you up?" Mariku shrugged, "you look cute as my little Albino pet…your ears aren't pierced though, so I can't give you my earrings…"

"I feel uncomfortable like this…" Ryou shuddered as he noticed the way the other teen was staring at his pale chest, he felt really uncomfortable without a shirt and the other teens golden jewellery, "stop looking at my chest!" he had scars all over it, and the biggest one on his arm…he was pleased the teen wasn't looking at that one, he actually put a golden band right in the middle of it.

"Shh," Mariku held a finger to Ryou's pale lips before getting up again, "I don't want to have to explain why I'm not at school to Isis…"

"Not the fact you chained a random boy to your bed?" Ryou raised an eyebrow as the teen got up again.

"No…I doubt she would question," Mariku shrugged, "she would take you away though…"

"If I yell will she come?" Ryou questioned.

"I suppose," Mariku shrugged, "please don't" he came back carrying a small bottle, "don't move for a minuet unless you want me to screw it up…"

"What up?" Ryou blinked as he felt a soft wet brush touch his face.

"Don't speak," Mariku concentrated on painting the black marking under the other teens eyes, "their Kohl markings…like under my eyes, mine are tattooed though," Mariku shrugged, "did you want them tattooed?"

"No!" Ryou jumped slightly.

"Don't move!" Mariku growled, "and I would pay…"

"No…" Ryou said quietly, "I don't want a tattoo…"

"Ok," Mariku shrugged moving onto the second eye, "don't touch it…it needs to dry…"

"Ok…" Ryou shuddered as the cold liquid touched under neath his other eye, "who are you? Mariku?"

"I'm Mariku Ishtar," Mariku continued to paint the little marks, "I'm surprised you don't know me…for many reasons," he growled slightly, "most kids would of screamed out by now… but then again I've never brought anyone home…"

"Um…am I meant to feel honoured or something? Your making me miss my first day of school…" Ryou froze slightly bitting his lip nervously thinking back to the reason he had been in the car, he would encounter the same problem every Tuesday…

"Did something happen at school Bunny?" Mariku glanced up pulling away the brush and placing both items on his bedside table and standing up slowly.

"No," Ryou shook his head

"You said you wouldn't tell Bakura…I'm not him," Mariku said blankly looking around his room for a certain item he stole off his sister.

"Why would I tell you either?"

"Not sure," Mariku shrugged, "but I can find out later anyway…"

"How?"

"If someone hurt you I can find them with ease," Mariku shrugged, "it's not that hard…I would say the person wasn't very experienced at it as well," he smirked walking back and placing a golden piece of jewellery on the pale teens hair, it was mostly chains all joining in the middle when it had a blue gem, "now be careful this is Isis's, she doesn't know I have it…" he had always question what the teens Bakura pissed off went and did… they took it out on Ryou?

"Ok," Ryou tried looking up at the jewellery placed on top of his head, "can I go back to school now?"

"No," Mariku chuckled at the idea of letting his new toy leave, "I think you can miss the first day bunny~ you know you look cute like that?"

"Um," Ryou flushed red, "stop staring!" he self consciously placed his only free hand over his bare chest shivering slightly as the golden bands chilled on his chest.

"Why?" Mariku couldn't see the problem, "I think your cute?"

"Its creepy!" Ryou protested, despite the way the voices in his head yelled at him to just sit and let the other teen have his fun…that it would be over sooner if he did that.

"Well you whacked my hand away when I touched it?" Mariku sat down on the bed.

"Of course I did!" Ryou pouted.

"Have you kissed anyone before?" Mariku suddenly chose to change topic.

"Um…" Ryou froze, "no…well I guess kind of now…"

"No wonder your inexperienced," Mariku chuckled, Bakura would kill him! "first kiss huh? Did you like it?"

"W-what!" Ryou jumped trying to cover more of his pale chest

"Just curious?" Mariku shrugged, "I've been told I'm a good kisser…but I've never kissed someone who hasn't kissed anyone else, was it a good first kiss or not?"

"I don't know creep!" Ryou shuddered.

"Oh…" Mariku paused shrugging slightly, "I can fix that?"

"How exactly would you do that—" Ryou shuddered slightly as the other teen cut him off in another kiss, his head was already leaning onto the wall so he couldn't exactly pull away…though he had to admit the other teen was a good kisser… Mariku kissed Ryou as passionately as he could without sticking his tongue down the boys throat. He respected Bakura enough not to do that.

"What about now?" Mariku pulled away and stared at the pale teen curiously who slapped him across the cheek angrily, "wow…your pretty strong~ when you want to be~"

"C-" Ryou growled, he had been beaten up, abused, called names, mentally screwed but no one had ever done anything close to what his teen was doing.

"C-! What the hell!" Mariku chuckled slightly.

"Do you want a D?" Ryou asked plainly.

"No! I wanted a bloody A!" Mariku growled slightly letting go of his sense of reality slightly.

"Well sorry…you got a c- just go bloody somewhere else and get a stupid A, your not getting one off me," Ryou pouted.

"Like hell I'm not!" Mariku snarled.

"Like hell are you kissing me again!" Ryou snapped placing a hand in front of the other teen as he attempted to kiss him again.

"Bunny! Your mine!" Mariku snarled angrily moving the pale teens hand and licking up the part of his throat not covered by the chocker, "mine!"

"Did you lick me!" Ryou shuddered, "gross!" he slapped the tanned teen again

"Let me bloody kiss you again!" Mariku growled leaning on the pale teens bare chest despite his bunnies shudders that told him to get off.

"No! Get off me!" Ryou protested.

"I'll get off if you let me kiss you or give me an A!" Mariku demanded.

"No," Ryou growled.

"Than I'm not getting off!"

"Get off!"

"Kiss me!"

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **Ok? So I hope people liked it** **…** **I just wanted their first meeting to be kind of awkward? And yeah this is what I came up with!**

 **(I will try not to bore you with too many author notes~)**

 **Thankyou for reading** **…**


	3. Watermelon

**Hello~ Its me again? Well I** **'** **m not really sure who else would be using my account unless someone hacked into for no reason at all? Anyway! That was really random and completely off topic~ Sorry! Um? yeah** **…** **I didn** **'** **t actually have anything to say, just don** **'** **t kill me if I made any silly mistakes ok? Thanks!**

 **Phone conversations/texts~Bold**

 **Would you believe me if I said I owned Yu-gi-oh? Probably not, me neither which is all good! I don** **'** **t own Yu-gi-oh or the characters~**

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Chapter Three

Watermelon

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Ryou moaned slightly as something flashed in his face, he blinked at the phone facing him until he realised it was Mariku, "what the hell!" he growled trying to grab the phone, growling as Mariku just slid back and the cuff just tugged on his wrist, he pouted angrily sitting back on the bed and crossing his arms moodily. Eyeing the Egyptian as he slowly put down the phone and came closer, "stay away from me… unless its too unchain me."

"Not in the slightest," Mariku chuckled crawling onto the bed and over Ryou cheekily. "Nice to see you're awake again…"

"Hey! You feel asleep first and its not like I had much else to do! Chained to the bed remember~" Ryou hissed angrily skidding up the bed as Mariku hovered over him, regretting his choice slightly as the tanned teen pinned him to the bed rest. "If you come closer I will scream…"

"Awe~ But bunny~" Mariku smirked breathing on the part of Ryou's neck that was still exposed and tracing cautious patterns on the pale teens chest, avoiding any visible scarring the teen seemed to have.

"Go away," Ryou growled slapping Mariku's hands, "or at least get my english book from the car so I can work…"

"No," Mariku pouted, "I wanted to play," he purred rubbing down Ryou's cheek and letting the tips of his fingers linger on the pale skin. It was funny he looked so similar to Bakura, "hey? Bakura is your brother correct? and Akefia?"

"Yes," Ryou sighed, "are you doing this because of them?"

"No," Mariku shook his head, "I told you. You interest me. I was just curious? How old are you?"

"Seventeen…"

"Wait? Seventeen?" Mariku blinked, "are you Bakura's twin?"

"Yes?" Ryou blinked curiously, he had kind of assumed the other teen would know that. Then again he seemed clueless that he had even been related the Bakura?

Hm… Mariku pouted in thought. Even Bakura said he was a good kisser, why wouldn't this Ryou teen think so too? They were twins? It didn't make sense, but he knew he wanted to kiss the teen again? That was for sure.

"Why were you taking pictures of me?" Ryou decided to break the silence.

"No reason," Mariku glanced at the pale teen sitting back, he had been practically right on top of him up until now, smirking as the other teen seemed to relax and just lye on his bed again as he lied on the end of the bed lazily, slowly slinking up his bed and lying next to the pale teen, "you didn't scream?"

"So?"

"What? You wanted to think about my kiss offer first~" Mariku winked cheekily, receiving yet another powerful slap from the pale teen.

"Your never allowed to kiss me again," Ryou sighed slightly in defeat. Glaring slightly as Mariku got back in their previous sleeping position, lying on his chest lazily.

"Awe but bunny~ How will I improve my score if I can't even kiss you?" Mariku smirked placing a soft kiss on Ryou's chest.

"You can't and kissing me won't improve it because your a shitty kisser," Ryou said blankly.

"Don't be like that," Mariku moaned, "please?"

"No…"

"What? You scared no one will ever be able to live up to me~" Mariku winked smugly.

"No, just get off me please?"

"No way! Kiss me first~"

"You kidnapped me on the first day of school!"

"Shh! I don't want Isis to hear!"

"Oh… right? She wouldn't approve of you kidnapping someone would she?" Ryou rolled his eyes.

"Yes! I knew you were smart~" Mariku practically teased the teen.

"But your making me miss out on the first day! What if I had been trying to get perfect attendance?"

"You went… but then you just left~ Simple~" Mariku smirked, "and if I wasn't mistaken~ You were crying in Bakura's car? did someone hurt my little bunny~"

"Firstly I'm no bunny~ and secondly its none of your business what I do at school and no…" Ryou lied slightly placing his non chained arm down, he had been pulling slightly at the chain but it was becoming tiring. "School is important to me…"

Mariku smirked as Ryou laid his arm over his chest, "you can miss one day~" Mariku chuckled lightly, "my little _BUNNY_ ~" he purred cheekily.

"Shut up," Ryou moaned, "if I wasn't chained up here I would of left hours ago…"

"I bet you would off~"

"Your creepy… you know that?"

"Yeah~" Mariku smirked licking Ryou's chest lightly, glad when Ryou's breath hitched. But then his hand came flinging at his cheek again, if he wasn't careful he was going to have a handprint on his cheek soon.

"My brothers will come for me? You know that?"

"I bet they will~ Thats why I need to have my fun now~" Mariku chuckled lightly, pleased for the fact Ryou hadn't screamed out and brought Isis racing up the stairs. "You're fun~"

"Oh~ Lucky me," Ryou sighed sarcastically.

"Yes you are very lucky~" Mariku winked, "a lot of girls and a few boys in the school would kill to be in your position right now~" Mariku smirked breathing on Ryou's neck before just lazing on his chest again.

"A lot of girls and boys would kill to be in your position right now," Ryou said blankly back, yes he was very aware of the amount of people in the school who thought he was 'cute'. "Plus most guys say I look girly enough anyway~"

"Hm…" Mariku smirked at Ryou's comeback, yes. He wanted to play more, "oh! Really~" he winked, "well… then hows my little girl doing?"

"Pretty shitty to be honest…" Ryou shrugged, "I never got to eat anything…" Ryou blinked as Mariku slinked off the bed and towards the door opening it.

"Don't speak… I would say don't move? But I don't think theres anything to pick the lock with and unless you have something I think that might be a bit hard~" he smirked closing the door quietly and slinking down the stairs. His sister sounded like she was in the lounge room. Good. He smirked walking calmly into the kitchen and picking up a apple tossing it slightly in the air. He smirked opening the fridge and grabbing a carrot as well and closing the door peacefully. He quickly looked side to side, ducking back around the corner as a raven haired woman walked past talking to someone over the phone, sounded like Akefia? Go figures… she was asking him to return her papers from work or something?

— — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Ryou glanced around the room slightly, it was pretty messy, everything thrown everywhere. Very unorganised teen, though he had to admit. He'd had worse? He was slightly concerned the teen wouldn't come back though. He didn't want him, but still? He didn't want to be left up here. Alone. Maybe he should yell out for the teen? No… Mariku had said no, why was he so compliant? He growled internally as he obeyed the teen who had kidnapped him. What was wrong with him!? well he knew Bakura would come for him sooner or later and then he hopefully wouldn't have to see this 'Mariku' teen again. Hopefully.

He blinked blankly as the door opened again and a tanned teen reentered, closing the door and fiddling with the door handle before sitting on the bed and staring back with a powerful lilac gaze. Mariku flipped out a knife, blinking as Ryou shuddered violently and balled up, "don't you like my knife?" Mariku assessed the silver object curiously, it was pretty plain? Nothing over offensive and Bakura had one too? so did Akefia?

"Get it away please," Ryou teared balling up and trying not to cry into his legs.

Mariku blinked blankly, "I'm not going to kill you? You know that right?" Mariku figured the teen might be stressing about that, "I have no intentions of hurting you?" he shrugged cutting a slice off the apple, "you said you were hungry?" he nudged the apple piece at Ryou.

"You promise?" Ryou sniffed glancing up slightly as something was nudged into him, Mariku was trying to feed him?

"Look its not poisoned?" he cut off another piece and bit it, pushing the first piece at Ryou again who slowly un-balled and took the piece slowly and biting into it. He had to admit the apple tasted sweet. He didn't move as Mariku used his knife to cute off more pieces, not even complaining as the teen started to feed him instead of just giving them too him. He was kind of too hungry to care and plus he wasn't really overly one to fight or stand up for himself. "I have a carrot as well? Did you want that?"

"Um," Ryou bit his lip slightly before nodding softly and letting the tanned teen cut the carrot up and pop the pieces into his mouth.

Mariku smirked as the pale teen let him feed him without a word of process, taking a slice or so every so often because he hadn't really eaten anything either. "If your still hungry, I can get some more food from the kitchen? I think we have some other fruit… watermelon maybe?"

"Why are you feeding me?" Ryou asked quietly.

"What do you mean? You said you were hungry before?" Mariku shrugged, "I haven't really eaten anyway…"

"No… But your keeping me hostage here? Yet you seem to be looking after me? Why?"

"You wouldn't be any fun if you were whining you were hungry," Mariku growled defensively getting off the bed and placing the apple core in the bin he kept in the corner of his room, "and why should you be complaining? I'm feeding you aren't I?"

"Yes… I suppose thats true," Ryou sighed hugging his knees, "you promise not to hurt me with the knife?"

"Are you still stressing about that?"

"No…" Ryou sighed slightly as Mariku clambered back on the bed and laid right back on his pale stomach.

"Well good then," Mariku shrugged before smirking cheekily, "can I kiss you yet~ I want an A still~"

"Well your not getting one off me still," Ryou huffed slightly, calming down as he noticed that Mariku had left his knife on the far side of the room, no where near him. Good.

"Awe~ But baby~" Mariku chuckled lightly.

"Hey? We're you serious about the watermelon? I kind of ran out of time for breakfast this morning?" he looked away embarrassed, he was such an idiot.

Mariku smirked, "yeah… I can get more food if you promise to stay quiet~" Mariku purred cheekily.

"O-ok," Ryou agreed quietly, watching as the other teen got up and left again, he was alone. He glanced round quietly. So? he sighed questioning the time, his brother would probably come after school or later? He sighed finally finding a clock flashing around the room, school still had at least three hours to go? Damn… He leant back on the bed lazily, he had to admit even though he didn't really enjoy it. It could be worse? At least this 'Mariku' didn't seem to be forcing him to really do anything. Instead just begging? Which he could put up with. No way would he willingly let the teen kiss him again. Gross. He tugged at the handcuffs again, blinking curiously as the other teens phone seemed to be going off. He blinked crawling to the edge of the bed and trying to peek at the devise. Freezing as a tanned hand was placed over it and turned it off. He looked up at the Egyptian teen and back at the door, he hadn't heard him enter. "Someone was texting you?" Ryou glanced up innocently at the tanned teen as he seemed to put his phone on the other side of the room.

"Its rude to read other peoples text messages," Mariku shrugged and walked back over to the bed and sitting down, "open up," he held a piece of watermelon out, smirking as the pale teen opened his mouth and let him push the fruit in, "and it was just my ass of a friend bugging me because I left school early…" Mariku sat crossed legged watching as the pale teen ate, giving him another piece as he finished the first one, he was interesting to watch. He didn't even need to tell him to open up as he just seemed to get the hint and do it on his own. He smirked letting his fingers linger in the pale mouth, it was obviously bugging the other teen as he bit down harshly with canine like teeth making Mariku quickly retract his hand. "You have a powerful bite~" he chuckled darkly. Much like Bakura's?

"Well don't leave your fingers in my mouth please," Ryou huffed slightly, "I will bite you again."

"Noted," Mariku smirked as Ryou still opened his mouth to let him push another piece in. He smirked as a puff of white hair feel in to Ryou's pale face and the pale teen pouted childishly as his vision was suddenly impaired due to his own unruly hair. Mariku carefully pushed it back behind the pale teens ear before giving him another piece of watermelon, "you know your a pretty cool hostage?"

"Oh? Really?" Ryou rolled his eyes lazily, "well your not the worse kidnapper… still a creep."

"Well I really doubted that would change anytime soon," Mariku shrugged lazily, "open up…" Ryou obeyed rolling his eyes as Mariku gave him another piece.

"You know you could just hand them to me? I still have a free arm?" he waved his arm around in the air childishly to show it off to Mariku that it was not chained to a bed.

"I could fix that if you wanted~" Mariku purred.

"No," Ryou sighed dropping his arm down in defeat.

"Thought so," Mariku smirked grabbing a piece of watermelon and eating it himself, "do you spend a lot of time with your brothers?" Mariku decided to test how close they were.

"At home I guess?" Ryou shrugged slightly, "they don't like me leaving the house unsupervised though… except school and food shopping really… and on other rare occasions."

"Hm," Mariku smirked still slightly surprised that neither he or Ryou seemed to have heard of each other, "why?"

"Stay out of my personal business," Ryou said coldly, "more please?" he opened his mouth for more watermelon plus the other teen had purposely put it just out of his reach, Mariku rolled his eyes but gave him another piece.

"Is it just you and your two brothers? No other siblings?" Mariku questioned, curious to see if his so called friend was hiding any other siblings.

"N-no," Ryou visibly faltered at this information. "Just us."

"I have three siblings," Mariku tried to change topic slightly, something was seriously off with the other teen. It was as clear as day and night when he spoke, "two older and one slightly younger…"

"Oh," Ryou was still slightly put off, "do any of them go to school?"

"Yeah… I have a twin? He's the same age as me," Mariku shrugged, "much like you and Kura?"

"I guess? are you two close?"

"I guess… normally? I mean we fight? But yeah," Mariku said truthfully, "what about you and Bakura?"

"It's more of a possessive relationship," Ryou said quietly, "Bakura wants me to be his and his alone…"

Mariku sighed taking in this information, yeah. That sounded just about right, "you still look fucking adorable like that? You know?" he smirked checking out the pale teens slightly scarred chest and at his golden jewellery on his arms.

"Stop staring!" Ryou pouted slapping Mariku again childishly, "you know I could call the cops on you…"

"I doubt you would though," Mariku shrugged grabbing a piece of watermelon and biting into it, before offering the second half to the albino chained to his bed. Interested to see how he would react. Ryou stared blankly at the fruit.

"I'm not going to eat something you bit," he said blankly. Mariku shrugged popping it into his mouth and sucking at the juices, "I'm not hungry anymore… just thought I would tell you?"

"Oh?" Mariku had to admit, that information was disappointing. He had been enjoying feeding his pet. He carefully put the container on one of his dressers and sat back on the bed lazily, "if you don't want anymore watermelon? did you want to kiss me and improve my score?"

"Are you still on that?" Ryou sighed, "no and no… I will not be kissing you and your score will stay as it is, unless you wanted a D?"

"You're harsh," Mariku chuckled leaning back onto Ryou's pale chest, loving the way he was still dressed up in his golden armbands and chocker and Isis's headpiece. "Kiss me?"

"No," Ryou sighed relaxing slightly on the bed, seeing as if he wasn't going to be going anywhere anytime soon. Plus Mariku didn't seem to be interested in forcing him to kiss him, so that was fine.

"Why not!" Mariku whined.

"Because I just met you and you stole my brothers car and kept me locked up in your room on the first day of school," Ryou huffed slightly, swatting the tanned hand away that hand popped up to play with his white hair.

"So? Its only the first day? You have the rest of the year to catch up? We normally do jack shit anyway?" Mariku shrugged.

"Its more on the fact you stole my brothers car and locked me up!" Ryou protested.

"Shh," Mariku moaned placing a hand over the albino's mouth, "Isis remember!?"

"Kidnapped remember," Ryou said childishly as Mariku pulled his hand away hastily.

"Did you bite me again?"

"I said I would?" Ryou pointed out.

"Fair enough," Mariku agreed, "so want to kiss~" Mariku winked cheekily, receiving a blank stare from the pale teen, "I don't hear a _no_ ~"

"I thought it would be implied," Ryou said simply, "but in case you didn't know… yes. It was a damned NO!"

"Shh, Isis remember!" Mariku growled slightly.

"Well I'm not kissing you so get over it," Ryou huffed, "and I'm not improving your score either. Grow up…"

"I'm trying to grow up and grown ups kiss~" Mariku winked childishly.

"No they do not," Ryou pouted, "or at least its with someone they care for…"

"Yeah," Mariku grumbled slightly, "how do you know I don't care for you~" he purred.

"Even if that was true, which I doubt… I have no feelings towards you," Ryou said simply, "and after today probably will never see you again."

"Harsh~ Well while your here~ Lets kiss~" Mariku smirked.

"Get off me," Ryou protested back.

"Kiss me first and I'll get off~"

"No. Get off and don't get back on."

"Kiss me and its a deal~ I'll even give you a shirt~"

"No."

"Come on~"

"I said no… just get off me please?"

"Kiss me first~"

"No."

"Come on~ You want to kiss me~ Just a little~"

"Not in the slightest…"

"I'll get off if you do~"

"No…"

"Improve my score?"

"No."

"Kiss me!" Mariku moaned childishly.

"No, get off me…"

"I said I would if you kiss me first…"

"Well thats not going to happen."

"Then I'm never getting off you. Simple."

"Get off…"

"Kiss me…"

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **By the way** **…** **this will be the last chapter on this part of the story ok? Well kind off** **…** **Yeah? Hope you like it basically!**

 **(Also Valentines days is in two days~ I won** **'** **t have a chapter up for that, but I plan on making one for the future in this story? Ok)**

 **Thankyou for reading** **…**


	4. At End of the Day

**New chapter? New stupid chapter name? I suck at naming** **…** **bleh! I changed the name of this fanficion like five times within the first hour or so of it being posted** **…**

 **Phone conversations/texts~Bold**

 **Still do not own Yu-gi-oh~Sorry!**

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Chapter Three

At End of the Day

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

"Hey sis," Marik sighed as Bakura stormed into his house he had been pissy for most of the day, "is Mariku here?"

"Wasn't he at school?" a woman with long raven black hair and a traditional Egyptian robe entered the room

"He drove here in Bakura's car…" Marik shrugged, "he must of snuck in for some reason."

"Your asshole locked the door Marik!" Bakura snarled, "get up here and open it!"

"Coming!" Marik rolled his eyes, "I can't figure out why he's so pissed…"

"Get your sorry ass up here before I change my mind and break down the stupid door!"

"Why is he so important all of a sudden!" Marik groaned jealously

"He took the only thing I care about!" Bakura snarled childishly, "it was in my car! and he took it!"

"What is it?" Marik was kind of curious what could get his friend so worked up

"You wouldn't know it," Bakura growled, "and I didn't want you too!"

"I will find out once I open the door anyway," Marik growled slowly unlocking the door

Bakura stormed into the room growling, "what the fuck!"

"Oh…Bakura?" Ryou rubbed his eye sleepily, they had kind of fallen asleep fighting. Again, "I'm glad you finally found me… could you help?" he held up his wrist still hand cuffed, "Mariku can you get off me now?"

"Will you let me kiss you?" Mariku mumbled half asleep

"No," Ryou said blankly, "but my brother's here to take me home now? Please don't ever come near me again? Ok?"

"But bunny?" Mariku moaned but then let the words sink in, "wait? Kura's here? Shit!" Mariku bounded off the other teens pale chest to stare at a very cranky friend, "who the fuck let him into my room!"

"I did," Marik stared over the boy pale boy shirtless in his brothers bed, "what are you doing anyway?"

"Oh! Marik! Do you like my new toy~" Mariku chuckled, "this is Ryou _**Touzoku**_ …"

"Touzoku?" Marik paused, "thats your last name Kura?"

"Yes and this is my brother!" Bakura snarled, "not some pale Egyptian sex slave!" he glanced over his brother angrily, the other teen had chained him to his bed, removed his shirt, put on his golden chokers and armbands, painted the stupid marking under his eyes, a golden chain thing on his head and was just asking if he could kiss him! and was sleeping on his chest!

"I didn't do anything Kura," Mariku moaned, "you never bothered to tell us you had a brother! and a cute one at that!"

"I didn't tell you asses for a reason!" Bakura snarled walking up to the bed and picking the lock on the handcuff, "and I think this little stunt is just proof of why!"

"What little stunt?" Mariku chuckled

"Brother? Do-do you know him?" Ryou shuddered slightly but he was pleased as he felt the sliver leaving his wrist

"Yes unfortunately…Ryou these are Marik and Mariku the biggest asses in the world and my friends," Bakura snarled, "which you are never aloud to see again!"

"I didn't know you had any friends brother?" Ryou blinked being dragged off the bed and towards the door, "wait!" he wiggled uncomfortably as his brother seemed to forget what he was wearing or more like not wearing.

"Bakura?" a black hair woman stopped the two pale teens, "and…" she stared at the other pale teen with shock. She had known the Touzoku for a long time and had never seen or heard of this other teen?

"Ryou," Bakura said gruffly, "now you two will never meet again so say goodbye…"

"Bakura…" Ryou moaned fiddling uncomfortably in his brothers grip or the fact that the tanned woman probably staring at his bare chest and jewellery Mariku had put on him and scars.

"Isis!" Mariku quickly raced out of his room, almost falling down the stairs, "its not what it looks like!"

"Fuck!" Bakura swore angrily, "I forgot you dressed my bloody brother like a sex slave!"

"Firstly that wasn't my intention!" Mariku growled, "I was merely having a little fun and secondly the rabbit wouldn't even let me kiss him! Let alone fuck him!"

"I will kill you before you could touch him like that!" Bakura hissed.

"So I'm not allowed to screw the bunny?" Mariku growled, "no! I just expected to get your bloody blessing!?"

"Never touch him!"

"Um…I'm feeling uncomfortable…" Ryou teared slightly.

"Don't cry bunny," Mariku said quietly, "I don't like it…"

"Both of you two go!" Isis ordered, "Ryou? Sweetie?"

Ryou glanced at the raven haired woman with watery eyes, "yes Miss Ishtar…"

"Call me Isis," she said calmly removing his brothers pale hand from around his wrist, "come with me for a minuet…"

"Ok," Ryou slowly followed the woman

"Wait! Come back here with my fucking brother!" Bakura growled.

"You three are all in big shit!" Isis hissed taking Ryou into the bathroom and sitting him down, she could here Marik and Bakura complaining they did nothing wrong from the other room, "here…" she smiled sweetly rubbing away the black marks from under his eyes and removing her head piece of the other teen, "is your shirt ok? Or did my brother do something to it?" Why did Mariku have her head piece?

"He cut it slightly…" Ryou admitted as the woman slowly left the room, he sat awkwardly alone still without a shirt and with Mariku's jewellery on, he glanced up slightly from playing with his hands when he heard foot steps stop in front of the door, "hello…" he said quietly to the new teen, he was obviously the oldest one in the house currently and his head was bald except a pig tail on the back and he was tanned as well with a tattoo covering half his face

"Hello?" the man slowly walked in making Ryou flinch worriedly, "you aren't Bakura? are you…"

"No," Ryou shook his head slowly, "your not like Mariku are you?"

"Not at all," the man smiled slightly, "I'm Rishid his older adopted brother…did he do this?" he glanced over the teen curiously who seemed to have his brothers jewellery on.

"Yeah…" Ryou shuddered slightly, "he didn't hurt me…"

"Well thats a change," Rishid chuckled slightly making the pale teen flinch slightly at the sound, "just dressed you up? and I suppose kidnapped you? Can't say he's done this before…"

"Um…he stole my brothers car," Ryou said quietly, "I was inside and he found me and took me here…"

"You should of yell out? Isis was here," Rishid sat down.

"I knew…but he said not too," Ryou said quietly adverting his eyes from the tanned teen.

"And you listened to him?" the raven haired woman was back.

"I'm use to listening," Ryou shuddered, "its easier that way…"

"Do you get picked on at school Ryou?" Isis slowly removed the rest off the golden jewellery and slipped a green shirt on him, "this is Marik's…give it to Bakura and he can bring it back when ever…"

"I don't get picked on," Ryou stood up slightly, "just kids wanting to settle scores with Bakura thats all…Don't ever tell him," he hugged his stomach nervously, "thankyou for your um…lovely hospitality? I should go now…"

"If you ever need us just come over," Isis smiled sweetly.

"I can speak with my brothers," Ryou shuddered slightly, "or I guess my dad if he picked up the phone some time…"

"Our parents aren't here either," Isis smiled trying to relax the boy

"Oh…" Ryou froze, "are they dead?"

"Yes," Isis's smiled faded slightly, why was that the boys first assumption?

"My mother and sister died," Ryou said softly, "then my father left…he comes home occasionally…he might as well be dead sometimes," Ryou shuddered slightly he didn't like his father coming home… he had turned slowly violent over the years, he shuddered again, walking down the stairs, "thank you for your hospitality Mariku…I'm going home now…" he shuddered leaving through the wooden door without Bakura.

"Wait Ryou! I can drive you!" Bakura called out helplessly after his twin.

"No!" Ryou shook his head, "I want to walk! I'm going out!"

"Ryou!" Bakura whined, "come back! I'll call Akefia on you!"

"Go ahead! I would rather him take me home!" Ryou sniffed angrily walking away.

"This is all your fault you ass!" Bakura turned back to Mariku angrily.

"How? You should of told us of the bunnies existence sooner," Mariku growled.

"Brother!" Marik came in pouting, "why would you do something like that!"

"I took Kura's car, he was in the car crying so I brought him here!" Mariku protested, "and I was merely curious so I was just asking questions and I wanted to see what he would look like dressed up! I told him Isis was here and if he yelled out she would probably come and take him away, but he didn't!"

"Because he's Ryou!" Bakura snarled, "do you know how much bloody effort that kid goes through the hide the fact kids beat him up practically daily! Just so I won't go beat them up!"

"I didn't actually do anything expect kiss him twice," Mariku pouted, "and I thought it was you the first time…I never seen you cry…"

"Shut up!" Bakura growled, "both of you stay out of Ryou's life!" Bakura growled leaving the room and heading towards his car.

"Brother?" Mariku glanced at Marik

"What!?" Marik said slightly frustrated

"I think I want Ryou…"

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **Bakura came to get Ryou and stuff? Yeah** **…**

 **Hope you liked it! Sorry if I made mistakes or anything?**

 **Thankyou for reading** **…**


	5. Dinner Trap

**Phone conversations/texts~Bold**

 **Just wanted to thank the awesome Guest reviewers because I can** **'** **t message you! So thanks for reviewing!**

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Chapter Five

Dinner Trap

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Ryou sniffed slightly walking down the street hugging over this Marik teens shirt, he didn't know why…he felt betrayed and hurt by his brother more then he had with Mariku, he hadn't actually hurt him…he was more of a curious child? He was just being stupid… he didn't really feel like going home, he sighed walking into an alley and just sinking down the wall…his brothers wouldn't be able to find him here, he shuddered as he watched a black car drive by…it was probably Bakura's…he sniffed hugging his knees tightly and crying into his legs, before standing up and hopelessly going back the way he came…he didn't know why, it just confused him and he wanted someone to sit down and tell him he was alright…neither of his brothers would do that, he took shaky steps towards the house in question…

He shouldn't come here, he knew that…but he was really upset, he couldn't stop crying now and he needed someone other then Akefia or Bakura…they were horrid when it came to things like this, he held his fist shakily in front of the wooden door…don't knock…this is dumb…don't do it! Don't! Ryou! his hand clenched as the voices in his head begun yelling this was a bad idea, no…he sighed softly knocking on the door, there was a pause before he heard someone coming towards the door…he waited patiently rubbing his left arm awkwardly, tears still falling from his brown eyes… a black haired woman stared down at the pale teen

"Did Bakura leave?" he said quietly making sure his brother wasn't around, she nodded softly, "may I come in?"

"Of course Ryou…" Isis let the shy boy in quietly, she bit her lip slightly…her brothers were all in the lounge room, "how about we go to my room for a while?" she suggested

"Ok…" Ryou looked down quietly, "I'm sorry for intruding…again…"

"Oh! Its fine Ryou!" she smiled sweetly, "my room is the third one up there…I just need to quickly do something and I'll be up!"

"Um," Ryou nodded slightly walking up the stairs, "ok…"

Isis sighed walking into the lounge room, "you two aren't allowed in my room you hear me?" she pointed at Marik and Mariku accusingly, "I'm doing stuff up there…"

"What are you doing sister?" Mariku raised an eyebrow, she had been yelling at them mere moments ago and now she answered the door and she wants to disappear to her room? he slowly stood up and glanced out into the hallway at the stair case despite the way his sister was trying to push him away, "bunnies back?" he asked curiously noticing the white haired teen waiting outside his sisters door

"Ryou," she corrected, "and yes he came back…please leave him alone, he's upset as it is! and I don't think he wants his brother so don't tell the pale boy Ryou's here.."

"May I see him?" Mariku asked hopefully

"No! Unless he requests it himself you are to stay away," she hissed, "Rishid make sure they behave please."

"Sure," Rishid nodded, "I hope Ryou's ok…"

"Well he came back didn't he?" Mariku gruffed

"Just leave him alone little brother," she warned leaving the room, "Ryou! You can go in! You didn't have to wait outside," she laughed slightly as Ryou glanced down at her before bowed and apologising, "you don't have to apologise, I should be doing that," she opened the door for the pale teen and he entered calmly standing around, "sit down," she smiled patting her bed

Ryou glanced at the spot on the bed and sighed shakily before sitting down, "I'm sorry for interrupting your evening Isis…" he teared slightly, plus he still hadn't got the ones from before to go away

"Oh! Your not interrupting my evening at all!" she smiled wrapping her arms around him lovingly, much like a mother would, "you can stay as long as you like sweet heart…"

"I'm sorry! I couldn't go home like this," he sobbed, "I didn't know where to go…"

"It's ok Ryou," Isis smothered him hugging him tightly and patting down his hair as he cried into her chest, "you may always come here," she smiled, "and if I'm not home you can always come to the museum where I work"

"I don't want to go there," Ryou shuddered slightly happy to actually have someone like this when he needed them for a change

"You don't have too," Isis smoothed down Ryou's hair, "I'll get you a key to the house and you can just come sit in my room if you like?"

"No! No! I can't do that!" Ryou hugged into the other person more

"It's ok," she smiled, "I insist…"

They sat in complete silence as Ryou just cried, Isis sighed patting down the boys hair softly… it was obvious the boy needed someone he could open up to more… "hey Ryou? I have to go down for a moment…will you wait here?"

"Sure," Ryou nodded slightly whipping his eyes, he had been sitting here for ages and the woman hadn't left him like he thought she would of by now…she did only just meet him, he watched sadly as she left the room, he could hear faint voices down stairs…it sounded like Mariku knew he was here and wanted to see him… Why?

Isis was telling him off, he glanced around the room…he lived with no girls but he did own makeup to cover up random marks left by other kids…she had way more then him though? What did girls do exactly with all that random makeup stuff…he froze slightly as the door opened again

"Hey…" she smiled walking over with a plate, "dinners ready…I hope you don't mind its kind of vegetarian…"

"Um," Ryou jumped slightly, "you don't have to feed me!"

"It's ok," she smiled, "we have plenty…you can either come down and eat with us or stay up here…I should go down to make sure my brothers are safe…I could stay here if you wanted?"

"Um…" Ryou bit his lip regretting the thing he was going to say before it even left his mouth, "can I come down?" he didn't want to be alone up here…

"Of course," she laughed slightly, "just sit next to me ok?"

"Ok…" Ryou said quietly following the older woman down the stairs as she lead him into the dinning room and sat down at the table, he breathed in and out slowly before taking a seat next to her…Rishid was here already too, "hello Rishid…" Ryou said awkwardly, "I'm sorry for just popping in like this…"

"Anytime Ryou," the older man smiled, he looked about in his twenties? same with the woman…

"What did you make for dinner anyway!?" came Marik's whiny voice as he entered the kitchen and sat down lazily looking up to find the extra overly pale face among his siblings dark ones, "Ryou?"

"Um…hello," Ryou said quietly ducking in his seat slightly, "I hope you don't mind me being here…"

"No…just surprised," Marik shrugged…this was the boy his brother wanted? He got to admit he kind of liked this kids attitude…

"Ryou? You came down for dinner?" Mariku slowly entered the kitchen cringing slightly as he noticed a shudder run though the person of his new found affection

"Um yeah…" Ryou said quietly not daring to look at the tanned teen

Mariku sat down quietly, a tad disappointed the pale teen refused eye contact with him as they begun eating quietly, no one speaking…until the pale visitor broke the silence, "you don't have to be quiet because I'm here…"

"Ryou its not you," Isis laughed slightly, "we just don't really know what to say…"

"What are your hobbies Ryou?" Rishid decided to start

"I like playing video games…and reading, I like dark magic and horror films," Ryou said quietly, "you?"

"Well I mostly just work and I enjoy reading too," Rishid smiled sweetly at Ryou

"Wow your very dark," Marik pointed out

"Um…not really," Ryou shook his head, "you just have to see the bright side in it…everything has one…even if it can be hidden really well sometimes…" he flinched slightly getting cut off as he heard a pounding on the door

"We bloody know he's in there!" one of his brothers voices growled

"Open this bloody door!" his other brother growled

"I should get that…" Ryou said quietly, "am I excused from the table?"

"Oh course Ryou," Isis smiled worriedly as he pale teen left to answer the door

"Ryou!" both brother lunged at the pale teen hugging around him fiercely

"Don't bloody do that again!" Bakura snarled pushing away from his brother angrily

"Sorry Bakura…" Ryou said quietly

"Are you hurt?" Akefia was quick to check him over, "you cut your arm? When did this happen!"

"At school, just at the start off class," Ryou said quietly, "it was an accident…"

"Accident my foot," Bakura scoffed, "who the hell is picking on you now Ryou!"

"No one Bakura…" Ryou shook his head

"Don't fucking lie to me Ryou!" Bakura scowled

"Bakura calm down!" Akefia snapped as his brother begun lifting Ryou off the ground angrily, "put him down!"

"Tell me who the fuck hurt you!"

"No one!" Ryou looked away from his brother and noticed Isis standing worriedly in the doorway he gave her a slightly smile to try convincing her he was ok

"Tell me!" Bakura demanded lifting Ryou higher

"Bakura!" Akefia snapped, "your hurting him!"

"Oh! Yeah! Blame me!" Bakura snarled clutching onto the green shirt Ryou had borrowed off Marik tighter, "its my bloody fault!"

"Well look who hurting him right now!" Akefia snapped as his younger brother flinched lightly

Ryou stared down in pain as his brothers fought, just hanging in the air…his brothers nails were digging into his chest, it was kind of sad how Bakura could lift him up so easily…with one hand while he was fighting his brother with the other brother

"Let him go you ass!" Akefia snapped pushing Bakura slightly

"I will if he tells me the bloody names of the kids who thought it would be fun to hurt him!"

"They only hurt him because you pissed them off!"

"I didn't mean to pissed them off! They just don't have a sense of humour!"

"I don't think thats it!"

"I say it is!"

"Doesn't make it true!"

"But it also doesn't mean they should constantly go after Ryou!"

"But your the one currently hurting our brother!"

"Am not!"

"Look at him you ass!"

"He's fine!" Bakura snapped not even glancing at Ryou for a moment

"We're all asses," another voice broke in and Bakura froze as he felt his brothers weight being lifted out of his hand, "you should just go home…"

"And your any better to be around!" Bakura growled glaring at Mariku deadly

"I never said I was, but my sister is," he growled, "isn't it obvious he could of gone home hours ago but he came here like ten minuets after you left…"

"Mariku?" Ryou blinked at the teen still holding him tightly, "c-can you let me go?" he asked quietly face flushing red slightly

"Oh! Right!" Mariku quickly let go of his love interest, "you can go back to dinner…"

"Um…" Ryou glanced up at Isis standing in the doorway, "ok…" he said quietly meeting her at the doorway and she lead him back to his seat

"Are you ok Ryou?" she asked quietly so Bakura and Akefia wouldn't hear

"I'm fine," Ryou said quietly, "my brothers are just slightly over protective of me…"

"If you need to stay somewhere anytime please come over," Isis said quietly glancing worriedly at the direction Ryou's eyes were glued…the front door where her brother and his were still fighting

"Thankyou for your hospitality…" Ryou nodded slightly, "I would of liked to meet my brothers friends a bit nicer though…"

"Yeah," Isis sighed, "I'm sorry about my brother…I will ensure he never does anything like that ever again."

"Its ok," Ryou smiled slightly, "its fine now…"

"You don't have to say that," Isis said calmly, "what my brother did was wrong…I don't know what made him do something like that, its very odd even for him…"

"No really I'm fine now…" Ryou smiled slightly, "I was just upset earlier in a way it was an experience…and I got to dress up?"

"Your sweet Ryou," Isis sighed, "why were you upset?"

"Just something someone said…" Ryou sighed slightly, "it'll be fine, I'm sure they'll get bored soon enough…"

"Bored?" Isis questioned the pale teens use of language

"Oh…just trust me!" Ryou smiled sweetly, "I'm sorry for dragging my problems to your lovely home!"

"We don't mind at all Ryou," Isis smiled slightly…it was obvious the other teen didn't think much of himself

"Its been a pleasure to have such a polite guest for a change," Rishid smiled

"We still feel terrible about what happened anyway and you've been so polite and apologetic," Isis smiled

"I really don't mind now," Ryou smiled slightly, "is it sad that it was the best part of my day…besides the fact that it was most of my day?"

"Why is that?"

"It was kind of fun despite the main parts," Ryou smiled, "plus I just got put into a class where most of the people don't like me and my father called earlier he said he wasn't going to be able to come home anytime soon. Luckily," he added the last part in whisper

"Oh Ryou!" Isis gasped slightly, "thats horrible! Did you want me to call the school?"

"What?" Ryou blinked confused, "why?"

"I can see if they can move you into a class with one of your friends," Isis explained

"N-no…" Ryou shook his head, "not many people like me…and my 'friends' I have one in my class… I normally just hang out alone, so its cool or I have this new group I hang out with on Tuesdays…they are in my class…"

"Oh, are they nice?" Isis asked curiously

"I suppose…" Ryou said quietly, "I don't really know them…"

"Why are you hanging out with them then?" Isis asked

"They told me too," Ryou said glancing away from the Egyptian woman, "please don't look at me like that…I want to really…I bet they'll be nice to hang around eventually"

"What about these 'friends' you mentioned," Isis asked quietly, "why don't you hang around with them?"

"Um…its complicated," Ryou sighed, "were kind of in an awkward situation with each other so I'm keeping away…"

"Have you tried discussing the problem?"

"Yes…its complicated ok? I'm happy by myself," Ryou smiled slightly, "I do sit with people just different people each day thats all…"

"Oh…" Isis sighed deciding to drop it, it was obvious Ryou wouldn't just open up to her about it

"Hey Ryou," Bakura walked into the room rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, Akefia and Mariku were with him, "look were all really sorry…p-pl-please come home?"

Ryou blinked at his brother his face lighting up happily, "I'm so sorry!" he jumped up and hugged his brother lovingly, "I shouldn't of run off…can I come home?"

"Of course Ryou," Akefia smiled slightly, "we want you too…we might do something together? Maybe…"

"Its ok," Ryou smiled happily, "you guys don't have to do a thing," he smiled happily…Bakura had never said please before… it was enough for him "I can cook you two dinner if you wanted…I hope you didn't try cooking again, you almost burnt down the kitchen last time…"

"No we didn't Ryou," Akefia smirked rubbing his brothers head, "we got takeout again…"

"You shouldn't keep doing that," Ryou pouted, "its unhealthy…"

"Well we can't get you cooking every night," Bakura chuckled, "come on though…you should get out of well your school pants…"

"Oh!" Ryou jumped slightly, "yeah, I kind of forgot I still had them on…sorry…"

"It's ok," Akefia smirked, "just come home with Bakura tomorrow ok? Or if he drives off or decides to go anywhere but home call me, I can pick you up ok?"

"Ok…I can walk like normal," Ryou said quietly as he was lead away by his brothers, "wait…Thankyou for your hospitality! Your food is wonderful!" he waved quickly as his brothers shoved him out the door

"No way are you going anywhere with out one of us accompanying you," Bakura quickly shoved Ryou into the back of the car and glaring back at Mariku staring at the three blankly leaving from the door way, he quickly shut the door… "you are never to go near him again even if he comes here, you are to leave…"

"What?" Mariku blinked helplessly, "why?"

"Because he is our brother," Akefia snarled, "and he has enough issues without you messing him up more…"

"I could help him!" Mariku tried protesting but Bakura just ignored it and got into the car with Akefia and they drove off without another word

"What did Mariku want?" Ryou stared between his brothers curiously

"Nothing," Bakura shrugged, "he won't bother you again Ryou…"

"Ok…" Ryou said quietly, another person to avoid in the school great…

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **~I was on holidays for a week so I wrote this~**

 **Thankyou for reading** **…**


	6. Back to School

**Hey! This is my most popular story so far! So I wrote this short chapter quickly?**

 **Phone conversations/texts~Bold**

 **I woke up today and realised a very depressing fact** **…** **I don** **'** **t own Yu-gi-oh! Waaa!**

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Chapter Six

Back to School

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

"Have a good day at school Ryou!" Akefia waved dropping his pale brother at school, "call me if anything goes wrong!"

"Ok!" Ryou smiled, "thanks for driving me…"

"Anytime Ry," Akefia chuckled

"Bye!" Ryou waved walking towards the school building with his head planted to the ground, he could feel some kids glares firmly on him…why was it that so many people chose to pick on him?

"Ryou-chan!" a girl came over smiling sweetly and hugged his arm fondly, "I missed you yesterday!"

"Um yeah I went home early," Ryou laughed awkwardly, "it's lovely to see you again Miho…"

"We're in the same class you know!" she smiled, "you disappeared during break…what happened?"

"Oh…just a case of mistaken identity," Ryou smiled, "I was kind of feeling down anyway…"

"Again?" Miho sighed

"Not like that…I'm fine Miho," Ryou sighed walking awkwardly as the purple haired girl hugged his arm, she was probably the main one in the group he felt actually comfortable around at the moment…she was the only one he actually had opened up to about any of his bully issues or other issues.

"You're not just saying that?" Miho eyed the other teen curious, "like last time?"

"No…actually I went over someone's house for dinner last night…" Ryou decide to leave out the actual reasoning behind his visit

"You know you can hang out with us again?" Miho added quietly

"It's still awkward Miho," Ryou shook his head, "I have a bunch to do during breaks anyway…"

"Ryou," the purple haired girl sighed leading Ryou into the classroom holding his hand fondly, to most people it would look like they were a couple or she liked him…but she knew he preferred boys, she was the only one in the group who knew though… "please don't lie to me…" she sighed

"Fuck," a voice broke through the air making them both glance up

"Thats kind of rude," Miho pouted but Ryou couldn't remove his eyes from the tanned teen sitting next to his seat, "Ryou?"

"Mariku?" Ryou said quietly, "I have to go Miho…"

"Ryou wait!" Mariku said helplessly as the pale teen quickly left the classroom, he moaned whacking his head on the table as the pale teen disappeared.

"Ryou?" Miho stared at the tanned teen, he was feared throughout the school…Ryou knew him? But he didn't look scared, "what did you do to Ryou?" she accused pointing at the big Egyptian teen

"Fuck off bitch," Mariku growled

"Are you one of Ryou's bullies?" Miho stared at the other teen

"No you have it all wrong bitch," Mariku growled

"You can't scare me off," she glared, "I don't care how many people 'fear' you…I'm going to stick up for Ryou, he deserves better"

"I'm not a stupid bully of his," Mariku growled, "though he does have some new ones I think…"

"How does he know you then?" Miho raised an eyebrow

"I kidnapped him," Mariku said blankly, "wait! Fuck! That sounded bad!"

"Is it a lie?"

"Not really, he was in Bakura's car when I stole it and I took him to my house," Mariku explained briefly, "until Bakura stole him and then he came back and had dinner…plus he wanted to talk to my sister the little ass"

"What did you do to him to make him walk off?" Miho scowled

"How dare you scowl at me bitch I could kill you where you stand," Mariku growled, "and I merely chained him to my bed for a couple hours and played dress up… He looked cute you should of seen him, I took a photo while he was sleeping…" Mariku got out his phone, "did you want to see it?"

"No!" Miho sounded applauded, "no wonder he left! I would too if a creep chained me up in their room!"

"I meant him no harm," Mariku shrugged, "I just wanted to play with him for a while…I never knew Bakura had a brother"

"Mariku! He's not a toy!" Miho puffed out her cheeks angrily

"You really should see him…he was cute sleeping," Mariku unlocked his phone and gave it to the girl hoping it would justify his side of the story

Miho blushed as he realised the other teen had taken off Ryou's shirt and put jewellery on that the Egyptian teen normally wore same with the black lines and an extra piece of gold on the boys white hair, it seemed as if he was handcuffed to the bed head, she took the phone off the Egyptian teen and swiped across to see if he had more…he did it seemed like Ryou was waking up and he looked adorable with his eyes open, the last one he had his hand over the camera, "delete these!" she still couldn't help staring but the other teen took his phone away

"No!" Mariku snarled, "they're mine…It's not like I'm going to do much with them…"

"I'm going to go get Ryou, by the time I return I expect those deleted," Miho glared at the growling teen

"Like fuck no!" Mariku growled

"And don't dare show anyone those!"

"I can do that," Mariku growled, "but I'm not deleting them!"

"I will check!"

"My phone has a code on it! and I wouldn't let you have it!"

"Just try me," Miho eyed the teen leaving the classroom to find the pale teen, luckily he wasn't far away he was just sitting on the ground leaning against the lockers, she glanced into the closest classroom…his brother was in there…why didn't Ryou go to him? Though it seemed like Bakura had spotted her and seemed to be making his way over, "Ryou…come with me quickly," she said quietly, "unless you want to talk with your brother…"

"Ok," Ryou nodded and quickly stood up and followed the girl as she dragged him away

"Hey! Ryou!" Bakura growled opening the door as his brother seemed to run off, "get back here! Why were you here!"

"Bye Bakura!" Ryou yelled back to his brother

"Ryou!" Bakura growled

"Bye! Bye Kura!" Miho giggled dragging the pale teen with her, "come on Ryou-chan…" she smiled, "did you want me to ask the teacher if you could move? We could switch seats?"

"No…it's fine," Ryou smiled slightly, "he just— surprised me that's all…"

"I heard you went to his house," Miho added, "or he forced you there…"

"It was fine Miho, don't worry…" Ryou looked down awkwardly, "I got to stay for dinner anyway and he fed me during the day…"

"Why do you always do that?" Miho sighed, "push away any help you're offered and let people in who hurt you?"

"I don't mean to," Ryou said quietly, "please don't tell my brothers Mariku's in my class…I don't think they want him anywhere near me…"

"Can you blame them?" Miho rolled her eyes, she sighed pushing Ryou's hair behind his ears and rubbing down his cheek walking into the classroom, "stay safe please…"

"Ok," Ryou sighed as she calmly pushed his hair aside, "I'll try…"

Mariku growled as the girl rubbed his Bunnies face like she had a crush on him, though he knew they haven't kissed so he took comfort in that… but still he barely ever wanted jack shit and he wanted Ryou… she wasn't getting him, he froze as the pale teen came his way and sat down taking a deep breath

"I think we got off on the wrong foot," Ryou breathed in and out slowly, "I'm Ryou Touzoku…let's just restart…"

"Sure," Mariku shrugged, "I'm Mariku Ishtar, the coolest kid in your class~"

"Oh," Ryou smiled slightly, "I'm the weirdness kid in your class…"

"You don't look weird to me? Are you hiding horns and a tail from me?" Mariku smirked glad that Ryou was choosing to forget him kidnapping him, though he wasn't going to tell Bakura any time soon that he was in Ryou's class…hell no! That fuck tard would take him away!

"I hope not, you?"

"Well now that you mention it," Mariku chuckled, he wanted the teen to like him back, "I don't think I am either…"

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **Hope you liked it! Sorry if I made mistakes or anything? and if its kind of short?**

 **Thankyou for reading** **…**


	7. Groceries

**The name of this chapter sounds really lame** **…** ***bleh* but hopefully the chapter it self is better then the name~*loveheart***

 **Phone conversations/texts~Bold**

 **Still don** **'** **t own Yu-gi-oh** **…**

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Chapter Seven

Groceries

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Ryou sighed balancing the paper bags in between his arms, he only had three but still. He only had two arms. Thats one bag too many. He sighed turning to leave, when everything went black, "ahhh!" he screamed panicky and jumping out of whatever had blocked his vision, he blinked at the Egyptian teen smirking at him. Mariku? It was only Mariku. Wait, only… Hm? Well it was only Mariku…

"Hey?" Mariku blinked as the pale teen didn't even bother saying hey or any type of greeting instead splitting out the first excuse he had.

"I have to go do homework," Ryou said quickly not really wishing to spend any more time with this teen that was supposedly his brothers friend, "goodbye…"

"We could do the work together or come over my house and do it," Mariku suggested, "or maybe the library?"

"No thank you," Ryou turned to leave, "I should get home…"

"Wait," Mariku said quickly before the teen could leave, "did you want to hang out, I could drive you home or at least help carry whatever is in those bags?"

"No," Ryou shook his head firmly backing up slightly and away from the tanned teen, "I'm leaving Mariku-san…"

"Why so formal?" Mariku chuckled, "my sweet Ryou?" his smirk widened as Ryou quickly went to defend himself by covering his head as Mariku lunged forward cheekily.

Ryou blinked slightly as a weight was lifted out of his arms and he seemed unharmed? Weird. Mariku had his groceries? "Hey!" he finally snapped back to reality, "t-those are mine!"

"Yeah?" Mariku raised a golden eyebrow curiously opening his car door and placing down the bags before slamming the door forcefully closed and licking over his teeth as he locked the door, "and now they're locked in my car~ I'll give them back after you hang out with me…"

"What?" Ryou blinked in disbelief.

"Just come on go a fucking walk with me Ryou," Mariku practically snapped before rubbing his forehead angrily, he just wanted to hang out with his object of affection, "Ryou? do you want to go out with me? and then I'll give your groceries back." Ryou sighed turning to walk away, "wait!? Where are you going?"

"I'm walking home…"

"What? Why!?"

"Well I would attempt to replace the groceries you stole, but I have a feeling if I tired that you would take them again and I can't be bothered to waste my money doing that so I'll pick some up later," Ryou shrugged, "you can keep those ones. I'm going home—" Ryou gasped being cut short as the other teen seemed to snap.

"No… Ryou," Mariku practically said it as a demand making the teen jump slightly as Mariku placed a firm hand on the brick wall in front of the teen, "why do you avoid me outside class?"

"W-what?" Ryou gulped as Mariku officially pinned him to the wall, he could feel a hand on either side of his head and the other teens hot breath on his normally cold skin.

"You avoid me," he growled, "are you scared Ryou? Do you think I'm going to beat you shitless? pick on you? call you names? rape you?" Mariku said coldly, his expression unreadable, "why do you avoid me? I didn't even get a fucking hello! For fucks sake Ryou! At least fucking have the bloody guts to say hi! Before you bloody say why you have to fucking leave! and I hate fucking liars~" he hissed, "never lie to me again…"

"H-h-h-h-h," the word seemed stuck in his throat, "h-he-hell-hello?"

"Was that fucking so hard!" he growled grabbing Ryou's wrists and pinning them above his head angrily, mostly just reassurance so the teen wouldn't give him the slip again. He never wanted a fucking thing in life. Never! But he fucking wanted this bloody ass teen and he couldn't have the stupid kid if he refused to see him outside class. "Was it! Answer me!"

"N-no," Ryou decided no would be better than a truthful yes, "M-Mariku?" Ryou paused forcing his body to stop shaking and hopefully sound kind of in somewhat of control and ignore the pain from the other teens hands on his wrists, "are you ok?" maybe he should call one of his brothers? or Isis? He had her number.

Mariku froze slightly at the slight worry in Ryou's tone, "do you think I have a problem?" yet his voice remained harsh and hollow. But his grip on Ryou's wrists was weakened just long enough to let Ryou free a hand, but the mistake was soon fixed and his grip hardened around the one wrist instead of two. Ryou flinched at the piercing pain, "do you think I have a problem!?" Mariku stated more firmly.

"M-Mariku-san," Ryou sighed trying to ignore the pain in his wrist as he cautiously lifted a hand to the tanned teens cheek, "did you want me to call my brothers or your sister Mariku-san?" he spoke softly, "you seem angry?" Mariku didn't respond but purred into love interests hand. Ryou blinked at the strange actions as the teens eyes seemed so slip shut and he rubbed into his hand, though sadly the grip on his other wrist didn't loosen in the slightest. "Mariku-san?" Ryou said weakly, blinking as his wrist was suddenly released completely and just fell to his side. Mariku seemed to pull away from his hand only to lean his head on Ryou's shoulder and wrap his arms around his waist pulling him off the brick wall and instead close to the other male. "M-Mariku-san?" Ryou barely got the words out, "what are you doing?"

"Why do you avoid me?" Mariku spoke softly into Ryou's ear.

"I don't avoid you," Ryou shivered as the other teens hot breath ran down his neck.

"You do," Mariku said simply, "no hello~ No instead I got a 'I have to go do homework'," Mariku raised an eyebrow slightly still holding the other teen closely, liking the closeness between them. "Or does that mean something different to you? What about having to feed your cat in the middle of school?"

"Um," Ryou blushed slightly, the teen was right. He should've said hi first, they talked in class occasionally? so he should of been able to at least be polite and put up with talking to his brothers friend for a couple of moments? Mariku didn't seem overly bad, so it wasn't really that. But he didn't get what it was that made him want to run and avoid the other teen.

"It was a serious question," Mariku said blankly, "why do you avoid me?"

"I don't mean to," Ryou said quietly, "why do you want to hang out with me anyway? You're my brothers friend?"

"So? Doesn't mean they bloody own me," Mariku shrugged staring at Ryou's neck, so perfect. Ryou had tasted so sweet, so so sweet. "And as I said. You intrigue me~"

"Oh," Ryou bit his lip slightly, he didn't like the way the other teens face seemed to slink closer and closer to his neck, "could you let go?"

Mariku sighed standing up straight and staring down at Ryou with a slightly smug but otherwise completely unreadable expression on his face, "so… Want to go on a walk?"

"I guess," Ryou sighed slightly, not really seeing a way out of it. It wasn't like the teen was going to hurt him? So what was the issue? "Just a quick one… I do have homework?"

"I know… you're in my class remember?" Mariku said blandly, yet he couldn't stop the smirk sneaking onto his lips. "By the way… do you even have a cat?"

"No," Ryou sighed shakily, "unless Bakura counts?"

"I guess," Mariku smirked slightly, "Marik calls him a cat all the time~"

"Hm," Ryou nodded quietly, he wasn't really sure what Mariku wanted to achieve from this walk, but still. He questioned if Marik was Bakura's boyfriend? They seemed close? and he was pretty sure he heard someone say they kiss? Maybe Mariku and Akefia were together? Then again he was pretty sure his brother wasn't gay… he didn't think Akefia or Bakura cared about gender though. He didn't really care overly much either, he preferred guys but wouldn't care if he ended up with a girl either? Wait? How did he even get on this topic? Bleh, he was over thinking random things? Then again maybe this was important? Maybe one of his brothers were dating Mariku and that was why the teen wanted to go on a walk? Maybe… he sighed internally making sure to nod and shake his head every so often to make sure it looked like he was listening.

Maybe he should be listening more? But then again he did need to get home and this guy stole his groceries? Maybe he could lead Mariku towards his house and just say hey! Looks like I'm near my house? Bye… na, then the teen may try following him home? He froze as he felt himself get pushed to the wall, it wasn't a rough push or anything. It didn't even hurt? but it was still enough the snap him back to reality, "M-Mariku-san? What are you doing?" he blinked at the bigger tanned teen pinning him to the wall.

"You shouldn't zone out while talking to me~" Mariku purred cheekily, he had noticed the teen had zoned out almost straight after they started walking. He had been testing it occasionally like adding random things from killing someone, to cotton candy.

"What?"

"You zoned out," Mariku commented, "do you know what you agreed too~"

"N-no?" Ryou shook slightly, shivering as Mariku ran a cautious hand down his cheek.

"My point exactly," Mariku released Ryou from the wall, not wishing to scare off the teen, "by the way… if you were curious, you agreed to make out with me… come on~" Mariku begun walking again, gesturing for Ryou to do the same. After a moment of hesitation he regretfully followed the Egyptian again, "by the way… I knew you were zoned out for quite awhile, if you want to hide it better you'll have to get rid off your pattern of nods and head shakes. Perfect pattern, two to three head nod, then a shake no. Evenly separated," Mariku noted sticking his hands in his pocket in somewhat of attempts to look cool and relaxed.

"Oh… sorry," Ryou didn't really know how to respond, the other teen didn't seem angry and he had looked quite pleased when he pinned him.

"Don't apologise," Mariku shrugged, "what were you thinking about though?"

"Um," Ryou blushed looking away embarrassed, he didn't really want to tell the other teen but he was obviously waiting for an answer. "It was nothing…"

"Then you should be able to tell me no problem," Mariku smirked slightly. He was quite curious to what it was Ryou had been thinking, "I won't judge… remember your brothers are my friends?"

"Um," Ryou bit his lip slightly, "are they just your friends?"

Mariku couldn't help but burst out laughing at the mere thought, gaining a weird and embarrassed look from Ryou which meant he should probably explain his reaction. "Ok firstly, yes just friends… though I have to say your brothers are pretty good kissers," he shrugged offhandedly, "I think your better though~" he winked cheekily, "other then that Marik would kill me if I attempted to date Bakura and bleh. He's not my type, and Akefia. Yeah. He's too busy flirting on my sister and I think he's kind of an ass," Mariku shrugged, "I got to say you're my favourite~"

Ryou blinked blankly flushing pink, "oh… um… ok? Why did you want to walk with me?"

"Why not? You avoid me the second class ends," Mariku shrugged, "aren't I allowed to want to hang out with my friends brother? I've known Kura and Akefia for years~ and they never told me about you~ So you have to see my curiosity~"

"Oh," Ryou nodded quietly, "by the way I don't want to make out," he added quietly in case the teen thought he was allowed to for some reason.

"Figured as much," Mariku smirked, "by the way~ I'm a fantastic at making out so you know if you ever wanted too~ I could help you get better if you wanted~"

"Um, n-n-no!" Ryou shook his head furiously.

"You really should lighten up," Mariku chuckled, "I figured by now you wouldn't think I would force you to do anything? I could of kissed you over on that wall back there if I really wanted, no offence but I'm much stronger then you and if I wanted I could of forced you by now so chill out."

Ryou figured the teen had been trying to somewhat comfort him, it didn't really work. It was put in his head that this teen could technically force him to do almost anything.

"You have no need to be nervous around me," Mariku shrugged, "I'm not going to hurt you. You're my friends brother, I wouldn't dream of hurting you~"

"I don't trust you," Ryou said coldly, "did you do your homework for math?" Ryou chose to change the topic seeing as Mariku had gone quiet and was just staring at him through hollow lilac eyes.

"No," Mariku shook his head lightly, "I wouldn't hurt you?" he didn't want Ryou to think he would hurt him.

"You hurt my wrist before," Ryou said simple, "and why didn't you do your homework? It was due today, we just so happened to have a surprise meeting instead?"

"I never do it," Mariku said simply, "and I didn't mean to hurt your wrist. Can you stop trying to change the topic to homework?"

"Fine," Ryou rolled his eyes slightly, "if you didn't mean to. I would hate to see what you would do if you wanted too."

"I don't want too though," Mariku said simply.

"Have fun with that," Ryou sighed, "what do you do anyway? Any interests?"

"Interest? Hm," Mariku shrugged helplessly, "they are constantly changing…" at the moment it was Ryou who had his attention and interest.

"Oh, what is it at the moment?"

"Nothing that would interest you," Mariku said simply, "I'm left assuming you did the homework~ Maybe I could copy~"

"Is that what this is about," Ryou smiled slightly, "you want homework cheats…"

"Yeah, that sounds about it," Mariku smirked, "I suck at homework~"

"Right? You know you don't need to steal people's food for that?" Ryou looked at Mariku happily, he didn't mind Mariku overly much. While he did avoid him, that was just because he avoided everyone except his brothers. They were all he truly had. All he was ever going to have. Hm? His brothers would be getting worried sooner or later? He would probably have to go home soon? And almost if they had been reading his mind his phone buzzed, he had it on silent for school so it was merely buzzing but the vibration made him stop. "I need to get this?" he paused and answered the phone, "hello?"

" **Ryou? You** **'** **ve been gone for ages? are you having troubles finding something** **…"**

"No," Ryou sighed, "everything fine, just a line at the shops. I'll be home soon, don't worry?" it was more of a question.

" **Well I am worried,** **"** **Akefia said gruffly,** **"** **hurry home** **…"**

"I will come home soon," Ryou sighed, "but I can't just force people to get out of the line?"

" **I bet me and Bakura could,** **" Akefia** **'** **s voice was getting quieter,** **"** **Bakura! Give me back my fucking phone!** **"**

" **Shut up asshole! I want to talk to Ryou!** **"**

" **He said he would be home soon!** **"**

" **So!? He** **'** **s not home right now is he!?** **"**

" **I suppose,** **"** **Akefia said thoughtfully.**

" **Ryou? I** **'** **m coming to the shops to get you,** **"** **Bakura said simply,** **"** **and if the apparent lines not gone, I** **'** **ll make it disappear? Deal** **…"**

"No!" Ryou said it a little to rushed even for his own ears, "you don't need to pick me up." He calmed down again, "I'll just call you when I'm on my way home? Ok…"

" **No, it wasn't a suggestion,** **"** **Bakura cut him off practically,** **"I** **'** **ll see you soon ok? You better be ready** **…"**

Ryou sighed as his brother hung up, "I have to go pick up more groceries," Ryou sighed turning around and walking back to the shop to get more food so his brothers wouldn't get suspicious, smiling slightly as Mariku turned around as well.

"I'll give yours back," Mariku shrugged, "I don't want them…" he slowly followed Ryou back towards his car, "my cars in front of the shop anyway and I should move it before your brothers come."

Ryou nodded silently as they walked back to the store, "um? Mariku? I didn't mind walking with you… it was nice to get out? Thanks?" he smiled as the tanned teen gave him back his groceries.

"Me too," Mariku shrugged getting into the car, "see you later?"

"Um, ok? in class," Ryou smiled sweetly, "I'll give you my homework if you really wanted to cheat?"

"Well I'm not going to say no," Mariku smirked, "bye bunny~"

Ryou sighed as Mariku drove off and he waited for his brother, Bakura didn't take long thankfully. "Hey Bakura!" Ryou smiled sweetly at his brother, "the line disappeared."

"Good," Bakura looked his brother over, he didn't seem hurt, "get in then…" Ryou nodded and quickly followed his brothers order, quiet pleased to be with Bakura again. It was kind of warm out and he proffered to keep his school jacket on to hide any cuts and bruising from his brothers. So it would be nice to finally be able to go home and change into normal clothes.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **I just wanted to thank** **Etsuko Emiko Himura Hikari** **and** **Bravelove** **for reviewing my last chapter~Thankyou!**

 **I did try checking over this chapter twice for mistakes? and stuff** **…** **but if there are still some~Sorry~**

 **Also trying to do weekly updates? Well I** **'** **ll see how that goes** **…** ***loveheart***

 **Thankyou for reading** **…**


	8. Tuesday

**Hello! I** **'** **m back! Sadly not wearing any black~ But still!**

 **Phone conversations/texts~Bold**

 **Still not the owner Yu-gi-oh** **…** **(Someday** **…** **probably not)**

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Chapter Eight

Tuesday

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Ryou sighed heavily getting up for break…it was Tuesday again…Sitting next to Mariku hadn't been bad to sit next too…he mostly left him alone, stared at him mostly, or was busy getting in trouble from the teacher, so Mariku wasn't that bad, but he still dreaded Tuesdays, "where do you go?"

"What?" Ryou froze as he felt Mariku place his hand on his wrist, the touch was extremely soft as if he feared to hurt his wrist by grabbing it too hard like last time.

"You go every Tuesday during break and don't show up anywhere until the bell and you're always late back," Mariku listed out why he should be curious, "you normally just stay in the classroom?" he wanted to add you come back with bruises and small cuts too…but he wouldn't. Or just didn't.

"So? Why should you care," Ryou paused for a moment, "and why do you know what I do anyway?" Ryou snatched his wrist away, "you should be with my brother anyway…I have a group of friends I hang out with on Tuesdays if you must know, they really like hanging out on Tuesdays…they have a lot of commitments throughout the week so it has to be on Tuesday…"

"Ok then you should go," Mariku stared at the teen blankly, if that wasn't the biggest bullshit he's ever heard then he wasn't sure what was…he had been in Ryou's class for about four or five weeks and every Tuesday he disappeared during break, he had noticed quite a few kids that obviously didn't like the pale teen for one reason or another, "but you are correct…I should go to my pale friend, I'm getting my stuff first…you just go…"

"Um…ok?" Ryou was happy when the teen didn't try pushing as he headed to the door sighed heavily as he walked to the big doors that lead out, he sighed walking up to the three all ready waiting teens.

"Your late Touzoku," the leader chuckled.

"I'm sorry…" Ryou bowed slightly, "a kid was just asking me something…"

"Thats no excuse," one of the other ones chuckled, "you know every Tuesday we meet you here…"

"Yes…Sorry for being late…can we just get this over with so I can patch myself up before the bell…you're making me late to class," Ryou said quietly, it sounded so stupid.

"Sure," the third one chuckled shoving Ryou at the wall, "eager much?"

"No," Ryou whined slightly as he felt a fist connect to his stomach, "I just wish to get it over with…"

"Fine by me," the other smirked placing his hand over Ryou's throat to lift him up against the wall as the other two slammed their fist into him.

Ryou choked slightly at the hand slowly cutting off his breathing, he had passed out last week because of it… he hung kind of limply as they beat him.

"I don't suppose you've told your brother yet?"

"N-n-n-no," Ryou had trouble getting the word out, choking more as he tried to speak, why would he tell Bakura, it wouldn't solve anything. He would go beat up these kids making them more annoyed and thus result in him getting hurt again.

"So I'm assuming you want to do this every Tuesday? Do you enjoy it freak?" they chuckled, as the leader got out his knife and sliced through Ryou's shirt onto his chest…they had slowly been getting deeper, "I bet you enjoy all the attention from guys? Right Fag?"

"N-n-o," Ryou choked on the words, they hurt.

"I've seen enough," a dark voice chuckled making the teens drop Ryou and let him just fall to the ground trying to catch his breath, "you shouldn't lie to me Ryou…" the voice was smooth but harsh.

"What the fuck did you want?" the leader growled, "this is none of your concern…"

"It involves Ryou," Mariku raised an eyebrow walking closer making the other two shiver and jump protectively, "he's mine…"

"What you telling me your a fag too Ishtar?" the leader chuckled.

"I wouldn't tempt me," Mariku chuckled walking up to the other teen and grabbing his wrist and twisting it violently.

"Let go!" the other teen screamed out painfully.

"Never bother Ryou again," Mariku said calmly twisting his arm more, "promise me…and if you break it I will break you…" he glanced down at the pale teen puffing on the ground.

"I bloody promise freak!" the teen fell to his knees helplessly, "just let go!"

"Hm, weak," Mariku chuckled throwing the other teen on the ground as the other two already seemed to be gone…he would catch them later, the other one was skidding away now, "don't come near him again… Ryou? Are you ok?" Mariku softened out completely.

"Mariku?" Ryou sat up slightly clutching his stomach, "I'm fine…" he sighed pulling himself up the wall and hobbling away, "thanks…but I'm ok…really…"

"No your not," Mariku shook his head and grabbed the pale teens arm and slung it around his shoulder, "where are you going anyway? The nurse?"

"No!" Ryou shook his head violently, "they'll call Akefia…I'm going to Bakura's car…"

"His car?" Mariku shrugged helping Ryou to the carpark in silence and letting him unlock the door and watched intently as he went looking under the seat for what? He blinked as he pulled out a first aid kit and then Ryou glanced at him, he blinked back with wide curious lilac eyes as Ryou seemed to be hinting something he just couldn't get.

"You can go…" Ryou motioned for him to leave, "I'm fine…I'm use to it…"

"Does this happen every Tuesday?" Mariku questioned not leaving, instead leaning lazily on air. He wanted to keep Ryou safe. No one was allowed to hurt him.

"Yeah…but it's cool," Ryou shrugged, "you may go…"

"I'm not leaving Ryou," Mariku shook his head, "it's not cool…you should of told someone…"

"I don't want to," Ryou looked away, "if you're not going to leave can you turn around at least…I need to change my shirt and patch up my chest, don't tell my brothers please Mariku… I'll rather go through it then them know…"

"I won't tell them," Mariku sighed, "let me fix up your chest though…"

"No," Ryou shook his head, "Bakura is probably wondering where you are…"

"He's probably making out with my brother again," Mariku shrugged, "plus he's still slightly pissed at me anyway for kidnapping you…like he's cool as long as no one mentions you at all…"

"Oh…I'm sorry," Ryou bowed, "I got in-between your friendship…"

"No I was the one who screwed up," Mariku sighed kneeling in front of Ryou and slowly unbuttoned his shirt, surprised slightly that the pale teen wasn't rejecting his help as he thought he would, "I can't sew your top though…just your chest, unless its the same?"

"I can sew it later…I keep a spare in the car," Ryou bent down and picked up a clean shirt, "as I said it's a weekly process…Always come prepared and Bakura never cleans his car so I can hide them in here in my backpack."

"You don't mind me taking off your shirt?" Mariku froze undoing the last button on the shirt, he didn't wish to make the other uncomfortable.

"No…it's fine," Ryou shook his head as he felt the cold air rush up to his chest like a swarm of bees, he watched as Mariku carefully got out what he needed and started to slowly pat over his chest with disinfectant and clearing away the blood before sew one of the cuts slightly that were deeper than normal, "your good at this?"

"Yeah," Mariku shrugged, "I'm always getting into fights and having to patch myself up. I've patched Marik and your brothers as well before."

"You're not hurt are you?" Ryou glanced at the other teen worriedly, he didn't seem to question his scars so that was good.

"No," Mariku chuckled placing white patches on the pale skin, "you shouldn't get this wet," he glanced over the pale skin, "are these from previous weeks?" he scanned over the pale chest filled with little scars, cuts, bruises, "I'm not leaving your side from now on. Everyone will know you're under my protection soon…"

"No," Ryou shook his head, "most of the kids just bug me to get at Bakura…that's why I refuse to tell them."

"I'm your friend," Mariku chuckled, "I want to hang out with you, though your brother would kill me if he found out so let's just keep it between us ok?"

"Sure Mariku," Ryou smiled pulling on his clean shirt and hugging Mariku happily, "thank you, not many people are… nice to me."

"I don't see why?" Mariku shrugged, "and that purple haired girl looks like she has a crush on you…"

"Miho?" Ryou smirked, "yeah she's probably my closest friend, but no we're in a friend zone… we're cool with it."

"How do you know that?"

"It's kind of awkward," Ryou rubbed his head sheepishly, "she had a crush on me…then found out I liked guys instead, but she was cool with it…"

"Oh? Do you have any crushes?" Mariku raised an eyebrow.

"Well," Ryou smirked, "I don't know…I have my old group of friends who I'm currently in an awkward situation with and then my bullies…yeah I think I've got a great selection of people to have crushes on and plus I think my brothers would scare any guy I like away and my father would just grunt angrily…" or reject me more… or… no, he smiled sweetly at Mariku.

"Take that as a no then?" Mariku chuckled.

"Yeah none so far," Ryou shrugged, "it's kind of hard to when ever person you meet wants to beat you up paratactically…You?"

"Well I don't want to beat you up?" Mariku shrugged smirking slightly, "and yeah I'm head over heels for one of the guys in our grade~" he chuckled, "he's clueless though~"

"Oh! Who is it!" Ryou asked excitedly his brown eyes sparkling, "do I know him!?"

Mariku chuckled slightly, "I think you do~ But it's a secret~"

"Awe! Mariku!" Ryou giggled as Mariku tickled him slightly.

"Its a secret bunny~" Mariku smirked tickling Ryou carefully, "I'm glad to see your ticklish~"

"Stop! S-stop!" Ryou spluttered through giggles, he wasn't really use to such friendly behaviour.

"Ok, but come back to class with me ok?" Mariku held out a hand for the teen to get out of the car.

Ryou averted his eyes at the ground but accepted the tanned teens hand, he gasped as he was halted out of the car into Mariku's arm before being let go, but it was just long enough to light up his face a bright red. He carefully put his stuff back before shutting the door and locking his brothers car.

"You're cute when you blush~" Mariku chuckled.

"Careful what you say," Ryou giggled but glanced away still. Mariku was strange? but for some reason he made him want to smile? He somewhat felt comfortable around the teen, or at least as comfortable he ever got to anyone. Always refusing to be anything but distant.

"Why?"

"You have a crush on someone," Ryou shrugged, "you should go talk to them!"

"Well I have my eye on them," Mariku shrugged, "I'll know if they do anything to concern me…"

"Oh," Ryou giggled, pausing and picking up a flower, "this looks pretty!"

"It does," Mariku nodded smirking slightly staring at the way the pale teens eyes lit up when he smiled, he wanted Ryou to smile more.

"Here!" Ryou smiled, "bend down!" Mariku smirked rolling his eyes and bending down slightly, "stay still!" he giggled slipping the flower through the blondes thick hair and just letting it sit on his ear, "you can take it out of you want…"

"No," Mariku chuckled, "I want to keep it in…thanks bunny."

"No, thanks for patching me up," Ryou smiled a tad awkwardly, "no one's ever offered before!"

"Anytime," Mariku smirked, he didn't mind the weird glances he got with the little blue flower in his hair and walking with Ryou, he was talking happily as he just added a word in here and there, Ryou seemed lost in his own little world babbling about whatever popped into his mind. It was sweet. Such a sweet soft voice, Ryou would be his soon enough and he would be able to make that voice be his.

"You have so much to say…I think you've never seen you speak more than five words in class this year?" Mariku chuckled.

"I suppose," Ryou shrugged, "not many people listen normally…OH MY GOD! I probably just bored you to death! I'm so sorry!" he bowed apologetically.

"No," Mariku chuckled shaking his head, "I enjoyed listening to you…"

"Oh…thanks," Ryou smiled sheepishly as he sat down with Mariku at the back of the class, "why are you being so nice to me?"

"I'm your friend," Mariku shrugged, not mentioning the whole crush thing.

"Why?" Ryou sighed leaning on the desk, "sorry if I seem suspicious…it's just hard to know who to trust, people have pretended to like me in the past just so they could break me in hopes it would piss Bakura off more…"

"Well you can trust me Ryou…" Mariku shrugged, "why would I hurt you? Plus Bakura's my friend too, I think I pissed him off for just kidnapping you and just saying we sit next to each other will piss him off to no end…"

"You haven't told him?" Ryou glanced up.

"Well he's not pissed off is he?" Mariku smirked, "I'd be dead by now~ Plus you obviously haven't told him either?"

"Do you think I tell Bakura much?" Ryou giggled.

"No," Mariku smirked, "no you don't~"

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **So? Yeah~ Mariku** **'** **s a tad protective? I don** **'** **t think he would hurt Ryou or mean to speak harshly to him but if someone else is hurting Ryou** **…** **thats a different story. Hey! but their officially friends now! Yes! Eight chapters in and finally friends!**

 **(Also just because I had six chapters break didn** **'** **t mean I forgot about those Tuesday bullies! But they should be gone now! Yay!)**

 **Swarm of bees? Weirdest comparison yet** **…** **hmmm.**

 **Thankyou for reading** **…**


	9. Visit Me

**I** **'** **m posting this today because its April fools! and while this chapter has nothing to do with that~ But I just wanted to welcome APRIL! (I** **'** **ll probably try posting a chapter tomorrow to keep on track with my every Sunday thing but if I don** **'** **t I** **'** **ll post one next Sunday anyway~)**

 **Phone conversations/texts~Bold**

 **Still don** **'** **t own Yu-gi-oh** **…**

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Chapter Nine

Visit me

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Ryou sighed grabbing his bag. It was the weekend, but he wanted to go see Mariku, he said he would be home. He liked having a proper friend even if he had to hide it from his brothers. It was fun and now he had someone to talk with at lunch and breaks! Even if Mariku made them avoid certain areas to avoid his brothers. Which were still acting over protective and now Bakura was complaining Mariku's never around now, but whenever he attempted to ask about it he just said the same thing. "I want to bloody kill him! Who does he think he is just not showing up!" He had been spending all his time with him.

He sighed slinking to the door quietly and opening it without making a sound, "stop!" he groaned slightly freezing in the doorway. So close. Damn.

"Yes?"

"Where are you going?" Akefia walked out staring at his brother with his back pack, Bakura was quick to join him. Both sets of his brothers eyes were centred on him, obviously trying to figure out where he was going.

"I'm going to do some food shopping! boring stuff!" Ryou quickly tried to come up with a quick lie to tell them, "I might be a while! Have fun!" he couldn't even say a friend, his brothers knew he never went to friends house and they didn't really like him going over people's houses anyway. And food shopping was boring so hopefully his brothers would just leave it at that and let him go alone. Plus it was the most boring excuse he was able to come up with on the spot.

"Wait a minute," Akefia gestured for him to come closer, "you're going food shopping huh?"

"Yep," Ryou sighed rocking back and forward on the spot he was standing slightly, "I just need to pick up some things, pretty boring…"

"I can take you," Akefia suggested, "I'll just go get the keys…"

"No thanks," Ryou shook his head trying again, "I wanted to go on a walk for a while anyway!"

"We can come," Bakura shrugged lazily rolling his shoulder blades back slightly as he leant on the wall.

"I wanted to go alone," Ryou looked down awkwardly, "I'm not trying to be rude…I just wanted some time to myself?"

"Oh…of course Ryou," Akefia nodded, "don't be too long, we might come for you later."

"I'll be fine!" Ryou smiled going to the door, "bye!" he smiled closing the door calmly and walking down the street, he knew the way. Though he could feel his brothers eyes firmly on him still. He shivered slightly at the glares but he was exiting the street now. They were so protective of him. They think he's going to get jumped whenever he left the house.

He sighed walking silently to the Ishtar's house, it was about a twenty minute walk. He walked in silence, staring at the road ahead. Mariku had been nice to him and he was pleased when he had been told he was invited over whenever and Mariku had suggested today. But still, he wasn't use to having to hide it from his brothers and he knew they were only worried about him. But Mariku was different to when they first met. He was still a creep sometimes. But he was sweet and funny. He wouldn't hurt him? He was pretty sure of that. He didn't trust him completely, but he trusted him. He glanced around slightly the sun was beating down harshly as everything seemed perfect. Normal as if some movie set. He smiled slightly at that thought, he felt bad leaving his brothers. But he didn't regret his decision and he also didn't want them knowing any time soon. He would be dead, never allowed to leave the house alone again. He giggled slightly to himself, na. His brothers loved him, they would be pissed. But still. Mariku was his friends and his brothers would see that and understand. He hadn't been to Mariku's house for ages but it was close now. Really close, he sighed walking up the door quietly and knocking on it. He hadn't come here since the first day of school, did he look presentable? He hadn't been over someone's house in ages? Should of he called Mariku. Wait. He didn't even have the others number. But did he look presentable, was he meant to bring something. He hadn't been over a friends house in over a year and he was a bit rusty. Was there some order or list of things he needed to do. He felt so silly sometimes, who would sit around making a list of steps to take when going to a friends house. He had been over friends houses in the past and couldn't remember any procedure he was meant to take or complete. So this had to be right? He swallowed nervously as the door opened to a raven haired woman.

"Ryou?"

"Hello Isis-san," Ryou smiled sweetly attempting to throw away all his previous concerns as the woman stared at him in confusion, "is Mariku home?"

"Mariku?" she blinked at him confused. Had she heard right. She froze slightly as another cheery voice broke the air.

"Ryou! You actually fucking came!" Mariku chuckled pushing his sister out of the way to drag the pale teen into the house, he hadn't known what to expect. He could never guess when it came it Ryou.

"Well I said I would," Ryou shrugged trying to seem casual. The other teen seemed like he just opened the world's best present on Christmas, he hadn't seen him this excited. It was somewhat cute.

"Come on we can go to my room," Mariku smirked dragging the teen up the stairs, "I cleaned it a bit since you last saw it."

"Oh," Ryou smiled, "you should of waited, I could of helped."

"I'm not dragging you to my house to clean my room Ryou," Mariku chuckled, he hadn't been sure if the pale teen would actually come or not. Ryou still acted cold towards him slightly? Randomly just going silent and refusing to speak and never giving a reason. But he was so pleased Ryou had shown up after all and his sister's expression was priceless.

"That reminds me, I have to pick food up on the way home," Ryou smiled glancing at the Egyptian teen taking him up the stairs, "plus that's what my brothers think I'm doing."

"So you lied to them?" Mariku smirked, he was learning fast.

"Well they still don't want me near you," Ryou smiled, Isis was still watching them with her sea blue eyes as Mariku opened his door and let the pale teen in, he smirked sticking out his tongue at his sister's shocked expression. And she was the one who said he wasn't allowed near Ryou unless he willingly came and he willingly came over. For him. Not her. He was so winning.

"I'm flattered," Mariku chuckled closing his door, "by the way we might want to be quiet…Marik's in the next room, we don't really need him complicating things? Do we?"

"I guess not," Ryou smiled sitting down on the other teens bed. He couldn't help but shiver slightly at the room, plus last time he had been in here he was chained to the bed. It was cleaner at least. So the other teen hadn't been lying about that. The curtains were open as well and it was nice with the natural light and the other teens bed was actually quiet soft to sit on now he thought about he. He could kind of see how anyone would fall asleep on this randomly. He still had a pile of clothes in the corner of the room though he was pleased to see that the Egyptian had hung his school uniform and not just thrown it on the ground. Plus he did all the ironing at home and knew how annoying the task could be if everyone keeps creasing everything you iron it. Counter productive. But sadly it had to be done.

Mariku's lilac eyes were staring dead at him as he looked curiously around the room, Mariku couldn't help but think the teen looked cute sitting on his bed the dark colour of the sheets contrasted his milky coloured skin and light jeans with his blue and white slightly baggy t-shirt and a little light blue jacket, it had short sleeves and didn't have any pockets or as far as he could tell also no way to actually do up so it was permanently open. He looked so cute especially with the blue hair bands on his wrist and his big chocolate eyes scanning the room as if searching for something that didn't exist. So much wonder. Mariku swallowed slightly snapping from his train of thoughts as the milk chocolate eyes collided with his lilac ones and a smile graced the other's lips. Mariku couldn't help but blush slightly at the smile directed towards him, happy for his dark skin which hid the colour pretty well. But this boy could turn any straight guy gay. With just that smile. It was such a sweet smile, so innocent and pure. Mariku growled internally slightly as he tore his eyes away from Ryou's and cleared his throat to think.

"So what did you want to do exactly?" Mariku shrugged trying to sound confident and cool but also not give off any hints to what he had been thinking about, "I don't really have any games, plus I don't entertain much…ok at all," he chuckled slightly as Ryou giggled on his bed, it was a wonderful sound and he didn't make it enough at school, "did you want something to eat?" Mariku suggested. They had been in his room for like ten minutes anyway, plus he had glanced at the clock and figured out that he had been staring at Ryou for about ten minutes before acting saying anything. But still.

"If you're hungry," Ryou shrugged, he wasn't overly fussed. He was just pleased to be with Mariku.

"Come on then," Mariku smirked heading back to the door, "unless you wanted to wait here of course… I could feed you again~" he wouldn't say it out loud, but he loved feeding the other male. He would do it again in a heartbeat. No faster than a heartbeat, he wouldn't even waste that long to snatch up the opportunity to feed Ryou. He was cute to feed and he liked that the teen had bit when he tried leaving his fingers in his mouth for too long.

"No thanks…I'll come," Ryou smiled following the tanned teen out of the room into the kitchen. He really wasn't sure if Mariku had been joking or not. It was hard to tell sometimes when it came to Mariku.

"Hello Ryou," Isis stared curiously as her brother entered the kitchen with the pale teen close behind, "it's lovely to see you again…" She hadn't expected Ryou to really ever come over unless to see her and even then she had been sceptical to if Ryou would actually come or not. He seemed like the type to suffer alone, even if people try to reach out to he'd just pretend he was fine and happy and smiling.

"I hope it's ok that I'm over," Ryou bowed slightly, making Mariku roll his eyes. He wasn't sure if Isis had known that he was coming over she seemed surprised when he was at the front door, but Mariku had said it was fine with his older siblings. So he had assumed the woman would've known he was coming over but from her previous reaction would show otherwise. He glanced away from the woman crystal eyes to glance at Mariku as he spoke again.

"Look we dragged your brother here a billion times and he's a dick head, so I think it's ok if you come over," Mariku sighed lazily, "do you like these?"

"Whatever is fine," Ryou smiled slightly, "I'm not picky, Bakura and Akefia are though. It's annoying to take them out for dinner unless it's a steakhouse." Ryou giggled slightly, his brothers were the most pickiest of eaters on the last school camp last year they had decided to do a special one with two year groups and he had watched both his brothers practically starve themselves to death the entire time or just eating all the biscuits or using their thieving skills to steal from the kitchen or what other kids brought from home. Someone had brought a sandwich press and a kettle. Someone brought a blender. Others brought other random cooking items and food in case the camps food was bad and you have to realise this was a two night camp. So basically only one day in the middle to eat and some of the other students had brought enough food to survive a week as if the bus was going to break down and they were going to be stranded at camp.

"Yeah," Mariku chuckled in agreeance, "feeding them is practically impossible…plus they're obsessed with meat, and eating it practically raw. Do you like meat?" He was a vegan, but he knew Ryou's brothers had a weird obsession with the food. And they had zero table manners when eating it tearing it apart with their teeth and getting it everywhere. He probably wouldn't take them out to a restaurant even if they could agree on one that sold both vegan dishes and steak.

"Well not really," Ryou shrugged slightly, "I don't mind it, but not how much my brothers eat or how they eat it, I swear they'll get food poisoning some day but they'll never listen…"

Ryou's voice trailed off slightly. Both teens froze as a loud knock sounded against the door, it sounded like the people on the other side were ready to just bash down the timber slab. "Marik! Mariku!" Ryou's eyes widened as the knocking was soon accompanied by an angry sounding voice.

"Eep!" Ryou jumped down behind the bench, "don't tell them I'm here! They'll kill me!" he placed a finger to his lips turning red slightly as Mariku stared down at the boy cowering behind his bench, he looked cute no matter what he was doing. He shrugged slightly a smirk playing on his lips before he just let his lips curve up into one anyway as he tore his eyes from the albino in his kitchen to the door where another supposed albino was waiting for him.

"It's ok," Mariku smirked going to answer the door, "just stay hidden…"

"Ok," Ryou sat on the ground behind the bench and looked up at Isis with apologetic eyes, he felt bad confusing the woman like this. Plus this probably didn't look great, this was the second time he had come over and avoided his brothers. But still, he couldn't change his brothers views and so this is what he had to do. Plus he hadn't expected them to come over here.

"What did you two asses want?" Mariku chuckled lightly, they were still his friends after all, "it's a Saturday?"

"Yeah…is Ryou here?" Akefia asked gruffly getting straight to the point. He couldn't be bothered to muck around with his old friend, glancing into the house slightly. Slightly disappointed he didn't see a head of black or white. Isis hadn't been to work last week and while he liked sitting in her office or breaking into it. It wasn't as much fun without the other to scold him afterwards as he forced her to have a lunch break with him before sleeping on her couch or doing his uni work. They normally went out for lunch because he tried to make things but they tasted shit but it still put food in her head and she couldn't stop him following her to where ever she had her lunch. But she had been working from home apparently recently and he had missed her. But he was here for Ryou anyway.

"No. Why on bloody earth would he be here?" Mariku chuckled, "what? You two just wanted an excuse to come over? Marik's sleeping Kura~"

"That's not it at all!" Bakura growled, "we just don't know where else he would bloody go!"

"And he's a terrible liar," Akefia shrugged getting back onto the thought train of his brother rather than his friends older sibling, he paused in thought before adding, "plus we checked the food store."

"Well he's not here," Mariku rolled his eyes, "I doubt he would come here willingly, plus didn't you say if he comes I was meant to leave?" Mariku rolled his hand lazily. He was a pretty good liar, also the reason he barely got in trouble for not doing his homework when the teacher was actually bothered to check. Which wasn't often. Even though he had actually been doing some of it recently because Ryou was doing it and he figured it gave him an excuse to hang out with the teen longer after school hours at the library or wherever Ryou chose to do his homework. Plus Ryou was so cute when he scrunched up his nose at questions he didn't get or were just stupid and didn't make sense. Or when the answers in the back of the book are the exact same as his except for a different order and he would try to figure out why it was a different order and if it mattered or not. Which it didn't but still.

"And you would listen to us!" Bakura snapped, "that would be a first!"

"Is that all you asses wanted," Mariku raised an golden eyebrow, "or is there something else?"

"If we find out our brother was here you're dead," Akefia snarled, "you're still not allowed near him!"

"Yeah," Mariku rolled his lilac eyes lazily, "you saying that every time you see me doesn't sink in so you just have to repeat yourself all the bloody time…"

"Well we want to make sure you listen!" Bakura snapped, "we went through so much effort so he would never know you existed and now he knows we want him away from you…"

"Oh! I'm flattered," Mariku chuckled mock fanning himself, "I see you trust me so much~"

"We beat each other up every day of the week when we first met," Akefia pointed out, "do you see our point!"

"Nope," Mariku leant in the doorway, "I'm bored. Aren't you looking for you brother? He might be at one of those friends he mentioned houses…" he paused for a moment glancing inside slightly and speaking in a slightly quieter voice not really wanting Ryou to hear. He wasn't sure whether his next statement would bug the teen or not, "or you know I could've started a trend and he could be with one of his old bullies~" he winked cheekily.

"Shut up!" Bakura spat, "I will kill you!"

"He could be at Miho's…" Akefia said thoughtfully, "I think I spotted her talking to him when I dropped him off at school? They're probably still friends," he growled, he didn't like Miho. But still it made some sense.

"Fine…" Bakura spat after some hesitation, "come on, let's go find the kid…"

"Wow you sound like you care so much about him," Akefia chuckled dropping his grumpy mood a bit.

"Well if he didn't lie to us we wouldn't be doing this," Bakura growled, he loved Ryou but still he might of had plans. Then again nothing was forcing him to look for his brother.

"And you don't see his reason at all for lying? We're tracking him down," Akefia chuckled lightly with a slight shrug of his shoulder, "we don't let him do anything by himself…"

"Well thats his fault for being too bloody innocent!"

"Goodbye my trusting friends!" Mariku rolled his eyes watching as they turned to go back to their car they had apparently driven over.

"Shut up asshole!" Akefia snapped, he still was slightly pissed at Mariku. Plus he figured it was only fair. The other teen would be pissed if he chained Marik up to his bed and took of his shirt and put… well put more weird jewellery on him. Or maybe take it off. Hm, well he doubted Mariku would like it if he just did the chaining up thing.

"Love ya too ass!" Mariku chuckled closing the door and going back to the kitchen and leaning on the bench, "there gone bunny~"

"Oh," Ryou smiled popping up, "thanks! they can be a bit over protective sometimes, they have literally dragged me home from Miho's house and lectured me the entire way home…" he trailed off slightly.

"What were they lecturing you about?" Mariku raised an eyebrow smirking slightly as Ryou's face lit up red, he was too fucking adorable when he blushed. It should be illegal. And he was only aloud to blush at him. No one else.

"Girls…they practically told me never to kiss one unless they've met them and approved and we were dating," Ryou ducked slightly, "yeah, they can be a bit parenting in that way, though I do all the cooking, cleaning and washing…That reminds me I forgot to put on a load before I left!"

"Isis banned me from the washing machine," Mariku shrugged, "apparently you're not meant to put all the soap in one load."

Ryou giggled slightly, "I could teach you?"

"Really?" Mariku chuckled it wouldn't normally interest him if his sister tried teaching him but he wouldn't be opposed to Ryou, "sure! let's go steal a washing machine! Isis wouldn't let me use hers again if her life depended on it!" he smirked cheekily.

"No stealing Mariku," Ryou giggled, "though…could you tell Bakura and Akefia that too? they never listen and the people at the police station as starting to get to know me—really well."

"Oh really~" Mariku winked cheekily, "I have some really cool stolen stuff~"

"Really?" Ryou asked curiously excitement lit in his eyes, "like I don't want you stealing, but if you already have it?"

"Oh. I see," Mariku chuckled, "though my offer to go steal a washing machine is still open."

"I'm no thief Mariku," Ryou giggled happily, "I live with two though."

"I surprised they don't take you out thieving," Mariku smirked.

"Actually quite the opposite," Ryou shrugged slightly, "they come home from stealing something and tell me it's wrong to steal." Obviously no one taught them to lead by example.

"Wow, the so called 'thief kings' telling their little brother it's wrong to steal," Mariku chuckled, "how ironic?" he wasn't sure if he was using the term right or not but it didn't seem to bother the other teen so it couldn't be completely fucking wrong context? Right?

"I guess," Ryou smiled, "but no I don't want to be a thief anyway, we could go out though? I heard they released a new horror movie in the cinema."

"Sure," Mariku shrugged smirking slightly as another thought came into his head, "you'll never catch my brother in there~"

"Doesn't he like horror?" Ryou questioned, he quiet enjoyed horror. But he supposed it wasn't for everyone.

"Not in the slightest," Mariku chuckled, his brother screamed and ran out of the room or just froze and stayed up all night with the light on or snuck into bed with someone else, "he can't stand it~"

"Oh…do you like them?"

"Yeah," Mariku smirked, "come on, I can drive us. Unless you wanted to walk, but I think you walked here, you should've told me I would've picked you up around the corner."

"I don't have your number," Ryou shrugged, "and plus I wouldn't want to be an inconvenience!"

"You an inconvenience?" Mariku chuckled slinging an arm around Ryou's shoulders, "never!"

"Are you sure?" Ryou glanced around the kitchen, something blue catching his eyes curiously as he changed the topic slightly, "is that the flower I gave you?"

"Yeah, I kept it?" Mariku smirked shrugging slightly trying to make it seem like a casual thing, "I liked it."

Ryou smiled sweetly looking at the little blue flower, "but it was just a random flower I found?"

"So," Mariku shrugged, "it doesn't have to be a million dollar flower Ryou for me to like it."

"You know you really should be careful," Ryou giggled, "you don't want to make ignore your crush! I have to meet them sometime!"

"Yeah," Mariku shook his head helplessly, "I believe there still really clueless to my feelings though…" Really clueless, he stared at Ryou blankly a smirk still on his lips. Completely fucking clueless.

"Well you should tell them," Ryou smiled sweetly.

"I've given them hints," Mariku shook his head sighing hopelessly, "and it's harder than it looks Ryou." Obviously there was clueless then Ryou.

"I guess I wouldn't know?" Ryou shrugged, "when Miho had a crush on me she just told me straight out, but I guess I don't actually know, even though I would still like to know who it is?" he pouted slightly.

"I told you it was a secret bunny~" Mariku chuckled tapping a tanned finger cheekily to Ryou's pale nose, "come on…"

"Ok!" Ryou smiled leaving the kitchen with the tanned teen a light blush painting his cheeks at the touch on his nose, "bye Isis!"

"Bye Ryou," Isis stared after her brother with the pale teen before glancing back at the flower, Ryou gave it to him. Did her brother have a crush on the kid he kidnapped and chained in his bedroom? Poor Ryou…he didn't seem to have a clue though, it was obvious Mariku was pulling himself together for the pale teen though, and that would explain why he had been so happy recently. She had never seen her brother act like this, it was nice for a change. He was acting really sweet as far as she could tell.

"Wait! I should get my bag first!" Ryou paused in front of my door, jerking slightly in Mariku's powerful arm still slung around his shoulder.

"Why?"

"My wallets in there…I need to buy the tickets?"

"Ryou I'm buying the tickets," Mariku rolled his eyes shoving the teen out the door, "you're my guest…"

"But still!" Ryou pouted, he didn't want Mariku to pay for his ticket. Plus it wasn't like the teen would be coming to his house any time soon so he would almost always be the guest.

"No buts!" Mariku shook his head, "I'm buying and that's final…" he paused before adding, "that or we could steal them~" he winked cheekily.

"No stealing in front of me," Ryou pouted.

"But I can still do it?"

"Well I haven't stopped my brothers…why you?"

"I love your thinking bunny~" Mariku chuckled closing the door with his foot.

Isis stared at the closed door, her brother actually seemed to be trying to be nice to the pale teen, it was an odd sight. But she was happy.

"Hey Isis? Where did Mariku go?" Marik yawned walking into the kitchen, he had heard yelling from downstairs and woken up. But his brothers golden hair just disappeared from the door frame.

"He just went out for a while," Isis said simply, "why don't you just go watch tv until he comes back?"

"Why not?" Marik shrugged at his sister's weird behaviour, he hadn't seen much of his brother during school and he had been coming home late a couple times…he had been extremely jokie recently too, always in a good mood…it was odd, his brother normally snapped really easily…what changed? whatever it was he wanted it to stay like that.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **Hmmm** **…** **I actually wrote this chapter and originally it only had 2,431 word~ I did a grammar check and update and now its 4,632~ Yeah? Added like 2,000 words and not sure if I wrecked it by doing so or not? But yeah!**

 **Next chapter~**

" **do you know what today is?** **"**

" **February 14th?** **"**

 **Thankyou for reading** **…**


	10. Sneaky Date

**Sorry this is late~ Its Tuesday and yeah? I didn** **'** **t do anything on Sunday~ Sorry! But I** **'** **m going to post two chapters today because this one is tiny! so is the next one! Also this is a late Valentines day chapter! Because I really wanted one in my story! But it wasn** **'** **t in the right spot for one when Valentines day was actually here~ So! Here it is now!**

 **Phone conversations/texts~Bold**

 **Yu-gi-oh is such a wonderful thing~ That I sadly do not own :( I did Mariku and Ryou would so be together and the villains would of won fifty times over~ Yeah? Probably a good thing I don** **'** **t own it!**

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Chapter Ten

Sneaky Date

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

"Hey Ryou?" Mariku glanced awkwardly towards the pale teen, they had been hanging out a lot more and stuff, but still.

"Yeah?" Ryou smiled happily up at the tanned teen, the final bell for the day was going to go soon, "did you want to wait until the bell?"

"Sure…" Mariku shrugged staring up the front of the class, Bakura and Akefia were pissed at him for no reason, constantly showing up randomly just to rant even if Ryou was actually not there, then again some of the times it just ended up in Bakura stealing Marik and them making out. He couldn't help but feel slightly jealous of his brother because while his brother wasn't dating Bakura they were still practically together and he was kind of jealous of the kissing, he really wanted to just kiss Ryou and claim him officially. His sister had told him the speech of don't hurt him and all that junk a bit back, not in a crush way just a friend way.

"Ok? Whats up?" Ryou smiled turning to Mariku as the bell rang.

Shit! He's cute! Mariku growled internally, "do you know what today is?" he hated the awkwardness in his voice, he sounded so weak and petty.

"February 14th?"

"Anything else?"

"Um…Well minus getting a bunch of love letters from random girls, no," Ryou giggled slightly.

"They gave you letters?"

"Yeah and some chocolates…it's sweet I guess," Ryou shrugged, he never bothered to do anything but the girls at the school always gave him random items of affection.

"Did you want to go out?" Mariku growled at the awkwardness in his voice. He just couldn't get rid of it.

"Won't your crush get jealous?" Ryou giggled sending Mariku a questioning look. Wouldn't someone with a crush want to hang out with them and not just their friend on the so called 'day of love'.

"Na," Mariku chuckled, "I think there busy today anyway~"

"Oh," Ryou smiled shrugging slightly, "sure…I should text my brothers."

"Let them find you," Mariku shrugged taking Ryou out of the classroom, cautiously holding onto the other male's wrist, "we're going to have to walk though?"

"I'm cool with that," Ryou shrugged, "by the way I hope they don't find us. We'd be dead!"

"I suppose that's true bunny~" Mariku chuckled more at the cute way Ryou giggled at his own statement, "or I would be, you would just never be allowed out of their sight again."

"I suppose that's true," Ryou smiled, "did you have any clue to where we were going?"

"I had a plan," Mariku chuckled, "you like games yes?"

"Yeah?"

"Well I heard the game shop was holding a video game tournament, anyone can enter," he smirked as Ryou's face lit up excitedly, he was practically bounding on the spot. He had down his research.

"Really!?"

"Why would I lie like that?" Mariku chuckled leading Ryou towards the game shop, they were close. He was so happy Ryou was happy, even though he sucked at games.

"Not sure," Ryou shrugged, "do you know why?"

"No clue Ryou," the Egyptian teen chuckled staring down at his Albino crush, he glanced down as he heard music ring out from his pocket.

"Let me get that!" Ryou jumped fumbling with his phone awkwardly, trying to get it to be quiet.

"Is that the batman theme song?" Mariku chuckled, suited him.

"Shut up!" he quickly answered the phone, "hello?"

"You're not home…where are you?"

"Akefia, I just went out," Ryou sighed, "I'll be home soon! Bye!"

"Ryou wait!" his brothers voice rang out as he hung up, — "he hung up on me?" Akefia turned to Bakura who chuckled darkly in response—

"Well they'll be pissed later," Ryou giggled, "but it's ok…I can explain myself later".

"For now, we're here," Mariku chuckled showing the pale teen the building, smirking at Ryou's look of pure awe, "come on then!" Mariku gestured for the pale teen to enter the building.

Mariku smirked as he watched the pale teen run around the stall happily looking at everything in sight and then watching him ace the tournament, he entered as well but got eliminated pretty quickly…he sucked at games, though obviously Ryou was quite good at it, it was the final round now and Ryou looked pumped. He enjoyed watching the teen so happy. It just seemed right.

Ryou giggled slightly playing the game against the other girl - she looked cute - bitch, she better stay away from Ryou. He was pleased the teen was smiling though, he had scared off some more bullies the other day. He didn't even think the Albino had noticed, it was hard having a crush on Ryou though, he never realised how many girls thought the pale teen looked cute and they had been giving him random valentines day things all day apparently, bitches. He had him first.

He smirked as Ryou smiled happily at his victory, "hey Mariku! Guess what!" Ryou ran over to the tanned teen excitedly, "I won!"

"Congratulations little rabbit," Mariku chuckled, "I think I was about ten or more places behind you but still~"

"I didn't know this place existed," Ryou smiled, "but yeah you kind of were."

"Yeah, I just found out about it a week or two ago…" Mariku smirked down at the albino.

"Look," Ryou smiled, "I got the game we played as a prize!"

"Well I think you'd thrash me every time we play," Mariku chuckled lightly, loving the way Ryou's milk chocolate eyes shone with excitement.

"Just a little," Ryou giggled, "though I should get home soon…"

"Ok," Mariku shrugged opening the door for his little pale crush and following him out, "by the way I got you this," he shrugged pulling out a dark rose, "I picked a dark colour because I figured you'd like it better then red, but apparently they don't sell black roses…so this is more of a really dark purple? 'Black Jade' or something?"

"I love it Mariku!" Ryou smiled happily hugging the other teen, "I didn't get you anything…"

"I don't need anything," Mariku smirked, "well, see you at school tomorrow!" he waved shoving his hands deep into his pockets, he had succeed in taking the teen out on a valentine's date thing… he was lucky that he overheard people talking about it, then he had to do a bunch of research to figure out what it exactly was. He had never bothered to celebrate the silly day because he had no reasoning too.

Ryou paused for a second before spinning around and placing a quick kiss on Mariku's cheek. Not noticing the way the other teens cheeks lit up bright pink. "Bye Mariku!" Ryou smiled blushing twirling the rose in his hand, he couldn't explain why he was always so happy with Mariku. He walked down the street happily twirling the dark rose, it would need water, but the colour fascinated him, he could put it in his room? Sounded nice…they had vases of glasses he could put it in right? Mariku was staring after him with a light pink on his cheeks.

But did they have any vases to put this in? Yeah, he sighed fiddling with the rose opening his front door and walking into the house placing the flower carefully on the bench going to find a vase.

"What's this Ryou?"

"It's a black jade rose," Ryou said simply, he had kind of forgotten about his brothers…what was he meant to say? "My friend gave it to me, by the way I won a game tournament!" he quietly filled a glass and put the black rose in, "I'm going to put this in my room!"

"A friend?"

"Is that who our brother is spending all his time with?" Akefia glanced up as Bakura leant lazily on the bench both boys eyes watching their youngest brother walk happily up the stairs holding the rose from his 'friend'.

"We need to figure out who this new 'friend' is…"

"Agreed," Akefia nodded.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **Next chapter~**

" **Fine,** **"** **Bakura growled, he hated to wait for anything,** **"** **I** **'** **m going to the Ishtar** **'** **s house** **…"**

" **Your going to see Marik again? Are you still being pissed with Mariku?** **"** **Akefia raised an eyebrow.**

 **Thankyou for reading** **…**


	11. Confusion

**Heres the second chapter I said I would post! Its only like 1,500 words like the last one but still~ Hope you like it!**

 **Phone conversations/texts~Bold**

 **Hello! Just wanted to sadly say that I don** **'** **t actually own Yu-gi-oh or the characters~ So yeah** **…** **I will probably never own it either~ So keep that in mind~**

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Chapter Eleven

Confusion

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

"Hey Ry?" Akefia glanced over at his younger brother walking through the door.

"Sorry I'm late," Ryou bowed slightly, but he couldn't wipe the smile off his lips, Mariku had taken him to this really cool food market, it was only open on Fridays. Though the Egyptian did admit afterwards he had stolen a bag of apples, he didn't overly mind though, nobody normally thought to take him out to those type things. Mariku liked taking him out for some reason, he had to question if Mariku's crush was getting jealous or not and if Mariku had some deeper reason for it. He was probably seeing things. Hopeful? Maybe he was trying to make his crush jealous by hanging out with him.

"It's fine," Akefia waved off his brother's statement, "but could I have a word with you?"

"Um," Ryou bit his lip nervously, his brother never wanted to talk unless there was a problem, "I had some homework I was going to do…"

"It's the weekend tomorrow Ry," Bakura sighed making Ryou flip around as his pale brother slammed the door closed, cornering him like a rabbit.

"I was hoping not to have to do it on the weekend, I had a group project to work on," Ryou took a slight step back as his pale brother went and joined his tanned one, "I was going to work on the part you had to do by yourself…"

"We'll be quick," Akefia patted the cushion next to him calmly.

"But…" Ryou glanced away slightly.

"Just sit down Ryou," Bakura practically demanded, "when did you become so desperate not to talk to us?"

"Yeah Ry? Don't cha like us anymore?" Akefia asked in a faked hurt tone standing up slowly and advanced towards his brother still not moving from in front of the door, "are you feeling ok?" he placed a hand carefully on his head, "you're not hot…that's good."

"I'm not sick," Ryou moved his head to the side, "I just don't feel like getting another lecture…that's all." He pouted slightly not quite brave enough to look his brothers in the eyes.

"We aren't going to lecture you Ry, you know that?" Akefia said calmly, "we just want to protect you," he sighed patting some hair behind his brother's ear, his younger brother always had such soft hair.

"Do I seriously look like I have something so importantly wrong with me," Ryou sighed subconsciously hugging his arm, "can we talk later? I'm kind of tired…"

"Of course," Bakura sighed, "but you will talk with us?"

"Yeah," Ryou rolled his eyes walking into the kitchen and taking out the things he picked up and placing them away into the pantry, along with Mariku's stolen apples he only wanted the one…

"Where did you go exactly?" Akefia glanced the the fruit his brother was putting away, "that doesn't look like the stuff from the shop normally sells?"

"I went to a food market," Ryou shrugged, "it was really cool…they had stalls for everything"

"Did you go alone?" his brother raised a grey eyebrow questioningly. He didn't like Ryou going to new places alone. It was unsafe.

"I went with a friend, they told me about it," Ryou smiled placing away the last of the items, "don't worry about it. I'm going to bed for a while though," Ryou yawned stretching out sleepily, "we can talk later ok?"

"Yeah," Akefia nodded silently as he watched his brother go up the stairs and into his room, "who is this friend of his Bakura?"

"How am I meant to know?" Bakura grunted leaning on the kitchen counter, "he doesn't tell me jack about his social life, did you want me to start hanging around him at school?"

"Not just yet Bakura," Akefia shook his head, "Ryou seems happy…leave him for now, if he mentions this 'friend' more then we will check up on this 'friend' and make sure they is suitable for our little brother and if not we will scare them away, simple." Was it the same friend who gave his brother a rose a couple of weeks ago? If so that was slightly more worrying. Maybe they would have to break some bones. He smirked slightly at the thought of a good fight.

"Fine," Bakura growled, he hated to wait for anything, "I'm going to the Ishtar's house…"

"You're going to see Marik again? Are you still being pissed with Mariku?" Akefia raised an eyebrow questionably. Bakura was still pissed whenever Mariku was brought up.

"No," Bakura snarled, "it's more like he's avoiding me and anyway I never said I was going for Marik!"

"Are you planning on hanging out with the teen apparently avoiding you? Or Isis and Rishid which can't stand either of us?" Well he was sure Isis didn't mind him. Probably. Hopefully. Hm. Maybe he should look into that.

Bakura hissed angrily, "leave me alone!"

"Tell Marik I said hi!" he smirked leaning on the bench as he heard the door swing open and slam closed.

Bakura growled getting into the car and driving down to the Ishtar's house blaring the music as loud as Akefia said it could go without breaking it. Mariku was outside lying on the grass randomly, he glanced up as the car came closer but didn't bother to move. Bakura huffed as he got out of the car and crouched over the Egyptian.

"You're blocking my sun Albino," Mariku glanced at the teen towering over him, checking it wasn't Ryou…no defiantly Bakura. "Move…"

"Why are you just lying here?" Bakura raised an eyebrow chuckling slightly as the tanned teen begun batting his white hair out of his face, he knew the bigger teen was quite ticklish if anyone was game enough to try.

"I'm tired and I want to tan," Mariku moaned as Bakura's hair hung over his face and tickled it harshly.

"You're already tanned as shit," Bakura chuckled. He wasn't overly pissed at the other teen, but still.

"So? Discrimination much?" Mariku chuckled lightly, glad Bakura seemed in an ok mood at the moment.

"Not at all," Bakura rolled his eyes sitting on the grass, "why are you avoiding me exactly though? You don't do any clubs, they banned us from them in year seven after we practically destroyed them all…"

"I'm not avoiding you," Mariku smirked, "I would be gone by now if that was true and I'm not a ninja especially with my hair you'd have to be pretty blind not to see me coming." Subtle wasn't something he was good at, he was pretty straight forward. Except apparently with Ryou who didn't seem to notice any of his feelings for him. That creampuff boy was dense.

"What are you doing then? Last time I checked we're your only friends?"

"Hey!" Mariku gruffed, though it was true…the Touzoku's were his and Marik's only friends really, "and you know new teacher…constantly getting me in trouble for shit, been taking down some small time bullies in the class and schoo.l"

"Is there a reason?"

"For?"

"Taking down these bullies?" Bakura glanced at the Egyptian curiously, "we normally don't bother unless it affects us? Or if we're bored."

"Just because I'm bored and you know I have other personal reasons Kura."

"Personal reasons?" Bakura raised an eyebrow, "like?"

"Personal," Mariku hissed, "meaning none of your concern—"

"What did you get up to today? Like after school," Bakura changed the topic, "apparently Marik said you guys came down separately and in different vehicles…why?"

"I needed to do something important," Mariku huffed, "you wouldn't understand...I'm going in now, I don't want to burn like you~"

"Shit!" Bakura groaned sitting up realising his face and arms had slowly started to burn, "you could of told me sooner!"

"And miss that priceless expression when you found out, hell no!" Mariku chuckled, "plus now when we whack your arms it'll hurt~ isn't that just grand Kura?" he smirked cheekily showing off pointed teeth.

"Your an ass"

"When haven't I been?" Mariku chuckled sitting up, "Marik's in his room…"

"Why does everyone think I came here for Marik!"

"You didn't come here for me?"

"Marik!" Bakura jumped as another Egyptian teen walked over.

"Is that a yes?" Mariku raised an eyebrow.

"No!" Bakura growled, "I was pissed off…"

"Why?" Mariku chuckled slightly, but he was mostly curious. The other teen wasn't acting like he was pissed off.

"Never mind," Bakura snarled.

"Well you should tell us," Mariku stood up slowly, "you came here after all, I wouldn't go to your house pissed and not tell you why…"

"You don't know where I live," Bakura rolled his eyes.

"I can find you~" Mariku winked cheekily.

"Yeah? Whats got you so pissed?" Marik questioned.

"Ryou," Bakura said simply.

"How did that boy piss you off?" Marik questioned, "when he was over when we met him he seemed innocent as shit?" he glanced at his brother to see any reactions, the Egyptian teen said he wanted the pale teen…did he still have a crush on Bakura's brother?

"Yeah that's the bloody problem!" Bakura snarled, "he's bloody not telling us jack shit! and Akefia said I'm not to fucking intervene yet!"

"Why should you?" Mariku rolled his eyes.

"Because he's my bloody brother!" Bakura snapped back.

"Have fun with that," Mariku growled walking towards the door, "move out of the way Marik," he forcefully shoved him to the side before going up to his room and closing the door.

"You know you are a little over protective of the boy?"

"I don't care… I like to know what he is doing at all times," Bakura growled, "what's got your brother pissed?"

"I don't think he's pissed," Marik shrugged, "confused… probably tired, he's been getting in trouble a lot more for starting random fights."

"Why?"

"He won't tell me…"

Bakura shrugged slightly walking over to the door, "so we going to go make out or what?"

"Sure," Marik shrugged, "let's go to my room?"

"By the way Akefia says hi."

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **By the way~ I probably not going to expand on what they did to get banned from the schools clubs and stuff~ Unless anyone wanted me too** **…** **but otherwise let your imagination run wild!**

 **Next chapter~**

" **How did you cut your cheek then?** **"** **he stared blankly at the Egyptian teen**

" **Scissors,** **"** **Mariku shrugged,** **"** **don** **'** **t run with them?** **"**

 **Thankyou for reading** **…**


	12. Friends

**Hello! Hope everyone is having an awesome day!**

 **Phone conversations/texts~Bold**

 **Still don** **'** **t own Yu-gi-oh** **…**

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Chapter Twelve

Friends

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

"Hey?"

"Hm? Oh, it's you" Mariku rolled his eyes at the purple haired girl, "I'm not hurting Ryou if that's why you're here."

"I know," she smiled, "I had you all wrong Ishtar, I haven't seen Ryou this happy for years! thankyou…"

"Oh," Mariku glanced down at the white haired teen helping one of the other boys finish homework before the teacher arrived, the pale teen was quite smart.

"But can I ask you something?" she smirked glancing back at the pale teen.

"What?" Mariku growled, "what could you seriously want to ask me bitch?"

"Why are you hanging out with Ryou? Mister I'm feared around the school?" Miho giggled, "do you have a crush on him?"

"No!" Mariku defended himself thankful for his dark skin absorbing the red that was seeping onto his cheeks, how did he go to one of the most feared to getting flustered from a random girl asking a simple question.

"Well that's good then," she smirked, "he told me yesterday he had a crush on the guy he's helping~ He was going to ask him out later~"

"What!" Mariku stood up and glared down at the boys…wait Ryou has barely spoken to that boy all year—shit—he sat back down hastily, "I hate you bitch."

"But you love Ryou," Miho giggled, "he's a sweet kid…please don't hurt him."

"I wouldn't," Mariku glanced down at Ryou, he was walking up to them now.

"Oh! Miho! Mariku!?" Ryou smiled awkwardly, "I didn't know you two talked?!"

"We don't," Mariku said simply, "she was asking me a question, did you help _him_ with _his_ homework?"

"Yeah," Ryou smiled, "it's done now, do you not like him?"

"No, Why?"

"You sounded off when you mentioned him," Ryou shrugged, "and plus this is the first time I talked to him before! Practically the first time I've seen him!" Mariku glared at the purple haired girl as she burst out laughing, "did I miss something?"

"No," Mariku growled.

"Have fun Ryou-chan~" she winked cheekily.

"Ok!" Ryou smiled, "you too!"

"And Mariku~ Good luck~" she winked.

"Shut up!"

"What?" Ryou blinked as Miho walked off and Mariku slammed his face down onto the desk, "is that the boy you have a crush on?" was his only conclusion.

"No Ryou," Mariku sighed, why was the albino so dense? "I haven't even met that kid."

"Oh, well what was it?"

"Something your purple head girl said," Mariku growled, "do you have any crushes yet?"

"Nope…and you mean Miho?" Ryou glanced down at his old friend, "what did she say."

"Nothing of importance to you," Mariku moaned, "why did you stop hanging around with them anyway."

"We kind of had a fight—it was stupid," Ryou glanced away, "I'm happy with my choice still."

"Was it with that Yugi child?" Mariku raised an eyebrow, he had been complaining his ass off last year about some fight he had with a friend, was it Ryou. He regretted not listening properly now, "if so I've seen him looking at you."

"Yeah it was him," Ryou sighed, "and I still haven't changed my opinion so yeah, I don't really want to say what it was about so don't bother." Yeah? He was sure his opinion hadn't changed, it was ages ago now? but still, he didn't regret his choice.

"Never," Mariku chuckled, "I have something to deal with at the start of break, I'll meet you where? Not near the field though, that's where my brother and Kura sit. What about you know that place near the sport building, just wait there ok."

"Sure Mariku," Ryou smiled, "can I ask what you are up too?"

"I'll tell you another time, ok Bunny?" Mariku smirked if Ryou waited at that spot he shouldn't be visible from bullies and he also shouldn't be able to see him teaching some kids he found yesterday discussing beating up the pale teen getting beaten up.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Ryou sighed leaning on the wall and sliding down it so he was just sitting, the sun was beating down on everything in sight, such a beautiful sight, Mariku had gone to do whatever he had planned the second the bell rang, he seriously questioned what he did… sometimes he knew he was with Bakura, but that normally took the whole break and that was just because technically he was still Bakura's friend first, he felt slightly guilty taking his brother's friend and also Mariku spending so much of his free time with him. He really enjoyed talking to the other teen but maybe he was pushing it sometime? He didn't want to lose his only current friend, plus Miho still hung out with his old 'friends' he sighed leaning back calmly. He was mostly hidden from the rest of the school, was that Mariku's intention?

He seemed protective slightly, was it something to do with Bakura being his brother or what? He wasn't even sure why Mariku hung out with him sometimes. Normally people didn't come near him or beat him up by now, none had acted like Mariku was… then again none had kidnapped him either, though Mariku hadn't actually done anything really he mostly just asked him questions. He still did randomly, they were all different from what music he liked to where he thought the easiest places to rob with the best rewards were and he only told him after he made Mariku promise he wasn't going to go rob them.

He didn't trust him completely sometimes but no robberies were reported in the places, so that was kind of comforting, he glanced up. He would have to be careful not to burn, his brother was burnt at the moment. Akefia kept hitting him, they had been fighting more recently, though it didn't seem to be about the sunburn. It seemed more about him, he bit his lip slightly, why were his brothers fighting? They always stopped when they realised he was listening and pretended to be joking around or suddenly have to both leave in different directions. He had been pretending not to notice, but it was getting to him. He didn't want his brothers to be angry at each other. Maybe he should talk to them about it. Actually that might not be the smartest idea in some of the fights where they resulted in physical violence, they smashed a glass on the ground the other day.

"Hey Ryou?" it wasn't Mariku's voice, he sighed hugging his knees tightly, he knew he probably looked upset so he wouldn't bother looking up.

"Yeah…its Ryou," he said quietly, "you, if you here to beat me up I can't be bothered today…maybe tomorrow?"

"We don't want to beat you up," the voice sighed, and Ryou noticed the person or people had actually started to sit down in front of him, "how can you still say that so openly?"

"What?" Ryou glanced up slightly, "Yugi?" he blinked slightly leaning his chin on his knees, he was slightly surprised he hadn't recognised his voice.

"Yeah Yugi," Yugi rolled his eyes slightly at the pale teen, "and about getting beaten up?"

"Why should I bother otherwise," Ryou shrugged, "if their going to do they will… I can't very well stop them, can I?"

"It's still not right," a girl's voice protested.

"Never said it was," Ryou glanced down, "I hope this wasn't the reason for your visit. To tell me not to let myself get beat up."

"No," Yugi shook his head, "I just don't like fighting… so I came here to say I'm sorry, you're entitled to have your own option. I hope we can be friends again, you know," Yugi glanced away slightly. It had been almost half a year and now he was apologising? now? Of all times.

"Oh," Ryou smiled slightly, "it's fine, I don't mind."

"What don't you mind," a voice growled from above, "whats going on," he was slightly peeved people had started to bug his Ryou. He thought he hid him well enough to let him not be bugged.

"Mariku!" Yugi shivered slightly at the scary teen towering over him, he had learnt to stay away from him last year, the teen was feared throughout the school.

"Yugi," he said blankly before glancing at Ryou who jumped up and rushed over.

"Mariku!" Ryou looked at the other teens face, "how did you hurt yourself!"

"Never mind that Ryou…" Mariku growled slightly, the stupid kid had a unexpected damned knife and cut his cheek, "just an unexpected turn of events."

"Are you ok? You didn't hurt yourself?" Ryou pouted, Mariku always refused to tell him if he was hurt, "did you go out fighting?"

"No," Mariku shook his head.

"How did you cut your cheek then?" he stared blankly at the Egyptian teen, he wasn't stupid.

"Scissors," Mariku shrugged some of his anger draining away at the fact Ryou ditched the other kids to go to him, "don't run with them?"

"Scissors, you don't own any, plus the teacher took them off you last week when you tried cutting the girl in front of us hair."

"It was going to be funny!" Mariku pouted, "plus she said she was sick of always having such long hair anyway."

"Even if you chose to lie to me Mariku you should go disinfect it, it's bleeding you know?"

"Fuck!" Mariku growled, "I thought I stopped it!"

"Nope," Ryou shook his head, "still bleeding, go to Bakura's car, you know where I keep the first aid kit, here's the keys."

"But Ryou!" he moaned, he didn't want to look less feared in the eyes of Yugi's friends, it took him bloody forever to convince Yugi he should be feared. It was bloody hard to convince Yugi, a lot harder then one would think it would be.

"No buts," Ryou shook his head, "go fix up your cheek. I was talking with Yugi anyway, don't come back until your cheek is fixed…"

"But," Mariku moaned but turned around to leave, "just don't move."

"Wasn't planning on it," Ryou sighed, "I wish you'd stop hurting yourself."

"That was Mariku Ishtar?" Yugi questioned, he seemed a lot more mellowed out then the teen he sat next to last year, a lot more mellowed out.

"Yeah," Ryou shrugged still staring after Mariku as the tanned teen seemed to just growl off, before turning to the group again.

"Do you two know each other," Yami questioned, "has he hurt you?"

"Mariku's my friend," Ryou smiled happily, "and no he hasn't hurt me."

"You know he is feared right," Jounouchi a blonde haired teen added.

"So? He's nice once you get to know him," Ryou shrugged, "I sit next to him in class."

"Is that it?"

"No as I said he's my friend," Ryou shrugged blinking slightly as he noticed a blond puff of hair in front of him.

"I'm back," Mariku puffed falling back, and trying to catch his breath.

"Did you run?" Ryou blinked curiously at the tanned teen.

"No I'm just a fast walker," Mariku puffed, "really fast…"

"You didn't have to run," Ryou sighed, "I wasn't going anywhere…"

"I knew that," Mariku huffed, "I just didn't want to make you wait— yep…"

"Yep?" Ryou raised an eyebrow and the other teen fell back puffing, "you don't run much do you?"

"Not in the slightest—normally people run from me," Mariku sighed.

"How do you catch them if you can't run well?"

"I cheat~" Mariku chuckled, "come lie down with me bunny…then I won't look like an idiot by myself!"

"You're the one who chose to run," Ryou sighed sitting down next to Mariku.

"So?" Mariku pouted jealously, he didn't really feel like leaving his Ryou around a group of about five other guys—no way—"I wouldn't of run if you'd just of come with me…"

"I was talking."

"Yes and you still haven't introduced me," Mariku rolled his eyes, "well I know Yugi and Yami from last year," he smirked victoriously, he had gone through a bunch of effort to make Yugi fear him. It had actually taken much more effort than most would think.

"Oh," Ryou smiled, "well if you sit up a bit I can point out who is who… if you wanted?"

"I always do Ryou," Mariku hoisted himself onto his elbows, "go on, point away."

"Well that's obviously Yugi and Yami, then that's Jounouchi," Ryou pointed at the blonde haired teen, "thats Honda," he pointed at the brown haired teen, "you know Miho…"

"Yeah," she smiled giggling, "hey Mariku~" she winked cheekily.

"Still hate you," he growled quietly just so Ryou couldn't hear, but the girl would be able to tell.

"Thats Anzu," he pointed at a brown haired girl, "and that's Otogi," he pointed at the black haired teen, his hair was tied back into a pigtail and he had dice hanging from his ears.

"And you all seem to know me," Mariku rolled his eyes, "can I ask what your talking about with Ryou?"

"Mariku, why should it matter what they talk about with me," Ryou pouted.

"I'm just looking out for you," Mariku promised.

"I haven't heard that before?" Ryou raised an eyebrow, he hated that everyone thought he needed some sort of protection from everyone.

"I'm not crazy like your brothers though!" he protested, "well I'm not sane… but that's a minor detail, who is these days anyway?" he chuckled.

"I suppose they're a lot worse then you," Ryou shrugged, "they seemed pissed at the moment do you know why? I'm too nervous to ask."

"No idea," Mariku shrugged, "he's been coming over a lot more, though Isis banned him from the garden. He destroyed her flower garden, he's not killing me yet so that means he doesn't know I'm hanging out with you."

"Why would he care? I thought you guys were friends?" Yami raised an eyebrow.

"We are…I was merely temporally forever banned from going anywhere near Ryou," Mariku shrugged.

"Wait he destroyed Isis flowers!? What were they! I should replace them," Ryou tried to think where the closest flower shop was.

"Don't worry about them Ryou," Mariku shrugged, "they were meaningless flowers…just to make to yard look 'pretty' in my sister's words, originally me and Marik were meant to look after them, so it's not like they haven't been on a dying road for long."

"What?"

"Just don't go buy flowers," Mariku rolled his eyes, "or I'll go rob the flower shop."

"Fine," Ryou sighed, "just don't rob it."

"Deal," Mariku smirked leaning back.

"Wait!" Jounouchi stopped the other two, "why are you banned away from Ryou?"

"I kidnapped him," Mariku said simply, "apparently that's not how you meet people these days," he winked cheekily.

"You what!" Anzu jumped at the information.

"I merely stole his brother's car which he was in then took him to my house and locked him in my bedroom until Bakura arrived," Mariku smirked, still not really regretting it. The boy had been so cute with his jewellery and fun to feed.

"I can say for sure you're the first person in school to kidnap me," Ryou smiled slightly.

"You were the first person I kidnapped too," Mariku nodded, "you should feel honoured!"

"Nope," Ryou sighed, "still don't feel overly honoured Mariku…sorry."

"Awe," Mariku chuckled, "was it a good kidnapping still? I was thinking of taking it up as a career," Mariku smirked, "stealing my friends brothers that is…" Plus that just meant he would be able to kidnap Ryou a whole bunch.

"Well I could suggest a few things," Ryou shrugged, "firstly if you're going to kidnap them don't start by accident…"

"Awe~ You want me kidnapping people bunny?" Mariku chuckled.

"No," Ryou shook his head, "I've just watch a lot of television and know how to do it properly."

"He kidnapped you? And now your friends?" Honda wanted to ensure he had the facts correct.

"Yep," Mariku smirked, "I can't make friends normally…what fun would that be~" he winked cheekily, "Akefia sent me and Marik to hospital after finding out that me and Bakura had been fighting every day for a week—still broke his arm."

"Wait… that's how Akefia broke his arm?" Ryou sighed.

"He refused to tell you?"

"Well he didn't tell me he had any friends until you just took his car while I so happened to be sitting around in it," Ryou shrugged.

"Ditto," Mariku shrugged, "did you know you're the reason I'm not allowed over your house?"

"Nope," Ryou shook his head, "no visitors are allowed over, Bakura's and Akefia's rule."

"Thats stupid," Mariku growled.

"I chose not to complain," Ryou shrugged, "the only time I brought anyone home was Miho and it was a mistake, they lectured her the entire time."

"Yeah," Miho giggled, "I don't think we actually did anything."

"That's ok," Ryou sighed, "my house isn't that interesting anyway."

"I'm interested," Mariku shrugged.

"I bet you are," Miho giggled.

"Shut up!" Mariku growled.

"I don't get it," Ryou blinked.

"She's being stupid Ryou," he growled angrily at the girl, "come on the bells going to ring soon. I'll walk you to class."

"Um, ok?" Ryou quickly agreed as Mariku pulled him up not waiting for an answer and walking off, "bye! I'll see you later?" he questioned, "wait? Miho's in our class too… she could walk with us?"

"No she can walk with them," Mariku huffed.

"Why?"

"Never mind…"

"Yeah," Miho giggled, "have fun with Mariku!"

"Shut up!" Mariku growled dragging the pale teen further away.

"What's wrong?" Ryou stared at Mariku worriedly.

"Nothing…" Mariku sighed angrily, "I just need to finish some work before the bell rings…"

"I can help?" Ryou offered happily.

"That's odd," Yugi stared after them curiously, "prey and victim…"

"I think its cute," Miho giggled.

"Is Mariku forcing him?" Honda questioned.

"No," Miho giggled, "not in the slightest…I doubt he would leave Ryou alone if the world depended on it…"

"He kidnapped him," Yugi added, "this doesn't bother you?"

"Well yeah, but I know Ryou's safe with him now," Miho smiled staring after the two Ryou seemed to be explaining something to the bigger teen, "that reminds me I needed to check his phone."

"Why?"

"He has something on it I wanted him to delete ages ago," Miho shrugged.

"Ok! Wait! What makes you so sure he won't hurt Ryou," Jounouchi interrupted, "that kid wouldn't complain if someone tried killing him!"

"You didn't hear it from me but the big bad Mariku has a crush on him~" Miho winked slightly, "sadly for him though Ryou's about as dense as they come~"

"He likes Ryou?" Yugi blinked staring at the two just starting to disappear from view

"Yep~ Figured it out earlier today actually," Miho giggled, "he obviously doesn't want anyone knowing though~"

"This is Mariku Ishtar right?" Otogi spoke up.

"Yep," Miho giggled.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

"Don't move Ryou," Mariku settled the other teen, "you don't want me to screw it up do you?"

"You know I have to wash it off before I leave school anyway?"

"So, why can't you be my albino Egyptian for the day?" Mariku concentrated on painting the little lines under Ryou's brown eyes, "just be quiet for a moment until I finish ok?"

Ryou wanted to respond, but in doing so he would be talking, but shaking his head up and down would be more likely to screw up the other teen.

"What are those anyway," Jounouchi questioned.

Mariku glanced at the blonde teen before back at Ryou's gentle features, "Kohl marking… they're Egyptian."

"No offence you seem really weird doing it," Anzu noted.

"Why? They're literally tattooed on my face," Mariku huffed slightly, "don't move Ryou. I'm almost done."

"Your mister feared around the school and most people say you're mean and rough," Anzu assessed the other teen, "but you paint them so gently and calmly."

"I use to do them on Marik," Mariku shrugged, "he was scared to get tattoos for a while. I convinced him otherwise, by the way my offer is still available if you wanted them tattooed Ryou. I'm done by the way, don't touch them yet."

"I don't want a tattoo Mariku," Ryou fiddled in his lap, he had an urge just to touch the markings, "are you sure it's ok for me to have them? and you know I have to take them off before I leave school, my brothers can't see them," he started to just list things.

"Shh," Mariku growled putting his hand over the pale teens mouth, "firstly yes I'm the one who wanted to put them on you again, and secondly I was going to drag you to my house anyway, you said you wanted to teach me how to use the oven."

"You wanted to do that today?" Ryou blinked, "do we need to pick any ingredients up on the way home then? and I need to tell my brothers I'll be late home," Ryou bit his lip, "though they might still be to busy fighting to notice…"

"I can go send Kura to the hospital," Mariku suggested, "not Akefia… But Bakura sure?"

"No!" Ryou pouted.

"I was kidding ok," Mariku growled, "unless you wanted me too~" Ryou stared at him blankly, "take that as a no then," he chuckled, "but how am I meant to know what's in the kitchen. I almost set the blender on fire—don't ask how—just don't."

Ryou opened his mouth to question but closed it again deciding it was safer not to ask, "well we can just pick up what we need on the way home, we can save your sisters ingredients."

"How does someone set a blender on fire!" Honda broke in.

"Do you really want to know?" Mariku glanced at the brown haired teen with a deadly smirk, "you know I could easily kill you in a moment and you'd never see me coming~"

"Don't say that," Ryou pouted, "you'll scare them off."

"But I'm joking Ryou, for now at least," he smirked, "depends really~"

"Just don't ok?" Ryou bit his lip, "give me your knife."

"How do you know I have one?"

"Firstly you have mentioned it and both my brothers have one," Ryou said blankly, "they tried giving me a flip one but I refused… now give it, I can give it back when you prove yourself."

"Ryou," Mariku moaned, "but I'm just joking around…look," Mariku unattached his choker and placed it on Ryou's neck, "now I can't cut your throat and mine is exposed."

Ryou blushed slightly staring down at the piece of gold now around his neck, "that proves nothing!" he pouted, more he was just embarrassed.

"Why do you look so much cuter in it?" Mariku mused, "and also it proves now that I can as easily be killed as the rest, except you though."

"M-Mariku!" Ryou flushed even darker looking away from the tanned teen, "that isn't the point."

"Ok," Mariku shrugged smirking at the red teen happily, he looked so cute with the Kohl markings and chocker, he glanced up for a moment to glare at one of the other teens staring at Ryou, "hey. I need to do something quickly?"

"What?"

"I need to have a word with someone," Mariku shrugged standing up and going over to the group of boys. He knew them, they defiantly picked on the weak. And he was pretty sure he and Bakura pissed them off the other week. He couldn't hurt them, Ryou was watching. He sighed leaning on the wall behind them, they were discussing Ryou. He swallowed making them spin around, "I couldn't help but overhear you speaking about Touzoku's little brother?"

"Yeah? What's it got to do with you Ishtar?," one of the boys growled, "protecting the little runt or something."

"Good observation," Mariku chuckled darkly, "you're not as stupid as you look, so I'll give you a chance to figure out what will happen if you even attempt to lay a finger on him~ Go on guess~"

"What. You going to attack us Ishtar?" they chuckled.

"No, you wish," Mariku chuckled, "it'll be much, much worse…" he chuckled patting down the boys cheek and grabbing the hair yanking on it and pulling a bunch out, "oops!" Mariku smirked.

"What the hell!" the other teen growled attempting to punch Mariku who simply moved out of the way.

"I'm not trying to start a fight," Mariku huffed glancing at the pale teen, he was watching his actions damn…

"You're one of the ones who started it last week!" the teen protested.

"Good then take it out on me," Mariku raised an eyebrow lazily, "not on Ryou."

"Why should it concern you," he growled trying to punch the other teen again, but instead Mariku simply caught it and just held it there, "it's Bakura's brother, not yours."

"Because its Ryou," Mariku gruffed quickly snapping the boy's wrist upwards making him scream out in pain but Mariku was fast to muffle the noise and place a hand over the boy's mouth, "now this is just simply a warning…if I catch you scheming against Ryou again, you'll wish I just killed you here and now," he smirked letting go of both the boys mouth and fist, "I think you sprained your wrist? Go to the nurse~"

"Fuck you Ishtar," the teen growled clutching his wrist lovingly and storming off with his friend towards the nurse.

"Tell them I said hi!" Mariku chuckled watching them run off before turning back to Ryou…shit he was still watching, maybe he could play it off? He walked back carefully and sat down

"What was that about?" Ryou blinked accusingly

"Um…I didn't do anything Ryou," Mariku shrugged

"Wrists don't go that way," Ryou sighed shaking his head, "why did you hurt him?"

"Um…yeah I have nothing," Mariku moaned, "I wasn't planning on hurting him really Ryou, he merely did something I disagreed with… plus he threw the first punch, all I was doing was defending!"

"And why was he punching you exactly?"

"I pulled his hair," Mariku pouted

"And you pulled his hair because?"

"He did something I disliked Ryou," Mariku rolled his eyes, "it is non of your concern now… plus he started it before I even went over there"

"How?"

"They were scheming," Mariku pouted, "it doesn't matter now, they know better…"

"Mariku," Ryou poked the other teen not looking at him, "what were them scheming about?"

"Never mind bunny," Mariku chuckled, "here's my knife," he turned around shoving the sharp object in Ryou's pale hands, "now be quiet…"

Ryou's eyes widened seeing the sharp object in his hand, "shit!" Ryou swore not actually expecting that Mariku would give him his knife, "oh shit! I'm so sorry!"

"I think that's the first time I heard you say that," Mariku blinked, "it is sad I think it's bloody adorable when you say it?"

Ryou blinked as his face heated up a bright red, "I wasn't meant to say that…" Ryou looked down at the knife still in his hands, "take your knife back, I don't have anywhere to put it." Ryou held the knife out weakly.

"I can show you how to hide it?" Mariku suggested.

"No thank you," Ryou shook his head, "I'm just going to go get a drink from the bubblers," Ryou stood up quickly and left for the drinking fountains.

"But your drink bottles full?" Mariku rolled his eyes, "he knows he makes it bloody hard to protect him from asses when he doesn't like you threatening them…"

"So what were the kids scheming?" Yami asked blankly.

"To beat up Ryou for something Kura did last week," Mariku shrugged, "why does everyone want to beat him up?"

"Been trying to figure that out for years," Miho shrugged, "he put up with it for so long…"

"I'm going after him," Mariku stood up, "by the way don't tell him, but I think I might of broken the kids wrist…" he smirked slightly hoping that he had, he had heard a definite snap in it, he sighed walking through the school glaring at the few students who dared to make eye contact and out to the car park knocking on the door to Bakura's car, he sighed as it opened slightly, "this isn't the bubblers Ryou…" he froze noticing the tears running down his cheeks, "Ryou. You're crying?"

"No," Ryou stared up at the tanned teen with watery eyes.

"Strap yourself in," Mariku sighed, "we're going out for a while…" he sighed closing the door and getting in the driver's seat the keys were already in, Ryou had the radio on. He slowly drove out of the car park and school, Ryou didn't seem to be complaining as the school was left behind in the distance. He pulled up outside a cafe and checking his phone, Yugi gave him his number last year for some fucked up reason, well it would come in use now.

'Yugi this is Mariku, me and Ryou probably aren't coming back to school just put our stuff in the office' he quickly sent it before getting out of the car and jumping in the back with Ryou, "why are you upset?"

"I'm not," Ryou shook his head, "you just shocked me. I'm sorry for running off."

"It's ok," Mariku smirked slightly, "s-sorry for shocking you."

"Mariku… can you tell me the real reason you scared those boys?" Ryou glanced up at the tanned teen, gazing curiously as Mariku's cheeks begun turning red.

"What do you want me to say?" Mariku huffed, "yes they were planning on hurting you so I scared them away before they got the chance," Mariku looked away slightly, Ryou with watery eyes, the kohl markings and his choker looked to cute not to blush at the mere sight.

"Oh…" Was all Ryou could come up with, "why?"

"Why what?" Mariku raised an eyebrow at the albino teen glancing away from him.

"Why do you care so much?" Ryou sniffed, "I don't deserve it…"

"Why shouldn't I care," Mariku shrugged, "I protect those who I care about."

"But I don't know why you care about me," Ryou sniffed slightly, "you didn't even know I existed at the start of the year."

"So? I didn't know your brothers existed before we started to hang out," Mariku shrugged, "I would protect them if they ever needed it."

"I know, but I'm nothing like them," Ryou looked away more.

"And that's why I like you Ryou," Mariku chuckled, "come on, let's get some get lunch."

"Ok," Ryou whipped his eyes slightly still careful not to wipe the kohl markings.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **Next chapter~**

 **Should hopefully be an Easter special tomorrow~ Hopefully!**

 **Thankyou for reading** **…**


	13. Easter Surprise!

**Easter special! Probably has a billion mistakes! I just wrote it because Easter was ending soon! So yeah? Sorry about that! But hope you still like it!**

 **Phone conversations/texts~Bold**

 **Yu-gi-oh is not mine** **…** **Sadly enough** **…**

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Chapter Thirteen

Easter Surprise

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

"Hey, I'm going out," Ryou called out as he quickly slunk to the door, hoping not to be caught by either of his brothers.

"Where?" Akefia questioned walking into view. Damn.

"Its an easter thing," Ryou shrugged, "we planned it today… because I know you guys normally like spending Easter here, so I will go out today and tomorrow we can yeah… you don't mind?"

"Uh," Akefia froze slightly, "is this with your friend?"

"Yeah," Ryou smiled.

"Yeah go have fun then," Akefia ruffled Ryou's hair slightly, "you'll have to show us to this friend sometime."

"I guess," Ryou shrugged, "you've probably met them. Bye! I will be home for dinner so don't bother with take out or cooking!" he waved walking out with his back pack, he was planning on meeting Mariku at the park… Mariku thought it would be fun to do something for easter. But he had said his brother was over the top about it or something and Ryou was fine with that because his brothers usually liked them all staying home together for it as well. He sighed slightly walking peacefully happily, the sun was beating down harshly. He was pleased for his choice to wear a light blue t-shirt and black shorts instead of his usual jeans.

Ryou hummed peacefully traveling down the concrete path glancing side to side at any little noise that caught his attention blinking slightly as his vision went black, only two reasons. One he was dead. Two he was blind. But to be honest both those options sounded dumb. A smile teased his pale lips as a deep voice purred from behind his puff of white he called hair.

"Guess who my little Easter Bunny~"

"Hm, let me guess," Ryou couldn't help but giggle slightly but still trying to sound thoughtful or in thought, "is it the guy I saw on tv last night?"

"Nope~ Much~ Much better~" the other male chuckled lightly.

"Hm, this is a hard one then," Ryou smiled sweetly, "what about the Easter Bunny?"

"Nope! Guess again," he chuckled again, "one more guess left little bunny!"

"Ooo! Ok then, time to get serious," Ryou giggled, "now who could it be. Do you have blond hair and tanned skin?"

"Maybe~"

"Hmm, this is surly a tricky one isn't it?" Ryou smiled giggling lightly, "I think I'm going to have to lock in Mariku as my answer!"

"Ding! Ding! Ding! We have a winner," Mariku chuckled letting his tanned hands drop from Ryou's vision instead encircling them around the others pale wait, "miss me much~"

"Always," Ryou glanced up at the tanned teen staring down at him, "I didn't even hear you coming! Very sneaky!"

"Thief remember~" Mariku chuckled darkly loosening his grip just enough for Ryou to spin around to let him stare into the pale teens happy milk chocolate brown eyes, smirking wider at the small sounds that escaped his lips, "happy Easter Ryou."

"Happy easter!"

"Hey I got you something," Mariku smirked.

"Really," Ryou blinked slightly.

"Yes my little bunny," Mariku paused, "you have to promise to use them?"

"Um… ok?" Ryou trusted Mariku enough to know this wasn't going to be some trick. Maybe. Hopefully.

"Great!" Mariku smirked swinging his backpack from his back and fishing inside and pulling out a pair of rabbit ears, "now you can be my bunny!" he placed the ears on the smaller boy's head, "turn around~"

"What!? Why," Ryou attempted to look up at the white ears the Egyptian had put on his head.

"I have a tail~" he winked cheekily.

"No!" Ryou shook his head firmly an embarrassed red heating his cheek furiously. "Its embarrassing," Ryou glanced up biting the tip of his finger slightly.

Shit, he looked cute with the rabbit ears and that damned blush. "Fine~ But you're keeping the ears," Mariku smirked. "Come on! Let's go have some fun! I know the perfect place!" Mariku sniggered slightly making Ryou's suspicion rise, "I parked the car over this way!"

"Great," Ryou smiled awkwardly, at least he wouldn't have to walk to far in public with this silly bunny ears. "May I ask where it is we'd be going this lovely day?"

"Not in the slightest~ well you can ask," Mariku smirked, "but I'm not giving you the answer yet."

"Awe," Ryou giggled slightly, "why not!"

"It'd ruin the surprise," Mariku opened the door for Ryou to get into his vehicle. "You're the DJ!" Mariku gestured to the radio in the car, Ryou laughed slightly but started playing with different songs as Mariku drove off, going to the less crowded part of town. Mariku had to hold back a laugh at some of the songs Ryou chose to listen to. He listened to the weirdest of songs, and all completely different, "so have a lovely morning."

"Hm," Ryou glanced up, "oh. Yeah. Bakura wasn't awake last time I checked and Akefia seemed quiet, but he let me leave easily! He wants to met my friend sometime though."

"Oh," Mariku glanced at Ryou, "I think he's met me before. Did you know I use to be almost two heads taller then that ass when I first met him. But like senior years he just fucking shot up and he's taller then the lot of us."

"Yeah," Ryou giggled, "it use to really annoy him that his younger brothers were taller than him. He wore baggy pants and joggers with big soles hoping to look taller."

"He's so stubborn sometimes," Mariku agreed, "though even though I had so much height on him. He still managed to beat my ass with ease."

"Yeah," Ryou sighed, "he worked up his strength to make up for height. Once he finally got taller you should've seen how happy he was."

"He just acted smug at school," Mariku pouted, "I guess I kind of deserved it after all we had been joking about his short height for ages. A little pay back never hurt."

"I guess," Ryou shrugged slightly.

"Guess what?"

"What…"

"We're here!" Mariku smirked and Ryou glanced up at the building, it was pretty colourful. "I know the person who works here." Mariku chuckled lightly walking Ryou to the door and pushing it open for the pale teen who looked around curiously as Mariku walked up the the front desk and started to talk with this black puff of hair, the kid seemed younger but he seemed to have more hair than anything. He seemed familiar. The room seemed bright and colourful still, it had a chair or two and some plants nothing offensive.

"Come on Bunny!" Mariku waved Ryou over.

"Who was that boy?"

"Mokuba," Mariku shrugged, "Seto's runt of a brother. He's a good programer in the library." He pushed the door open, "you need to take off your shoes ok?" Mariku bent down and took off his shoes, making Ryou burst out in laughter. "What don't like my socks?" Mariku chuckled one of his socks was blue with roses all over it and the other was striped pink, white and purple.

"I think they look cute," Ryou smiled giggling still as he continued to take off his own shoes. He had a plain blue sock on and a white one. Odd socks were lucky or so he had been told.

"You know it was your brothers who got me and Marik on odd socks," Mariku chuckled, "Marik loved the idea and conned me into it as well."

"Lucky you~ You were missing out!" Ryou giggled watching as Mariku walked out of the hallway they had to leave their shoes.

"Welcome to your easter surprise!" Mariku chuckled jumping backwards and doing a flip easily in the air and back into a pit of colourful balls. Ryou giggled as the Egyptian teens blond spiked hair burst through the coloured balls. "Do you like it?"

"It looks awesome!" Ryou giggled looking around the room covered in ball pits and trampolines and other random equipment, "but aren't we a little old for this?"

"Never!" Mariku chuckled jumping up in the ball pit, "come on! It's kind of cool in the ball pit!"

Ryou giggled jumping on the trampoline and bouncing into the ball pit to join his friend, giggling louder as Mariku tickled him as he popped up from the ball pit. "Stop it! I'm ticklish you know!"

"Oh~ Well then you better run little rabbit," Mariku chuckled as Ryou giggled and got out of the ball pit bouncing on one of the trampolines as Mariku quickly followed chasing the teen around the trampolines like a bunch of five year olds bouncing around and into ball pits and a cool foam pit they had at the back. "Fast little bunny," Mariku smirked to himself, "I have a surprise for you!"

"Really!" Ryou paused for a moment before realising it was a trap as Mariku tackled him softly into another ball pit.

"Caught you~" Mariku smirked hugging around Ryou's waist lovingly, loving the bunny ears on his head. "Do I win yet?"

"Depends," Ryou smiled slightly trying to hold in a giggle, "can you catch this?" he threw a purple ball in the air and Mariku smirked instantly jumping to catch the other item. Before blinking as Ryou jumped back in the ball pit.

"Hey! That was a sneaky trick," Mariku chuckled rubbing his fingers over the purple sphere as Ryou escaped his grasp. Luckily even when the teen hid beneath the balls he could kind of see the bunny ears. He chuckled chasing the teen around around and bouncing happily across the trampolines and whatever other equipment they had. Mokuba said no one else was coming in today since it was Easter tomorrow and people were doing that last minute stress out thing. He blinked slightly as a foam cube hit his back, he smirked turning to see Ryou holding a couple foam cubes and throwing another towards him, he caught it and chucked it back. They laughed slightly bouncing back and forward trying to hit each other and dodge the others attack, Ryou smiled as he finally hit Mariku again. "I've been hit!" Mariku chuckled flopping back on the trampoline.

"No! Don't die on me!" Ryou bounced over.

"I think it's too late bunny boo," Mariku faked a cough, "but it doesn't have to be over. Join me, we'll see each other again."

"No, I want more time," Ryou knelt beside Mariku, blinking with wide brown eyes as the other teen picked up a foam cube and pressed it into his chest. "We'll be together?" Ryou laughed slightly.

"Forever," Mariku shut his eyes as Ryou pretended to die over him. They laid in complete silence for about five minutes before both bursting out in laughter.

"See teachers! I learnt something from Romeo and Juliet!" Mariku declared.

"We should totally ace all our english tests," Ryou giggled as Mariku tackled hugged him.

"Happy easter? Have fun?" Mariku smirked.

"Defiantly!" Ryou giggled.

"Well we should be getting back soon. But it wouldn't be easter if we didn't have some type of chocolate! So let do that then I'll take you home alright?"

"Deal!" Ryou giggled following Mariku out making sure to grab their shoes before leaving. Apparently Mokuba had gone and left him the keys to lock up. Mariku smirked driving through the two and to a nice looking cafe. At least the one he read had a cool easter egg milkshake. He quickly ordered two before going to sit at the table Ryou was at.

"I read this place has epic milkshakes," Mariku smirked leaning on the table slightly, chuckling lightly as he noticed Ryou trying to straighten his ears in the window. "Your ears look fine," he confirmed making Ryou jump blushing slightly.

"Um, yeah," Ryou laughed awkwardly. "Thanks for the awesome day out!"

"Anytime," Mariku glanced up as the waiter or worker came out and placed two chocolate milkshakes on the table, they had chocolate shavings throughout and a nice foamy top with more chocolate shavings and two easter eyes, Ryou's eyes lit up at the sight.

"Thankyou!" he quickly thanked the man as he walked off before sucking on one of the easter eggs happily. Mariku copied the action smirking as he watched the other boy act like a five year old who finally convinced their parent to buy the milkshake. He was so cute.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **To think my original plan I had was for them to sit around the park under a tree** **…** **big difference!**

 **Next chapter~**

" **Mariku? Could you come to the museum for a while?** **"**

 **Thankyou for reading** **…**


	14. Nightmare

**Um** **…** **hello!**

 **Phone conversations/texts~Bold**

 **Yu-gi-oh** **…** **a great company with great stories and characters. In which I don** **'** **t own? So yeah** **…** **sorry about that!**

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Chapter Fourteen

Nightmare

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Ryou sat up roughly in bed gasping for air, where was he!? He glanced around his dark bedroom... His alarm clock was flashing 2:15 am, he shivered slightly thinking about going back into his dream world. No, he couldn't do it, he wouldn't. Just no, he sighed swinging his legs off the side of his bed, he was scared. He sniffed slightly getting out of bed, he was still in day clothes so he just went down stairs, contemplating whether or not to wake one of his brothers? No, he didn't want them to be woken. Not because of a silly dream he had —No— He sighed shakily sitting down on the bench, though he wouldn't stay still his mind kept wandering back to it... It was beginning to bug him more and more, he needed someone? Isis said he could always come over if he needed too? But he wasn't going to wake her up at two in the morning, she worked at the museum apparently while he didn't really desire to go there...it reminded him why his father was never home among other things. He shivered but left the kitchen with his backpack and walked outside, he could walk. The car might wake up Bakura or Akefia.

He sighed slightly regretting not bringing a jacket and just walking out in his white and blue t-shirt and jeans, he really needed to go clothes shopping but as it is his brothers were convinced he had no fashion sense anyway and it was hard to convince them to take him, maybe he could ask Mariku if he wasn't busy. Then again he didn't want to bore of his only friend away... He knew the way perfectly to the museum and he wasn't stupid enough to go through any dark alleys and to stay in the light, hopefully Isis wouldn't call his brothers, they would kill him if they found out he just went out at this time though they had turned up home for either drinking or thieving at this time despite the fact Bakura had only turned seventeen, September last year and he had been doing it a bunch before then, he still hasn't drunk anything... His brothers said it was bad like a lot of things they did and then went and told him it was bad, he didn't really mind. Slightly, not really... He sighed looking up at the building.

The lights were out mostly, just a few for security guards, he sighed heavily sitting down on front of the door, he would wait. He looked around curiously, he hasn't come here in a couple of years. He had spent heaps of time here as a child though when his mother was alive at least, he looked up slightly as rain trickled down, luckily there was a lip thing in the building keeping him dry. He slid his bag around and pulled out a sketch book, he did sketches of people he knew mostly and he had been intrigued to do one of the Ishtar family for a while, he smiled slightly using his phone light as he sketched out rough outlines and slowly coloured each person accordingly, he yawned sleepily tracing some symbols on Rishid's face. They weren't anything just things he remembered from pictures his father had shown him now and again or saw around his room. He hated his father's room, he never went in there unless his father told him too, well he knew what the symbols meant it just wasn't what was actually on his face

He yawned checking his phone, 4:05 still a couple more hours until it opened... It opened at seven but if memory served him right the staff showed up half an hour before that, he could just sleep here for a while? He blinked barely able to keep his eyes open now and hugging his notebook fondly and leaning on the door frame sleepily. He shouldn't sleep here, but it wouldn't be much use going home now and he could barely keep his eyes open and the rain was pounding down even more now, he was only in a t-shirt still and he didn't want his stuff to get wet, he yawned trying to keep awake only a couple more hours? Ok he could do this! Don't sleep! No, no... He yawned again his eyes flickering shut and then nothing

— — — — — — — — — — — — —

"Ryou?" A raven haired woman ran over to the white ball of mess passed out in front of the museum doors, she breathed a sigh of relief in realisation the teen was merely asleep, she smiled down at the peacefully sleeping albino teen barely moving a muscle. He must be cold it rained a bunch last night thankfully he didn't seem wet at all. She glanced up at the door and towards the keys in her hands, she needed to work, she breathed slowly unlocking it and carefully dragging the teen and his belongings inside before locking it again. She carefully grabbed the pale teens items before picking him up as well and dragging him to her office. The door could lock and that way no sounds would wake up the sleeping teen, he seemed to snuggle into the lounge, she bit her lip nervously she didn't really want to leave him unattended, just until he woke up at least... She didn't have Bakura's or Akefia's numbers so she couldn't call them down, Ryou liked Mariku for some reason? And it was obvious of her brothers crush on the pale teen, so she doubted he would mind getting woken... She sighed stepping outside as to not wake him, she listened patiently as it rung.

"I didn't bloody check who this is but it better be fucking important to wake me up at 6:20 in the bloody morning!" it was her brother's voice, "I have school! Asshole! Like I don't care about school I just have some kids I need to teach a lesson later…Who the fuck is this anyway?"

Isis sighed at her brothers comment, "Mariku? Could you come to the museum for a while?"

"Isis?" Mariku's voice sounded confused, "why?"

"I need you to watch Ryou," Isis explained, "I need to work…"

"Ryou? Why is he there?"

"I found him asleep at the door, but I need to work... Could you watch him until he wakes up?"

"Sure…" Mariku sighed hanging up the phone

She sighed entering the room again, Ryou was fast asleep still. He kind of looked cute? He had probably come here for her... Why? She glanced as the teen slowly turned, he was holding something. She bent down to take a closer look, a note book?

Her eyes widened as he flipped in his sleep and let the book slid to the ground, she was quick to swoop it up and dust it off, she knew she probably shouldn't look through the boy's book but her curiosity got the better off her, she bit her lip flipping it over to stare at one of the new pictures Ryou had done. It was of her and her siblings. He drew beautifully... Coloured perfectly, though still incomplete...Her and Mariku were the only ones coloured and Rishid was half done. She sighed sitting down and flicking through a couple more pages, she had to wait for her brother to come anyway and it didn't seem like the sketch book was overly private. It was mostly pictures of people, probably from school. She recognised some of them, Amane showed up more often than most people, she was a little girl, but each picture was different. Some she was drowning others she was an angel... Was she dead? She flicked through the different pages, they were completely different happy and sad... He had put himself into some, one in particular interested her... 'Change of heart' he was half devil, half angel. He had demon shadows and very dark page, she glanced up at the teen the way he always looked on the bright side of things, he was obviously very different deep inside. He drew himself mostly as a demon or devil.

He was very talented, she smiled flicking through some happier pages, freezing slightly on one page. It was completely different from the others, not a soul in sight. Egyptian writing and pictures. She flicked through a couple of more pages, they were covered in different symbols and tablets, it was in modern and ancient Arabic... She read the texts curiously, they were proper. She could read them perfectly, why would the pale teen know these? She glanced up at the sleeping teen, he still looked so peaceful, then glancing back down to study them curiously, she jumped slightly as her phone buzzed she had been reading one of the texts.

'I'm here unlock the damned door... I can pick it but I'm sure that will piss you off~ come quickly before I change my mind~'

Isis rolled her eyes carefully leaving the room and rushing over to the door and unlocking it and letting her brother in before locking it again, "Ryou's in my office," Isis started to walk off with her brother following, "just make sure he's ok, tell me when he wakes up…"

"Sure," Mariku shrugged entering the room where his sister's office was located, "why did you call me though? It's Bakura's and Akefia's brother?"

"Well I don't have their numbers," Isis raised an eyebrow, "and your crush on the boy is extremely obvious, just don't hurt him Mariku…"

Mariku growled slightly feeling weaken somehow with his sister knowing about his thing for the albino, "I wouldn't…" Why did everyone say that though as if he was going to hurt the teen he loved! He actually went to a lot of effort to ensure he didn't hurt the teen.

"Try not to wake him…" Isis sighed opening the door and walking swiftly to her desk to pick up Ryou's note book, she wasn't done reading..

"What's that?" Mariku whispered pointing at the book, "your notebook?"

"No," she shook her head slightly and pointed at the pale teen sleeping on the black lounge

"But it's Egyptian?"

She merely shrugged in response and left the room with the sketch book. Mariku glanced back at the sleeping teen, he was cute as when he slept. But why was he drawing Egyptian symbols?

His breathing was slowly growing heavier and he was mumbling now. In Egyptian? He could understand every second word or thought. He sounded worried? He sat down to watch him more properly the last time he had seen the teen asleep had been chained to his bed and he had taken pictures. He grabbed out his phone and took a quick picture, he looked too cute not to.

He placed away his phone quickly as the teen seemed to be freaking out more and more. Then he bolted up right holding his chest and breathing heavily, Mariku stared a the pale teen with wide lilac eyes curious to see what the teen was so worked up about.

"Huh?" Ryou blinked, this wasn't his room and it didn't look like the museum either. He glanced down at his lap, someone had put a blanket on him. He sneezed slightly freezing as he noticed his notebook missing, "where's my notebook?"

"My sister has it," Mariku stared curiously at the just woken teen.

Ryou's brown eyes flashed over to the voice in the room, "Mariku!" He jumped slightly before breaking down into tears.

"Fuck!" Mariku swore as the teen burst out crying, "did I do something wrong? My sister said to watch you until you woke up? Did you want her?"

"No," Ryou shook his head, "I'm just happy you're ok," he smiled, "I'm so happy!" He sniffed hugging around the other teen.

"Um…" Mariku froze as his crush just lunged at him and begun crying into him, "I'm not going anywhere?"

"But you're safe," Ryou nuzzled into the other teen, "where are we though?"

"My sister's office in the museum," Mariku shrugged slightly, killing himself as red snuck into his cheeks as the pale teen continued hugging him and crying happily? Into his shirt.

Isis blinked walking into the room, "you're awake I see?"

"Isis!" Ryou jumped up and ran over to the woman and hugged her fondly too, "oh my notebook!" He smiled noticing the familiar book in the ladies hand, "did you like my pictures?"

"They were lovely Ryou," Isis nodded passing the boy his book, "I hope that isn't the reason you came here though... How long were you outside anyway?"

"I got here about 2:36?" Ryou shrugged, "and no, I didn't want to wake you so I figured if you worked here I could wait until opening. I'm sorry I fell asleep…" he bowed politely.

"It's fine Ryou," Isis smiled, "why did you come?"

"I was upset and scared, that was all and couldn't sleep. I didn't want to tell my brothers," Ryou shuddered at the idea of them figuring out, "you won't tell them will you? They'll kill me for leaving at two in the morning."

"No," Isis shook her head, "we won't tell them, but what kept you up?"

"It's going to sound stupid," Ryou bit his lip, "but I had a 'bad' dream…"

"What was it about," Isis sat Ryou down calmly.

"I don't want to say," he removed his brown gaze from the black haired woman, "it's kind of personal."

"Oh... That's fine Ryou," Isis smiled, "next time you can just wake me up though?"

Ryou nodded slightly as he sneezed, "I felt bad... I'm just a random kid for your brothers year."

"You're always welcome Ryou," she smiled pushing his hair aside, "at any time of the day or night, plus we don't want you catching a cold."

"You're cute when you sneeze though," Mariku added blankly from the background.

"Thanks I guess?" Ryou smiled.

"Ryou? You don't mind me asking about something I noticed in your lovely notebook?" Isis stared at the black book.

"Not at all," Ryou smiled sweetly passing the book to her again.

"Can you read this?" She opened to one of the pages filled with ancient Egyptian writing. Ryou glanced over the page speaking fluently Egyptian before converting to Japanese.

"Yeah," Ryou nodded finishing the top line.

"What about this?" She turned to one with modern Egyptian writing again he could speak it perfectly and translate it, "Ryou? This is Egyptian?"

"Yeah," Ryou shrugged, "I learnt ages ago how to speak the language. My mother originally was teaching me until she passed... I just continued and I can read and write it…"

"Why ancient?"

"Why not? Can you read it?" Ryou self-consciously hugged around his waist.

"Yes," Isis nodded, "but where did you see these?"

"My father's an archaeologist, he shows me pictures sometimes and I enjoy drawing them... Bakura and Akefia don't like my dad which is a shame he likes them and not me."

"Why!?" Mariku suddenly jumped to his crushes side.

"Not sure... I think he blames me slightly for Amane's and Mother's deaths... I watched them die," Ryou shuddered slightly obviously it was a touchy subject, "I wanted to save them really, I did," he shook his head slightly as images flew through his head

"Ryou," Mariku snapped his fingers loudly, "snap out of it... If it makes you feel better I watched my dad die too…"

"Oh," Ryou glanced at the other teen, "I'm sorry…"

"Na, the guy was an ass," Mariku shrugged, "can you say 'Ryou and Mariku' in ancient Arabic?"

"ryou wamariku," he responded, "am I correct?"

"Yeah, spot on," Mariku chuckled.

"I have to get back to work," Isis smiled as he brother tried cheering up the other teen even if it was an odd method...it was working.

— — — — — — — — — — — — —

Bakura moaned walking into the kitchen, "oh, your awake," he frowned sitting on one of the chairs, "whats for breakfast?"

"Why don't you get off your sorry ass and look for yourself," Akefia growled.

"Fine! I just won't eat bloody breakfast!" Bakura snapped pushing away from the bench, "I need to get dressed for school anyway!"

"No! Sit down and eat your stupid breakfast!"

"Why does it bug you whether I eat it or not!?"

"Because I'm older and I said so!"

"I don't care if you're older! You're only one year older," Bakura pointed out, "and I swear that's your bloody excuse for everything!"

"Why are you so desperate to go to bloody school anyway? You better not be bugging Ryou at school!"

"Oh because I just live to do that!"

"Well your bloody being over protective! You know he doesn't like it!"

"I'm not! You're the one who's cool with him just spending all his stupid time with a mysterious friend! We have no idea what they're doing!"

"Why should we!"

"Because he's our brother!"

"Doesn't mean we own him Bakura! He can do whatever makes him happy! Have you seen him this happy in years!"

"I'm just bloody looking out for him!"

"And that's fine! Just let him have some privacy as well"

"Oh coming from must interrogate him every bloody time he comes home?"

"You're much better!"

"Yes I am!"

"No you're fucking not! Look we can look more into this friend of his and if we deem them unworthy of our brother then we can scare them off…"

"Why have you been making me wait so long!"

"Ryou wasn't getting hurt, but I got a call from school last week saying he left during break… and then he didn't come home until dinner," Akefia mused.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I figured you're missing car was a big enough hint"

"Doesn't mean he left during school!"

"But that's not important! He's been through enough he deserves to be happy…"

"That's what I want," Bakura pouted, "but I just want to protect him… he's too trusting, do you know how many people have hurt him and he trusted them… I just don't want that to happen again."

"Yeah…when was the last time we woke up before Ryou?" Akefia glanced around curiously, "he's normally making breakfast by now?"

"He might be hiding around the corner," Bakura shrugged, "I'll go check on him…" Bakura rolled his eyes walking out of the kitchen, his doppelganger brother didn't seem to be hiding around any corners he could see, maybe his brother had just slept in for a change? Or maybe he had breakfast before they woke up and was getting dressed, he should knock then? Well it didn't really matter, he had walked in on his brother before…why not now? he sighed opening the door, the light was still off was he asleep? Bakura huffed slightly wandering over to his brothers bed, why was it Ryou's room was so much neater then his or Akefia's?

He glanced down at the bed, "Ryou?" the bed was empty and the covers were just thrown down like he just got up and left? His brother always made the bed before he got up, "Ryou!" He yelled through the house hoping for an answer, any answer, "I need you!" nothing? He carefully walked down the stairs and back into the kitchen Akefia was on his laptop, "he's not here?"

"I figured as much from your random screaming," Akefia sighed, "look don't you dare say anything but I have a tracker on his phone… if it's on him we'll be able to find him…"

"And I'm over protective?" Bakura huffed but leant on the bench to stare at his brother's laptop, it was trying to pinpoint his brothers phones location now, "how long have you had this?"

"About two years," Akefia shrugged, "I don't use it normally… he's normally pretty easy to track, but it seems like he went to the museum? Wait? Why would he go there?"

"Isis works there," Bakura shrugged, "maybe he was looking for her?"

"No matter the reason we should go get him," Akefia shut his laptop and left the kitchen with his brother close behind both getting into the car and speeding down to the museum, "can you stay with him during school today?"

"Sure… I'll tell the Ishtar's to amuse themselves, not like Mariku's not doing that anyway," Bakura huffed.

"He's still off on his own?"

"Yeah he broke someone's wrist last week," Bakura shrugged.

"Why?"

"Marik said the person apparently pissed him off?"

"We should look into his weird behaviour too," Akefia noted, "his cars here…"

Bakura glanced at the vehicle parked outside the museum, it was defiantly his… Akefia quickly parked and they entered the museum hastily, "Isis!" Bakura growled pointing at the raven haired woman, "where the fuck is Ryou!?"

"Shhh," Isis moaned, "he's just in my office, you know the way… Please don't swear like that."

"Well don't steal our bloody brother and not tell us," Akefia hissed through canine like teeth.

"I don't have your numbers and he was already here when I showed up…" Isis sighed walking over to them, "I can make sure he gets to school fine… you two should just get going yourself…"

"I don't go to school," Akefia pouted, "and my uni's had a problem and is currently closed."

"It burnt down," Isis pointed out

"A slight problem!" Akefia spat, "I still have to bloody work online…"

"We will make sure our little brother gets to school," Bakura snarled angrily, "just go back to your fucking stupid job" they left the woman shaking her head after them heading for the office door, it was locked as usual… but luckily the lock was never hard to pick, they shoved open the door quietly.

"Can you say 'Porcupine and bunny'?" Mariku blinked at the pale teen

"alnnays walarnib," Ryou said simply, "why are you getting me to say such random things?"

"Interested if you can say them or not?" Mariku shrugged slightly, "what about 'creampuff'?"

"Creampuff?"

"What can't you say it?"

"No… I can, karim nafkha," Ryou responded.

Bakura and Akefia stared at the two just staring at each other, Mariku was just getting there brother to say random words or phrases… "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Bakura finally broke in

"Bakura!" Ryou jumped tearing his gaze away from the Egyptian teen in front of him, "Akefia!"

"Hey Kura?" Mariku sighed glancing at the two, "Akefia…You're here because?"

"Why the fuck do you think were here! Because we just love the damned museum" Akefia snarled

"Oh really! Well this is my sister's office," Mariku smirked, "the museum's out there," he pointed at the door

"You know why we're fucking here Mariku!" Bakura snapped angrily walking over and latching onto Ryou's wrist forcefully pulling him up, "why the fuck are you here!"

"My sister called me," Mariku shrugged, "and it couldn't of been a different reason…maybe you just wanted to visit my sister again?"

"I don't bloody want to visit her!" Akefia snapped angrily

"So you didn't come in here last week to visit her?"

"I left something here!" Akefia protested

"You can say whatever you please," Mariku shrugged standing up, "I guess we should go to school then?"

"For the last bloody time I graduated already!"

"Well then I obviously wasn't fucking talking to you!?" Mariku growled.

"Come on Ryou," Bakura growled dragging his brother though the door, "were going to school and you're not bloody leaving my side you hear me?"

"Yes Bakura," Ryou sighed, "but neither of us are dressed for school?"

"So?"

"Shouldn't we go home and change?"

"No! If I'm late again I'll get another bloody detention! And I already have three and counting!"

"You never bother going to them anyway?" Ryou pointed out.

"Because I don't need too!" Bakura snapped, "but it's fucking annoying the bloody teachers constantly mentioning it!"

"Wow…I really expected you two to be more pissed," Mariku chuckled

"We are," Akefia snapped glaring back at the other tanned teen, "you stay away from him…if Isis wants you to watch him great get Marik instead…never come near him again… Also I think Bakura forgot to mention, you'll have to amuse yourself today…"

"Why?"

"Well Bakura's will be with Ryou and since your not allowed near him you can go do whatever as along as you don't go near them," Akefia swiftly turned and left the room

"Fuck you!" Mariku growled after him angrily, could they speak Egyptian too? He doubted it… not as well as Ryou could at least, he could watch out for that… though he had more pressing matter, if Bakura came to Ryou's class during break he would have to leave before he could show up? Why was everything so fucking complicated!

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **Can anyone guess what Ryou** **'** **s nightmare was about? Probably not** **…** **you can guess if you want? But still** **…** **Its school holidays? by the way** **…** **I have like less then a week left but I** **'** **ve been trying to write more and stuff while I had a break from school~ Hmmm** **…** **.**

 **Next chapter~**

" **Hey Bakura?** **"** **Jounouchi spoke up making the brothers freeze,** **"** **don** **'** **t you have your own friends to hang out with? Can** **'** **t you see that Ryou would rather stay here?** **"**

 **Thankyou for reading** **…**


	15. Tag Team

**It** **'** **s me again! Yay! I think thats Yay? I hope you like me** **…** **anyway I kind of just was lazy on Sunday and Yesterday so this chapter is late? Sorry** **…** **I go back to school tomorrow. Bleh!**

 **Phone conversations/texts~Bold**

 **I don** **'** **t own Yu-gi-oh or its characters**

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Chapter Fifthteen

Tag Team

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

"Um, I'm cool with you sticking with me for the day," Ryou bit his lip, "but I should go tell Yugi and everyone that I can't sit with them today."

"Why not," Bakura huffed, "don't tell me there still pissy about that? grow up"

"It's easier to say that Bakura then to actually do it…" Ryou sighed his friends and Bakura never really saw eye to eye, "could you just wait here?"

"No," Bakura shook his head, "whatever you can say in front of them you can say in front of me."

"Fine…just please, please don't say anything," Ryou sighed walking over calmly, pausing in front of them, "um—" he looked down at his feet awkwardly, "I can't sit with you today, just thought I should tell you, sorry."

"Why should you bloody apologise," Bakura huffed, "come on."

"I thought you said you weren't going to say anything?" Ryou sighed.

"I never actually agreed Ryou," Bakura smirked, "now come on… I had something I needed to do and we're going to be late."

"Oh," Ryou sighed, "coming… I'll see you guys later? Probably another day…"

"It's not like their going to die the bloody second you leave Ryou," Bakura growled latching on his brother's arm hastily, "come on!"

"I'm coming Bakura," Ryou sighed

"Hey Bakura?" Jounouchi spoke up making the brothers freeze, "don't you have your own friends to hang out with? Can't you see that Ryou would rather stay here?"

"Our personal lives have nothing to do with you mutt," Bakura hissed, "stay out~"

"But that's no fun Kura~" a deep voice chuckled, "thought I'd find you here…"

"And I thought I told you to stay away~" Bakura hissed, "now piss off…come on Ryou…"

"Well I don't bloody care what you say Touzoku~" Mariku hissed back, "I don't have to leave because you're in the room and I just came to give Ryou back his note book…My sister was looking through it and forgot to give it back~"

"Well you could of bloody waited until class, you know what class I'm in~" Bakura snapped, "and I doubt you have much need racing to class."

"Well maybe I wanted to give it to Ryou?" Mariku raised an eyebrow, "is it yours Kura? Nope— why should I give it to you?"

"Because! I'm his bloody brother!" Bakura snapped snatching the notebook, "come on Ryou… we're leaving."

"Where are we going exactly?" Ryou asked quietly letting himself be dragged away and clutched his notebook as Bakura shoved it into his chest. Mariku was smirking after him cheekily the pale teen had a cute butt.

"I promised to fight some kids about a month ago…" Bakura shrugged, "you can either join or cheer…but you're not allowed out of my sight."

"I don't want to watch you beat up people Bakura," Ryou sighed.

"But it's a friendly planned fight, they asked me a month ago," Bakura huffed, "and you can talk to the people on the sides watching. Maybe they can teach you something?"

"I doubt you're talking about important things like math or english?" Ryou rolled his eyes.

"No bloody way!" Bakura scoffed, "way more important! Like bloody kissing and stuff like that…"

"I don't really want to discuss that with strangers," Ryou huffed finally leaving the sight of his friends and Mariku.

"I meant they could show you?" Bakura shrugged, "I would suggest kissing Marik, but I don't really want that Marik's currently mine."

"I don't want to kiss Marik," Ryou sighed leaning on a wall as his brother came to a stop at the back of the school.

"Just sit here Ryou, see those are the kids I'm fighting," he pointed at a group of three kids, "cheer for me ok?"

"Ok Bakura," Ryou sighed sinking to the floor and hugging his knees, he knew why his brothers were so controlling and protective, but sometimes he wished they weren't, he glanced down as his phone lit up.

'You better not be kissing anyone,' Ryou smiled slightly at Mariku's text, he sent through a second, 'unless you wanted to improve my kissing score to A already~'

'Yeah right,' Ryou giggled slightly, 'you barely made the c-, don't push your luck…could drop down to a D you know?'

'You wouldn't do that to me!?'

'I'd consider it,' Ryou smiled happily staring at his phone, 'thanks for my notebook…you can tell you sister she can look through it anytime and to ask me if she ever has any questions.'

'I'm not that bad of a kisser am I?' Ryou read the next text happily, 'but I think my sister will die of excitement, she likes your notebook~ Be careful she might want to keep it~'

'Mariku? Have you kissed yourself? No… so how would you know if you're a bad kisser and if you keep pushing it I'll drop you down to a D or D+ if you're lucky.'

'Awe Bunny! Look how can you say I'm a shit kisser?' Ryou rolled his eyes but froze as he noticed an image come through, he clicked on it carefully…it was a selfie and he was licking the blade of his knife, smirking wide, 'perfect kisser? Wouldn't you say?'

'Mariku! You're going to cut yourself! and don't do that! It's weird!' Ryou couldn't stop himself giggling despite the way his brother was mere meters in front of him fighting off three people all at once, 'and are you still with Yugi and everyone!? Their going to think you're weird!'

"I'm not weird? Funny~ Been told otherwise~'

'Not yet…close,' Ryou smiled sweetly at his phone saving the picture Mariku had sent. It made the other teen look cute and silly.

'By the way? Why does it matter if I'm with Yugi's friendship goons?'

'Its a problem if you're taking weird pictures licking your knife!'

'But bunny~ I'm nothing but weird~' Ryou smiled slightly as Mariku sent through another picture, 'see we're all here!' Ryou smiled at the picture giggling slightly at Yami's face as Mariku slung his arm around Yugi's shoulders for the picture and he was biting his knife.

'You know biting a knife doesn't make you look any tougher?'

'Shh! I some people as still convinced by it~'

'Fine I'll save the little reputation you have left Porcupine~'

'Porcupine?~ I like it little rabbit~'

'Glad…it's your new name that or mr fluffy.'

"Hmm…let me think about that?' Ryou giggled.

'Do you like Mr fluffy that much?'

'I'm thinking! Don't rush me! this is a very serious decision! life changing! name changing!'

Ryou couldn't help but burst out laughing freezing the fight taking hold in front of him, 'your a goof? you know that?'

'Wow…I always just thought I was so smart no one else could comprehend it~ By the way I like Porcupine~'

'Awe but Mr fluffy sounded cuter~'

'Yeah perfect match~ But I think I'll still pick Porcupine, we can both be animals~'

'Ok… but that means no Mr fluffy? Can you live without it?'

'It'll be hard! But I think I can manage!' Ryou smiled happily despite the fact people were still staring at him from his little giggling outburst, 'by the way your friends seem confused as fuck what we're discussing, plus they keep asking me why I'm laughing and I'm telling them they won't get it~ they're really confused? Want to see?'

'How?'

'Watch and learn little bunny,' Ryou softly pressed on the image on the screen, 'do they look confused in the picture? or just plain annoyed I'm taking a random picture of them without asking?'

'Both.'

'Awe what a shame! They should know better!'

'Maybe you should ask first?'

'What would be the point in that? They would pose and shit.'

'Suppose thats true… I have to go… I think Bakura's done fighting…'

'Bye Bunny~ See you in class~ I'm going to go see Marik for a while.'

'Can't wait~ Have fun!' Ryou quickly shut down his phone and put it in his bag before his brother could come over and investigate him on it.

"Hey," Bakura walked over swiftly, barely a scratch on him while the other three were limping off, "what made you so giggly?"

"I was reading something funny," Ryou shrugged, "are you done fighting? I hope you didn't hurt them too much," he had to expect they got hurt, it was a fight. People got hurt in fights.

Bakura glanced over his brother, he did read, "yeah whipped their asses, they're going to the nurse now. We still got half of break left. What did you want to do?"

"Me?" Ryou blinked blankly.

"Yeah you," Bakura rolled his eyes, "is anyone else here?"

"Well I suppose not," Ryou sighed looking up and down the wall curiously, "did you want to go say hi to Marik?"

"Na," Bakura shook his head, "I can leave that ass alone for the day… actually I wanted to ask you something."

"What?" Ryou shrunk slightly he knew no good could come out of this.

"Why did you exactly go to the museum today and why were you talking to Mariku?" Bakura eyed his twin curiously.

"Um… I wanted to talk to Isis and Mariku was just watching me while she worked," Ryou shrugged slightly, he dreaded telling his brothers about his dream, "I always try to be polite…"

"Whatever," Bakura huffed deciding not to push any further for now. He would when he needed to.

— — — — — — — — — — — — —

Mariku smirked getting up, "I'm going to go find my ass of a brother," he huffed walking off without a real goodbye to the group, they were Ryou's friends not his. He just wanted Ryou to know he wouldn't hurt his friends, he sighed walking up the back of the field and lying down under the tree next to his brother.

"Where have you been? And why aren't you in uniform?" Marik huffed angrily. He hadn't seen his brother all morning.

"Awe baby~ Did you miss me," Mariku chuckled, "I was doing something… and I didn't have time to come home and change."

"Why would I miss your sorry ass," Marik pouted, "and does this something have to do with Ryou? Bakura's brother. You still trying to get him?"

"Why would I stop little brother? I don't give a fuck what Akefia or Bakura say, they can go fuck themselves if they think they can keep me from what I want," he chuckled darkly.

"Lovely words of advice brother," Marik rolled his eyes, "but you're serious about him aren't you? You normally given up by now or just kissed them and left them heartbroken…"

"I want him Marik," Mariku gruffed, "and I will get him, you just wait and see."

"I'll believe it when I see it," Marik chuckled, "I bet you couldn't even get him over!"

"You keep thinking that," Mariku smirked.

— — — — — — — — — — — — —

"Goal," Bakura smirked throwing the wrapper successfully in the bin on the other side of the room, "can I ask?"

"What?"

"Do you guys do anything fun? Or just sit in a bloody circle the entire time?"

"Well what do you do at breaks?"

"A~ Go beat up people who piss me off, B~ go rob people or C~ Make out with Marik," Bakura smirked cheekily, "you know it's a lot of fun Ryou~ You should try~"

"N-no!" Ryou shook his head firmly as his face lit up red, "you can go, do that if you want? You don't have to watch me. Yugi and everyone is here anyway?"

"There's a difference little brother~" Bakura chuckled darkly, "you're my other half~ I will protect you~"

"But I don't need protection," Ryou sighed, "and being twins doesn't mean I'm your second half— two separate people Bakura."

"Still mine," Bakura shrugged, he didn't care what his brother thought. He would protect him.

Ryou moaned slightly, "I told you it was a bad idea bring you Bakura… come on, I'll find something to amuse you."

"Hey!" Bakura growled, "you make it sound like it's fucking horrible to spend time with me!"

"No… you just get bored easily," Ryou sighed, "I have something in my locker, I can get it," he sighed pushing himself off the ground, "my locker is right there… outside your classroom, you can see me. Just wait here, please?" Ryou pleaded slightly, his brother hadn't left his side all week.

"Fine," Bakura gruffed, "but if anything happens I don't give a fuck about getting suspended, I will beat the living shit out of them and get you suspended…"

"Why me?"

"I can't follow you around if I'm suspended and your not~" Bakura winked cheekily, "and I know how to get people suspended~"

"Please don't tell me that," Ryou shook his head standing up properly and walking off towards his locker.

"Why are you following Ryou around Bakura?" Miho spoke up once her friend left.

"Family business," Bakura gruffed, "none of your bloody concerns."

"Its concerning Ryou," Miho protested, "and that concerns us as his friends!"

"I'm his brother," Bakura said coldly, "if I wanted to I could ensure you never come in contact with Ryou again… now stay out of our business."

"Back!" Ryou smiled walking up to his brother.

"Hey Ry," Bakura smirked, "what you got?"

"Here," he passed his brother a colourful cube, "you twist the sides to try solving it… it's a rubix cube."

"Cool," Bakura shrugged fiddling with the block, "where'd you get it?"

"Yugi's grandpa owns a game shop," Ryou shrugged slightly, "just don't smash it on anything…"

"I won't," Bakura rolled his eyes, "plus it was bloody expensive to replace your stupid console last time and you said I wasn't allowed to steal a new one."

"I told you I could of paid," Ryou pointed out.

"No… I broke it," Bakura gruffed, "though if they don't want people throwing them at walls they should really put a bloody warning on it!"

"I don't think people expect them too need one," Ryou sighed, his brother rage quit the game after like three fails and smashed it on the wall.

"Hey Ryou!" Miho spoke up gaining Ryou's attention, and a sideways glance from Bakura, "did you want to come over later?"

"Um," Ryou sighed, "I can't today…sorry Miho."

"If your busy around the house I could come over and help!" Miho offered.

"No" Bakura answered simply for his twin.

"Why not? You have never let anyone over?"

"No visitors are allowed over," Bakura gruffed, yes Miho had come that once but that was after about a week of begging and text messages.

"Isn't that unfair!?" Yugi broke into the conversation.

"No," Bakura smirked slightly, "our house… our rules, live with it."

"But why should Ryou have to live with it?" Anzu joined in, "its his house too."

"Guys…" Ryou decided to stop it there, "it's fine… I respect the rules, I agreed to them."

"But Ryou," Miho sighed as Ryou shook his head.

"I'm happy," Ryou smiled.

"And that's the main thing Ryou," Bakura smirked scuffing up Ryou' hair, he had always made sure to get Ryou heaps of toys and items to keep him happy inside the house… most of them stolen, he glared at the rest of the group making sure they knew to not push, "hey can you solve this Ry?" he passed the cube over to his brother.

"Hm, yep," Ryou smiled.

"Show me," Bakura shrugged, "prove it can be done… you know I don't like wasting my time of things that have no point."

"Ok," Ryou smiled twisting the cube, turning it and twisting, Bakura stared at his brother he was bloody good at it, "done!" he passed the solved puzzle back to Bakura, "did you want me to mix it up again?"

"Sure," Bakura shrugged examining the solved cube before passing it back to his brother who successfully mixed up before handing it back, "I guess I can leave you alone for the day… I'll still drive you home later?"

"Oh," Ryou blinked as his brother got up fiddling with the cube, he was normally good at puzzles when he bothered to do them.

"See ya later Ry…"

"Ok," Ryou stared after his brother curiously.

"You know you don't have to listen to your brother all the time?" Anzu stared worriedly at Ryou.

"They only want to protect me," Ryou smiled sweetly, "I don't mind, it's just there way of saying they love me."

"Ryou," Miho sighed, "don't you think they're a little over protective sometimes?"

"No," Ryou shook his head, "they're just worried about me, I understand…"

"What made them so protective anyway?" Miho questioned, "they were never this protective when you were younger… I've known you since kindergarten."

"It's kind of personal Miho," Ryou rubbed his arm awkwardly, Miho had always been his friend…even when she confessed her feeling for him in highschool and he was unable to return them. She had tried to be there when he disappeared in year five and he never told her what happened, though that's when his brothers stepped in and begun being over protective, "I don't wish to discuss it."

"Thats cool," Miho smiled sweetly at Ryou, he had kind of been closed off since year five… He had just told her— by a written note because he refused to speak —that he had gotten the chickenpox, she knew his mother and sister died… but he never said how or why and she never pushed to ask, rumours were still floating around about it.

"Hey," Mariku walked up to the group, "I noticed Kura left… plus he's back making out with my brother," he glanced at Ryou before sitting down, "do you know why your brothers hanging off you like your dying? You're not dying are you?"

"Not that I know off," Ryou shrugged, "but not really… I think they're concerned about me that's all, he'll get bored soon" He figured it was probably still about the museum thing.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

…

 **Next chapter~**

" **you licked me?** **"**

 **Thankyou for reading** **…**


	16. Mine

**I** **'** **m so sorry! Like really! I know I** **'** **m meant to be posting every Sunday and I don** **'** **t want to make excuses but I have been slack for the last three weeks plus I** **'** **ve had school but still! I should of posted at least one! anyway! I wasn** **'** **t completely happy with this chapter it feels slapped together but still it has some importance to the story~**

 **Phone conversations/texts~Bold**

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Chapter Sixteen

Mine

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

"I heard you killed your own mother and sister," he smirked cornering Ryou, his brother had given up on following his every move about a week ago, though it had lasted two weeks of just following Bakura around for breaks and everywhere… quite boring, but now he was cornered by some kids. Great!? And no way in hell was he going to tell them either they would never bloody leave him alone. This was his problem. No matter how much he did kind of want to just run to Bakura and hide behind him to get rid of the boys currently cornering him.

"I heard your mother and sister killed themselves to get away from you," one of the teens chuckled, "and that's why your father's never here? Or is he just a lie?"

"He's on an expedition," Ryou sniffed slightly, he didn't want to cry in front of them. It would only prove they had gotten to him, "you know that, he came to teacher interviews last year. You saw him… I said hi." He attempted a weak protest against the other teens.

"How do we know that isn't just some bum you hired to trick us?" a third teen appeared, "come on— He had dark blue hair. He looks nothing like you or your brothers." That was true the connection was hard to pick up, but then again Akefia's dark skin was completely random too.

"So. Does he have to. We took after our mother," Ryou ducked slightly as they threw a punch directly at his face, making them hit the wall instead, "and why does my family concern you so dearly?" he wanted to sound strong and kind of in control and uncaring even if their words were hurting him already.

"We just curious to know the truth Touzoku," the third one that had appeared chuckled darkly, "you went missing for almost two terms in year five. Do you think we wouldn't remember? You refused to speak to anyone until high school~ So many rumours floated around?" And he had let them, he let them spread.

"So…"

"You never confirmed any or denied any," the teen chuckled making his dark green hair bob up and down, "so what happened Touzoku~ Is it true you're a cold hearted murderer? Is that why you won't tell. Or did they kill themselves?"

"Neither of those things are true Sanki-san," Ryou shook his head slightly, "they were in an accident and I was slightly hurt so I had to stay home for a while, plus I caught the chicken pox…" Ok not the best lie, but still he wasn't going to tell anyone still.

"That's not what you told Yanuo," Sanki smirked, "you told him your mother and sister got sick and died… you were just home grieving. So which is it?"

"Why does it matter Sanki-san?" Ryou sighed looking to the ground, "it was like four or five years ago… have I missed any large amounts of school since?" he really wanted this topic to end now, it was making him feel more than a little uncomfortable. And why did it really matter. He told different stories almost overtime someone asked because he found it easier to accept a bunch of lies then what the truth had been. It also kind of made it easier to believe the lies spilling from his pale lips and made the reality seem more like a dream.

"No…but for the last two terms of year five every Tuesday lunch you went home. Why is that?" one of the other teens chuckled, he had light pink hair that swayed harshly in the light breezes that dared to touch the over gelled hair, "trying to get a confession out of you?"

"No, it wasn't like that," Ryou bit his lip nervously, "I had an appointment to catch on on the first two terms… so I didn't fall behind?" he had missed a lot of school so he figured that would hopefully be a good enough excuse. But the thing that plagued him was when were the rumours going to drop? he was in year eleven. And they still floated through his ears. Curious students from his past haunting him with them.

"Ryou," the pink haired teen chuckled, "little Touzoku, what are you hiding?" Ryou shivered at the deadly purr the other's voice was laced with.

"Why is it so important to know now," Ryou fiddled nervously with the hem of his school shirt, "you could of asked sooner, but why now? Hapi-san." It had been years so why did it matter now. When was it going to drop. Would it ever drop when he was an adult were kids from his primary school still going to investigate him for it?

"You refused to speak for a year and a half. Almost two years," Hapi rubbed down Ryou's cheek smirking as he felt the albino shiver nervously, "what rumours are true and false~"

"What ones do you want to be true," Ryou asked quietly wishing the other would keep his hands to himself and as far away as possible from him, "I don't care what you think… What ones did you want to be true."

"No," Sanki smirked, "what is it little Touzoku?"

"Did you kill them?"

"Did they kill themselves to get away from you?"

"Did you rape your own sister?"

"What about your mother?"

"Drown them?"

"Is anything about you not a lie?"

"You can pick which ever rumour you want to believe," Ryou tried to act strong but his voice betrayed him as it was obvious even to his own ears that he was upset and ready to break. He didn't like this, it was plain mean drowning him in so many random rumours that had spread over the years. None of them nice or innocent, why was it kids only made harsh mean rumours and never nice ones?

"I believe something," a new dark voice chuckled deeply from behind the three boys, "I heard a rumour about three boys? One had green hair, the other pink and finally the last one had red hair… They were walking around and then suddenly they ticked off the wrong student and they were never seen again?" his voice was traced with hatred and dripped of deadly snake venom as he said the words so calmly and composed as if it was natural to use such a threatening tone.

"What's your problem?" Sanki turned around before freezing, "Ishtar!? we don't want any trouble! We know each other from primary, we were catching up!" he knew better then to get on the bigger Ishtar's bad side, most people did. It really wasn't worth it, but still. Why was he here anyway.

"Do you think I care what you were doing?" Mariku raised an golden eyebrow, "do you think I fucking give a shit? no… not in the slightest, but you have something that belongs to me~ I don't like how you're treating it~" he snarled slightly but otherwise was completely calm and composed.

"What?" the teens begun backing up slightly, and Ryou stared with wide shaky brown eyes at Mariku. They all feared Ishtar, but then again who didn't really. Ryou hadn't realised Mariku was there, but now it was all he could really concentrate on. The other teens golden jewellery clashing with his hair shone brightly almost blindingly in the slightest rays of sun hit them and his honey soaked tanned skin stood out under his white shirt and almost cape like jacket sitting on his shoulders in an almost lazy fashion.

"Ryou?" he held out a hand and the albino teen took it reluctantly and was pulled away from the wall into the bigger teen arms, "I don't like how you play with my things?" Mariku couldn't help but smirk slightly as Ryou took his help without protest and let himself be brought into his embrace. It felt nice to hold the other teen close, he just wished it was under better circumstances.

"What the heck Ishtar!" Hapi stared at him hugging an arm around the rapidly changing pink teen.

"Do you have a problem with this?" Mariku raised an eyebrow sending a look even death would cower under, but still they didn't want to stand down.

"Ryou is no one's," Sanki smirked, "the brat couldn't possibly be worth anything to anyone. Haven't you heard. He might be a murderer? Or a rapist?"

"I am a murderer," Mariku chuckled like it was nothing, and leant down slightly and poked out his tongue and slid it up Ryou's cheek, "see I have claimed this boy… now leave before I break you and make sure anyone who thinks about hurting him knows he's mine and I will hunt them." He would hunt them all for Ryou because Ryou's smile was so precious nothing should disturb it and definitely not some low life bullies who have no life of their own so they have to attack those who they know can't win.

"What the hell Ishtar!" the red haired teen spoke up, "you're a freak!"

"Maybe? But I could and would kill you if you touch my property again~ Leave before I change my mind," Mariku spat, smirking again once the three teen backed off and ran through the school yard and away, he glanced down at Ryou, the boy flinched slightly under his gaze. He sighed letting the albino go, "they're gone Ryou…"

"M-M-Mariku?" Ryou wobbled, "you licked me?" what was with this teen licking him!? It was weird! and gross and…and… and he didn't know! You just shouldn't lick people! it was the opposite of normal and definitely not something friends usually did.

"Oh… sorry about that," Mariku shrugged, "I've licked Kura's, Akefia's and Marik's cheeks… it just means you're under my protection," Mariku glanced at the other teen his face was beet red, "it will keep people away for now. What were those teens talking about anyway?" he tried to explain in the simplest terms possible.

"Haven't you heard about the rumours?" Ryou asked quietly subconsciously touching where Mariku had licked him… it had felt weird, but oddly he didn't mind… it was mostly just the shock. But it still kind of felt like he should slap the other teen, but he was kind of not in the mood. Maybe later?

"No. What about?" Mariku blinked curiously, he hadn't heard any of what the other three had been talking about in any previous eavesdropping or listening to random rumours. He hadn't heard a word of what they said.

"How my mother and sister died…what happened," Ryou said quietly, "everyone had a different story, some even said my dad died too because he's never around and we look nothing like him."

"From what I heard none of those things sound close to the truth," Mariku smirked staring at the way Ryou held his cheek, he didn't really think when he licked the teen. But kids around the school knew something belonged to him if he licked it, now though kids were going to say he belong to him… hopefully that won't bug Ryou? He didn't really regret it though not when Ryou was so precious.

"I don't care what people think…" Ryou sniffed slightly, tears running softly down his face from before, "they can call me whatever they want."

"Ryou, you're not a murderer…you're not a rapist…no one would kill themselves because of you… Heck! If I was dead and you just walked past I would be begging to live again, fuck logic! You're too bloody awesome to miss!" Ryou smiled slightly at Mariku's attempt to cheer him up, "you don't need to tell me what ever actually happened… you're perfect no matter what."

"Mariku… you said you were a murderer? were you trying to scare them?"

"Yeah," Mariku's smirked faltered slightly, "but I won't lie, I have killed someone…but that's a story for another day, they deserved it… they almost killed my entire family." His voice laced with hurt now but it was gone almost as fast as it came and he was back to his usual lazy smirk.

"Oh…" Ryou could only manage that simple sound, "Mariku," he looked away nervously he knew it seemed like he kept just jumping topic but that's how his mind felt at the moment jumbled to the max and he couldn't organise his thoughts to save his life, "you said I belong t-to you… is that how you see me? As a belonging. A-an o-object." He hated how he stuttered but still, it was Mariku had said he had placed a claim.

"No!" Mariku was quick to respond grabbing onto both of Ryou's wrist and staring at Ryou face to face, "never! Please believe me Ryou! I was just trying to scare them off… it just meant I was protecting you nothing else! I swear!"

Ryou blinked his big brown eyes curiously at the tanned teen, "what do you see me as?"

"An extremely special," Mariku bit his lip before saying the last word, "friend…" he saw Ryou as so much more than that, but he wasn't just going to tell Ryou that yet… not until he could prove the other teen liked him back— romantically. So he had to play the waiting game.

"Extremely special?" Ryou blinked curiously a smile teasing his previously wobbling lips.

"Well I couldn't just class you with your ass brothers under my friend category when you're so much better?" Mariku chuckled, "could I now?"

"Your an extremely special friend too Mariku," Ryou smiled hugging into Mariku lovingly, Mariku smirked rubbing Ryou's head carefully glad he couldn't see the pink dusting his cheeks at the show of affection.

"I'm glad…"

— — — — — — — — — — —

"Hey Touzoku?" a boy with dark green hair walked up behind the pale teen scheming with Marik.

"What!?" Bakura growled, "what the fuck could you want?" He wasn't in the best of moods today, and he wasn't really bothered to put up with some ass he didn't know bugging him from primary school? Yeah he was pretty sure this kid had gone to his primary school. Sounded about right. He looked like one of the idiots that would follow schools with him.

"Ishtar!" the other teen seemed surprised to see Marik next to Bakura. How did he even miss him! He was probably more obvious and in the open then Bakura was.

"What the fuck did you want? Spit it bloody out before I beat your sorry ass for wasting my breath," Bakura snapped angrily. The kid could make his own damned revolutions on his own stupid time.

"I can't believe you let Ishtar's brother near yours?"

"Akefia?"

"No Ryou… you two didn't know?"

"Know what?" Marik was suddenly interested, what had his brother done now? With Ryou? Well he was assuming it was Ryou unless Bakura was hiding another brother. But he doubted that. But he never knew when it came to his secretive friend who seemed to like hiding brothers so some reason. It's not like hiding Ryou from them in the first place had done much instead it just got him kidnapped for a day and a creepy lovesick Mariku.

"Ryou's Mariku's," the other smirked, but it soon faded as Bakura grabbed around his throat and shoved him on the wall.

"What did you just say!?" he snapped angrily clutching tighter, wishing the other teen had been lying but it wasn't funny.

"Let go Touzoku!" the teen coughed violently, "Mariku claimed Ryou! That all!"

"How do you know that?" Marik leant on the wall not at all bothered by Bakura's reaction, he was use to violent out burst from his brother and Bakura since thats how they seemed to enjoy solving their issues not that he was much better. Better then them but he was normally not overly patient either.

"Well firstly he said Ryou was under his protection and not to ever touch him again," the teen choked fidgeting in the albino's grip, "we didn't believe him so he-he," the other teen paused to cough violently, "he licked his cheek…"

"Fuck!" Bakura dropped the teen to the ground not caring how he coughed and gagged trying to catch his breath, "Ryou wouldn't bloody know what the fuck that means! and I thought I told that ass hole to keep his distance from my brother not lick him!"

"But that just means my brothers claiming protection rights of the boy," Marik shrugged, "anyone who knows about it and attempts to hurt him my brother will step in… so it's not a bad thing? He licked us?" Marik was kind of use to his weird brothers behaviour, he probably didn't really think. It was kind of just something he did.

"It's the bloody principle Marik!" Bakura snapped kicking the messenger of the news. He loved to kill the messengers of bad news.

"Hey don't kill the messenger!" the boy puffed.

"Shut the fuck up! You were probably the one picking on my bloody brother! So it's your fault that bastard claimed him!" Bakura growled, "and what did that ass think keep away meant!"

"Claim him?" Marik smirked, "come on… we can go find them and spy for now, check what they're doing, clear things up?" he kind of just want Bakura to calm down so they could go back to movie plans and getting free movie tickets apparently if the movie screws up and can't play for one reason or another they will get free tickets and it's easy as to sneak in so getting free movie tickets would be easy.

"Fine," Bakura glanced down, "where were they?" he kicked the kid again, the kid was quick to spill the location and the two teens left to spy on their twins… "Why are we sitting in a bush!" Bakura hissed to Marik as he forced them both to hide themselves behind some silly bush a couple meters from Ryou and his supposed friend Mariku who seemed way more interested in his brother at this current moment.

"We're trying not to be seen!" Marik hissed back, "just bloody watch them if you're so worried! or we can go do something else if this has satisfied you!" he really couldn't be bother just to watch his brother, he lived with the guy and he knew Mariku wasn't going to really do anything currently.

Bakura glanced up at his brother and Mariku sitting crossed legged in front of each other, Ryou was giggling happy as Mariku seemed to be telling him something, "I want to watch…" Bakura said quietly, he had seen his brother that happy in a long while… even if it pissed him the way Mariku put his jewellery on his brother, or even thought to go near his brother. Mostly the fact he dared to challenge him and go any where near Ryou but right now he had scared away someone picking on Ryou. And Ryou seemed to be smiling.

"Ok…" Marik sighed, "is something wrong?"

"No… I just haven't seen him act like that in years…" Bakura couldn't tear away his eyes, "he actually looks happy with that ass…" it was just weird.

"So we won't intervene?"

"Not yet… as long as Mariku keeps his distance… I'm will try to be cool with them just talking," Bakura bit his lip, "but I will murder him if he attempts anything more."

"Sure," Marik smirked staring at the two, his brother actually seemed happy too. It was obvious that his brother actually wanted Ryou even if Bakura hated the thought, that's what his brother wanted… He wanted him, Ryou. Poor child. Stuck in the middle of everything.

— — — — — — — — — — — — —

"Hey Ryou," Bakura glanced at his twin, he had texted him to say he wanted to drive him home earlier, "how was school?"

"What," Ryou blinked getting into the car, his brother seemed pissed off and weird… "Are you ok?" Ryou asked worriedly, his brother never really asked how his day was. Never. It was normally just music if they went home together or in the car.

"What. I'm was bloody asking if you had a good day or not?" Bakura growled slightly, "did anything interesting happen."

"Oh…"

"What's the problem?"

"It's just that you don't normally ask," Ryou said quietly. He didn't want to sound rude.

Was he seriously that shit of a brother that his own twin thought he had to have something wrong with him to ask!? "I was just curious Ry… do anything interesting?"

"Not really," Ryou shook his head, "I got 46/52 on my english paper…"

Bakura glanced at his brother curiously changing lanes, "you know you can talk to me right? I'm not going to hurt you."

"No!" Ryou screamed, "I know you wouldn't hurt me…" he whispered.

"Good…" Bakura nodded, "anything else?"

"Nope," Ryou shook his head, "did you?"

"N-no," Bakura sighed hesitantly, he wasn't going to break Ryou's happiness, he would let it continue for now… "just sat around with Marik, Mariku ditched us again… I wonder if the ass got himself a boyfriend or some shit?" he chuckled slightly but his eyes searched his brother for any reaction.

"Oh," Ryou just looked down slightly, no real reaction, "I doubt it…" if anything his brother seemed disappointed.

"Something wrong?" Bakura tried squishing the information out of his brother, at least it didn't seem as if Ryou was dating the ass… it didn't sound like that at least from his brother reaction. Which meant no murder plans yet.

"No," Ryou glanced out the window, his brother was driving slowly… it was obvious, especially since he normally sped over the limit. Double the limit.

"Are you getting picked on at school again?"

"Is that what you're asking about?" Ryou's eyes widened slightly, was that really the reason his brother was getting at, "no… why? Did you hear something?"

"Just concerned Ryou," Bakura said calmly, hating slightly the way his brother lied innocently to him, "should I have heard anything?" he cocked up an eyebrow.

"No," Ryou shook his head softly, "nothing…"

"What happened Ryou?"

"I said it was nothing," Ryou bit his lip slightly, why was his brother so interested… did his brother hear something? Some people had come up and asked if he was Mariku's at school… was his, in a possessive sense… he didn't think Mariku heard, but maybe his brother did?

"It was nothing?" Bakura growled, "WAS… Ryou what happened exactly?"

"Nothing Bakura," Ryou glanced down, he didn't want to tell his brother people were picking on his past again, it would make everything worse.

"It was obviously something…what happened," Bakura snapped a little angrier then anticipated making his brother jump, "s-sorry… what happened, I won't be mad."

"Some kids just said something mean," Ryou pulled his legs onto the car seat, "it just upset me ok? Can we stop driving slowly now?"

"Um yeah Ryou," Bakura sped up, he had been hoping his brother wouldn't notice the slow speed, "if you ever need me Ryou… I'm here, and not always just to beat people up— to talk?"

"Oh," Ryou glanced at his brother, "Bakura? Is something going on… it's ok if you don't want to tell me, you're just acting strange(r)" and he kind of wanted to add that he and Akefia were fighting all the time at home.

"Does something have to be wrong with me to care for you?" Bakura chuckled slightly, "I'm not all bite and no bark…"

Ryou smiled slightly at his brothers twisted saying, "no…"

"Good," Bakura smirked slightly, "you didn't have any plans this afternoon? you've been going out a bunch recently. Did you have plans tonight?"

"No, not really," Ryou shrugged, Mariku had wanted to go out again later but he had seen Bakura's text and called it off, which was kind of a slight relief. He was slightly bothered by the whole licking equal claiming thing, "no…"

"You sound off," Bakura eyed his brother.

"No… I just have a lot on my mind recently," Ryou admitted quietly.

"Like?"

"School."

"Just talk to me if you want…"

"Ok," Ryou nodded slightly glad his brother was choosing not to push, plus he was meant to stay away from Mariku and now he was confused about the other teen… he self consciously moved his hand to his cheek, the lick in the eyes of his peers meant something like ownership to the other teen. It complicated his mind… he had no idea what to think, he didn't like people coming up and asking about it… it had only happened today and at least ten different teens had asked him about it and one of them were asking if he was Mariku's… it made him sick to even think of it, s-sex toy… that's how the other teen had put it, he had run off and was late to class Mariku had attempted to ask about it but he just shrugged and told the other he was helping a teacher.

"Your—your blu—" Bakura stopped himself, he could tell his brother was troubled… he was holding his cheek, so it must be true, his friend licked his brother? "you ok? Seriously?"

"Yes," Ryou bit down on his tongue trying to hide his worried expression from his brother bending his head down to cover his face with his white hair, "its really cool… just thinking, have a bunch of tests coming up…"

"Ok," Bakura sighed, "tell me when you're ready…"

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **Hope you liked it!? Sorry it wasn** **'** **t a great chapter or anything but hopefully I will post another chapter later today! Or tomorrow! I want to catch up on the weeks I missed and also kids are assholes and make up horrible rumours** **…** **:P (I was writing this at school~)**

 **Next chapter~**

 **did you want me to help you study?**

 **Thankyou for reading** **…**


	17. Brotherly Brawls

**Hmmm. At least its Sunday? Right!? Yeah sorry should of updated sooner~**

 **Just really lazy to grammar check! (I did a rough one so hopefully its cool now)**

 **Phone conversations/texts~Bold**

 **I DON** **'** **T OWN YU-GI-OH (Just to clear up any confusion! :) )**

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Chapter Seventeen

Brotherly Brawls

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Mariku glanced at Ryou, the bell would go soon. Ryou had been turning up late to class every day this week, he seemed quiet and distant as well, especially from him and he hated that. He loved the teen, he didn't want to be feared around him. He had seen some kids give them side way glances and he had caught kids not once just walking up to Ryou and talking to him, the conversations seemed to make the other teen uncomfortable, not upset —uncomfortable— he had had a couple of kids approach him asking about Ryou and if they were together, he just replied they were friends, he was sort of surprised at how fast the whole licking thing got around.

Were they bugging Ryou about the same things? He was surprised Bakura hadn't heard and wasn't killing him by now, though he did note that his friend had beat up a few random students the other day… and gave no reason, he seemed pissed… maybe he did know and wasn't saying anything yet? No. His friend was a lot of things, but patient wasn't one of them.

He glanced over the other teen sitting beside him once more, his white hair was cute how he constantly was having to push his hair out of his face as he bent over trying to work, maybe he should wear a scrunchy? Mariku smirked slightly as an image of Ryou having his haired tied back in a red ribbon flashed through his mind, shit! Why did he have to imagine him in a silly pink apron, without a shirt and holding out pancakes… he looked so darn cute! What the fuck! Even if he liked the teen. He must be sick to have a thought of the teen like that, but he couldn't help but let a deep blush settle on his cheeks, he moaned slamming his head on the desk.

Ryou glanced his brown eyes away from his paper, he was mostly just scribbling in the corner of his page anyway. Mariku had been eyeing him for quite some time and then just went completely red and slammed his head on the desk, he glanced back up the front of the classroom before back to his friend and tapping gently on his shoulder, Mariku titled his head to stare at the teen, still leaning on the desk though, he blinked his lilac eyes at him, "hm?"

"Um… um," Ryou didn't know why he felt nervous all of a sudden, maybe the rumours were getting to him? "are-are you h-having trouble with the work? Do you need help?"

"The work?" Mariku stared at Ryou confused for a moment.

"We have a test in a couple of weeks… did you want me to help you study?"

Mariku could of killed himself as he realised what the pale teen was talking about, "um yeah…" better to blame his actions on that then nothing… plus he didn't get it anyway, he was just probably going to fail again.

"Well the bell will be going any second… did you want to study then," Ryou suggested, "we could go somewhere private if you didn't want to been seen. Like the library?" He wasn't sure if it would bug Mariku to be seen actually studying. His brother always hated it when people caught him studying and he would get annoyed and just say that he was proving how dumb it was and how much better he was.

"Um, I know a place," Mariku shrugged glancing at Ryou's page, he smirked noticing the little pictures up the top. They were interesting to say the least.

They both glanced up as the bell shrilled, Ryou smiled collecting his stuff in his satchel, "ready?"

"Yeah," Mariku got up just shoving his stuff in his backpack and slinging it over his shoulder and hinting for the pale teen to move, Ryou jumped out of the way practically on cue as if Mariku had physically ordered him, "come on…"

Ryou nodded and followed Mariku closely trying to avoid other people's stares at them walking down the corridor together, Mariku glanced at Ryou's tense figure and around slightly at the kids staring at them and whispering quietly. "Hey, stand in front or beside me, not behind," he whispered carefully to the pale teen making sure no one else would notice, Ryou didn't say anything but he slunk from hiding behind his friend to his side. He didn't get what Mariku was doing but he sounded slightly concerned.

They left the building and he lead Ryou up the back of the school where a bunch of bushes were and a tree, he sighed leaning on the tree lazily and patting on the grass beside him for Ryou, "hey? Are people bugging you… because of me?"

"What!?" Ryou jumped slightly, he hadn't told the other teen.

"Are they? Is that why you're turning up late. Staring at me oddly. I noticed everyone whispering and glancing at us up the hallway," Mariku explained briefly, "are they bugging you?"

"No," Ryou shook his head, "maybe slightly…" he admitted after a moment's silence.

"Thought so," Mariku gruffed, "by the way hiding behind me isn't going to help, walk in front of me from now on, can I ask what they are asking? People are too scared to really come to me."

"Mariku… were friends right? Friends?"

"Yeah? of course we are," Mariku raised an eyebrow, "why? What are they saying Ryou?"

"We should study," Ryou quickly changed the topic.

"I doubt that's what they're saying?"

"It doesn't matter," Ryou looked away briefly, "I don't believe them…"

"It does matter Ryou," Mariku sat up properly, "it's upsetting you… you've been down all week."

"It's nothing really," Ryou smiled slightly.

"Just spill," Mariku growled slightly, trying to make it sound more like a command hoping the teen would respond to that, "I will find out if you don't tell me and I will get mad then, but if you tell me I promise to not hunt down whoever started them and kill them? Deal?"

"Don't hurt them."

"Well, that depends on you Ryou… are you going to tell me? I'm not going to sit around letting them hurt you and do nothing."

"Don't hurt them."

"Fine," Mariku growled slightly as Ryou seemed more worried about the well being of the people making him so upset, "but will you tell me. Please?" His eye twitched slightly at the last word, he never used it… never.

"You won't be mad?"

"No… I will try?"

Ryou took a deep breath closing his eyes tightly before saying anything, he didn't want to look at Mariku, "they are saying that…that I'm your toy— you have no other use for me and that makes me your…your," Ryou had troubles getting the word out, "s-s-sex toy…" Ryou teared slightly.

Mariku froze slightly at those words, he was speechless for a moment, "I'm sorry…" he growled slightly at himself, "you know I don't think of you like that?" he cringed slightly at the thought of making Ryou cry, Bastards! They fucking made him cry! He expected ownership of some sort, but what bastards were calling Ryou him his sex toy!? What fucking messed up kid came up with that! he glanced at Ryou, he was still crying, he growled wrapping his arms around Ryou softly, "whichever bastard made that up was an ass… you know it's not true?"

Ryou cried slightly, but his eyes flew open as he felt Mariku's arms wrap softly around him, "I know… but… Mariku… why?"

"I don't know why kids are fucked up Ryou," Mariku sighed helplessly as he held the crying teen… he was shit when it came to things like this, crying… comforting.

"I don't want to have to answer them," Ryou sniffed, "I don't want them coming to me asking about it… some people asked how much it would cost to buy me Mariku."

"Fucking bastards," Mariku growled, "I'll bloody kill them…" he subconsciously tightened his grip around Ryou protectively, "did you want to skip school today? We could go out. Away from them. Isis would understand if I brought you home," Mariku suggested, "I stole a board game we could play. Mono-lop-i? or something?"

"Skip school?" Ryou blinked noticing the way Mariku held him firmly as if he was going to disappear, "we can't skip school… we have test coming up, and it's against the rules…"

"Screw the rules," Mariku chuckled slightly, "they're only suggestions" he slowly stood up holding out a hand, "we can study tomorrow, you're in no state to work anyway."

"But—" Ryou bit his lip but accepted the tanned hand, "but…"

"Trust me Ryou," Mariku chuckled cheekily, "I'm insane~"

"Don't you mean sane?"

"Same thing?" he shrugged, "come on I was going to drag you over after school anyways? Isis would understand, plus she's kind of use to me storming off in the middle of the day…"

"Um… ok," Ryou said quietly, "I suppose it couldn't hurt and I can't really concentrate on school?"

"It's Friday anyway," Mariku smirked, "you hate going to sport and I hate participating! It's a win win!"

"Thanks Mariku," Ryou smiled slightly, "by the way I'm pretty sure you're meant monopoly before."

"Never played before," Mariku shrugged, "come on my cars this way."

— — — — — — — — — — — — —

Mariku moaned taking off his school jacket, he was still pissed. Ryou was gone now though, he couldn't believe kids were bloody screwing up Ryou's head with random rumours! Like seriously! He already had a bunch of rumours on something that happened in year five, he didn't need new ones. Mariku growled angrily leaving the house, Isis would kill him if he made any more holes in the walls.

"Where are you going?" Isis raised an eyebrow suspiciously as her brother attempted to leave the house.

"Out," he growled slamming the door behind him before Isis could question him further, he sunk his hands into his jean pockets as he stormed down the street stopping by the park angrily, "fucking hell!" he growled punching and kicking the tree angrily, he swore in as many languages he knew how too. He was quite proud actually of the amount of languages he could swear in.

How could anyone say that about Ryou! The bloody kid would die next time he heard them say it! Like fuck! Who even came up with that bloody rumour! and it obviously bugged Ryou! He needed to bloody fix this or go kill the kid who started it, he would smile down upon the kids broken bruised up body… blood stains and snapped limbs, but that would only bloody scare off his bloody bunny! And he wanted him! And these assholes were getting in-between them!

"Hey…Mariku?"

Mariku glanced over at the blonde kid who seemed nervous to address him, whipping out his knife and holding it under his chin to assess who it was, "oh…you're one of Ryou's friends… the blonde one," Mariku scoffed slightly placing away his knife, "don't think it's very wise to bug me when I'm pissed off."

"Why are you pissed off," Jounouchi ducked slightly glancing at the tree, the other teen had actually made dents in the trunk.

"Why I'm pissed has nothing to do with you," Mariku sneered smashing another dent in the tree, "and I would just suggest leaving me alone unless you want to become my next victim."

Jounouchi flinched slightly at the venomous tone Mariku used.

"Hey Mariku?" a voice chuckled, "who pissed in your cereal?"

"What do you want little brother?" Mariku growled not even glancing away from the first blonde teen.

"Well multiple things actually," Marik smirked, "I want a new laptop, a bunch of random stuff Isis won't let us steal from the museum, a new phone… mine ran out of memory."

"That's not what I meant!" Mariku sneered picking his brother up by the scruff of his shirt.

"I don't want to get in trouble for fighting," Marik raised an eyebrow, "and my question was serious… what did that tree do to you?"

"It grew," Mariku growled throwing his brother at the ground.

"You know you could put me down a little nicer?" Marik huffed, "I'll have to brush my hair later… but are you pissed about something to do with Ryou?"

"Fuck off Marik," he growled pushing past his brother angrily, "I'm going out drinking! Don't expect me home!"

"You know Rishid doesn't approve of that Mariku," Marik moaned, "and you almost got thrown in jail last time! Would Ryou be happy if you did that?"

"Fuck off," Mariku growled.

"Sure~ Maybe I'll go see Ryou~" Marik smirked fiddling carefully with his knife, "I can force him to tell me~ What fun~"

"Leave him alone Marik," Mariku snapped coming back and picking his brother up and walking over to a pole.

"Hey! What are you doing!"

"I left my hand cuffs at home, so cable ties will have to do," Mariku strapped his brothers hands together behind the pole, before walking off again, "have fun getting out of those~"

"Mariku! Get fucking back here! I'm calling Isis!"

"Great! she can come pick me up from the bar!"

"Get the fuck back here! I'll tell… I'll tell, I'll tell Ryou on you!"

"He will understand!"

"Hey Jounouchi? Do you have any scissors?" Marik rolled his eyes realising his brother had no intent on listening to him.

"Um… yeah?" the blonde quickly raced over and cut the ties off.

"Thanks," Marik smirked rubbing his wrist slightly before storming after his brother and smashing his fist into his head, "knuckle head! I don't care how pissed off you are! You can't keep just running off and breaking everything!"

"I haven't broken anything yet!"

"Because I made sure you wouldn't have the chance! Remember last time you almost bloody crashed the friggin car!" Marik growled whamming his fist into his brothers back.

"Hey that fucking hurt!" Mariku growled pinning his brother forcefully onto the ground holding a firm hand around his throat.

"Going ta kill me~" Marik chuckled smirking happily at his brother, "murder is much harder in Japan brother~ and it was meant to hurt~"

"Shut the fuck up!" Mariku growled slamming his head on the ground again.

"You forget," Marik chuckled, "I'm much more flexible~" he smirked lifting his legs up and smashing his brother in the gut making him fall back as he quickly tried to catch his breath, but his brother was quick as he quickly smashed Marik in the jaw.

Jounouchi just stared at the two in confusion as they beat each other senseless adding a word here or there, in a different language. They were just throwing random punches at each other over half of them misses their target, they were both very skilled fighters as Marik caught his brothers foot and used it to smash him in the head with his own, he retaliated by smashing him in the gut— wow—

"Ok! Break it up you two!" Jounouchi blinked as an officer came over.

Both Ishtar brothers froze and dropped what they were doing, both bloodied and bruised, "yes officer? What seems to be the problem," Marik smiled sweetly. At least it looked sweet.

"Don't play dumb kid," the officer gruffed.

"I'm not? we were just having a simple fight as siblings do for now and again," he shrugged trying not to smirk.

"It's true," Mariku agreed, "haven't you ever heard of a friendly fight?"

"You two are bloody and bruised," he pointed out, "I'll have to call your parents, come with me"

"Sir I believe we have a problem," Marik smirked, "aren't I parents in Egypt brother?"

"Yeah and pretty sure their dead?" Mariku shrugged, "I don't think they'll pick up the phone officer… plus I'm pretty sure they don't own one? Hm…"

"I guess that means we will just be on our merry way then!" Marik rolled his eyes.

"Who do you live with?"

"Why should we have to live with anyone? We're old enough," Mariku snapped, they were practically eighteen.

"Look we have a major test tomorrow we really would like to just go home and study?" Marik glared at his brother, "we promise this won't happen again."

"Should've thought of that before hand," the officer shook his head, "I can either drive you to the station or home but either way we need to speak with a relative."

"But if you drive us. Who will take my motorcycle home?" Marik moaned seeing they were losing.

"Hey," Mariku looked up at the officer, "are we in trouble already?"

"Yes."

"Ok then," Mariku smirked, "looks like we're already going to be in shit brother. Want to continue then?"

"Thought you would never ask," Marik smirked throwing a punch at his brother, and they continued their little fight ignoring the police man trying to break it up instead just fighting to a new position away from him, making sure to beat the living shit out of each other as they went.

Jounouchi quickly disappeared away from the park and into the town, they didn't even notice as the blonde teen left instead cursing at each other in different languages as they fought angrily, they both had knives but knew not to use them on each other, though they both had cuts and bruises anyway, Mariku clutched his stomach as Marik smashed another fist into it, he was pretty sure his brother broke his ribs… but that was cool, he smirked tripping his brother up and pinning him on the ground twisting his wrist violently until he heard a defiant snapping noise, Marik growled in pain but smashed his feet into Mariku's chest again as they both started to randomly punch.

"Marik! Mariku!" both teens froze instantaneously.

"Fuck!" they both swore Mariku letting go of his brothers hair and Marik lowering his fist.

"Isis! It's not what it looks like!" Marik moaned walking over to his sister with Mariku.

"We were just playing," Mariku gruffed crossing his arms over his aching chest, while Marik held onto his arm lovingly, "you know that."

"But they don't!" Isis gestured to the police officer.

"Do you know them miss?" the office came running over.

"These idiots are my younger brothers," Isis sighed, "can you just let me deal with them… I promise to not let it happen again?"

"I suppose I can let you off just this once," the officer nodded, "just don't let it happen again."

"Thankyou," Isis sighed as he slowly walked away, "thankyou Jounouchi… I can take over from here," she smiled sweetly turning to her scuffed up brothers.

"Funny story really," Marik laughed sheepishly.

"I don't want to hear it," Isis growled, "I had to leave work early because of you two, I only just got there! after we get back from the hospital to get you cleaned up you're going to be in big trouble."

"You won't tell Rishid will you?" Marik asked quietly following his sister.

"Of course I'm telling him," Isis pouted, "how many times do we have to tell you not to fight for it to sink in? We moved here trying to escape that… or don't you remember?"

"It won't happen again," Marik promised while Mariku just chose to keep his mouth shut, it kind of hurt to speak anyway.

The car trip was silent as they were taken to get fixed up, both of them would need stitches in a couple places and Marik would need his arm scanned for any breaks and Mariku his ribs, they were quiet use to them showing up at the hospital anyway, they didn't like them… but they were use to them, and it wasn't because they didn't comply when them. They sat around pouting the entire time being fixed up… it was more because they knew the wounds were always self inflicted.

Mariku smirked slightly as they told Marik they thought his arm was broken, they were going to x-ray his chest next, but it was such a funny moment to watch his brothers face drop as he realised that meant no precious Motorcycle for him, he really should've just let him go get drunk… teaches him, "ow! That fucking hurt! and your bloody cold!" Mariku growled as the doctor poked his bare ribcage, he had just finished getting his cuts sewn up and now they were about to get him x-rayed for any breaks.

"It's your own fault," Isis said blankly leaning on the wall, "I don't feel sorry for either of you."

They sat around patiently for the films to come out as Mariku and Marik were growling at the doctors because they were looking at the markings on their backs, Mariku growled leaning back so nobody could see it and pouting in defiance.

The doctor returned to confirm they think he broke one of his ribs, Mariku moaned angrily as they said they would have to just let it heal on its own, but begun weaving a huge bandage around his chest anyway and over his shoulder, while other doctors discussed how to fix his brother's arm and about casting it and all that random shit.

— — — — — — — — — — — — —

Mariku growled slightly it had taken them hours to get out of the stupid hospital and they were both officially grounded for the week and his chest stung like hell with the slightest touch or just walking to much made it hurt, Ryou had been staring at him the whole bloody time since he got to school as well and he knew even though his shirt and sleeves covered the most part, his face still had stitches on his cheek and three through his eyebrow and he had a black bruise on his forehead, scratches scattered everywhere.

"Hey Mariku," Ryou glanced at his friend curiously as they sat down for break, "what happened?" he blinked curiously at the tanned teen.

"What cha mean?" Mariku tried shrugging it off growling as he pulled on the bandages.

"You don't think I haven't notice you growling all day and clutching your chest," Ryou raised an eyebrow, "what about the stitches on your face. The bruise. Scratches."

"Well… I got in a fight with Marik and he broke some of my ribs," Mariku smirked slightly, "I broke his wrist… it'll be fine."

"Why were you fighting?"

"Different opinions," Mariku shrugged helplessly, growling slightly as Ryou's eyes assessed him, "don't worry about it… we fight all the time, last time I broke his foot. He broke my arm, its normal for us."

"Still doesn't mean you should do it," Ryou pouted, "did you go get it all properly fixed up?"

"Yeah blondie over there called Isis on us," Mariku moaned, "it's cool… I think we were close to done anyway, we make it a rule not to break more than one thing at a time, you don't have to worry… neither of us can really do much until we heal, so yup… great fun! and I'm grounded."

"Oh…" Ryou blinked, "I've never been grounded, what is it?"

"I'm assuming your brothers call the shots in your house?" Mariku raised an eyebrow and Ryou nodded softly, "means I'm glued to the house or my sister will get me in bloody ass trouble again like last time I tried leaving while I was grounded, I got put under house arrest with Marik and they sent a teacher to our house so we wouldn't miss out— it sucked."

"Wait, if Marik broke his arm how can he drive?"

"Simple he can't" Mariku smirked, "asshole broke my rib, I made sure to snap his arm. I didn't snap his writing hand so he can still do school work," Mariku smirked proudly, he wasn't that stupid. His brother was going to do all his darn work.

"Ok. All I'm going to say then is this," Ryou sighed, "please try not to fight with your brother again?"

"Yeah because Kura and Akefia are so much better? Didn't Akefia break both Bakura's wrists. And then didn't he break his leg," Mariku raised an eyebrow smirking.

"Yes. I'm still confused how Bakura managed to break his leg while both his hands were plastered."

"It's a trade secret," Mariku winked, "and by the way, when I first met Akefia he sent me to bloody hospital for over a week! it was fucking boring in there!"

"Why?"

"I was fighting Bakura… we fought every chance we got for about a week straight and then Akefia figured out and joined in… still broke Bakura's stupid leg."

"Wait…if you're grounded does that mean I can't come over to finish our game of monopoly?"

"Na," Mariku chuckled, "just shove your notebook in front of her and that would shut her up."

"Why does she like my pictures so much?"

"They interest her… not many people write in ancient and modern Egyptian in Japan these days, so it interest her that you do," Mariku shrugged.

"You can write in Egyptian Ryou?" Yugi spoke up.

"Um yeah," Ryou shrugged slightly, "I can speak and write it. Doesn't really matter."

"Hey?" Mariku glanced at his phone, "I have to go… Bakura's pissed I broke Marik's arm and left him to deal with his whining about not being able to drive his motorcycle."

"You're not going to try fighting my brother?"

"No," Mariku smirked slightly, "or I won't break any of his bones at least, bye Ryou!" he waved simply walking off, Bakura probably wanted a fight and he wouldn't turn one down… even if his chest stung.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **Hope you liked it! And broken ribs suck by the way~ :P**

 **Next chapter~**

" **can we stop talking about flowers?** **"**

 **Thankyou for reading** **…**


	18. Problem Solving

**I** **'** **m back! Yay! (I hope its yay? like if you want to** **'** **boo** **'** **you may** **…** **hmmm) Anyway! I liked writing this chapter actually! It was fun!**

 **Phone conversations/texts~Bold**

 **Hey! I don** **'** **t own Yu-gi-oh by the way! :)** **️**

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Chapter Eighteen

Problem Solving

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Ryou sat quietly on the wall just in the hallways, his brothers were fighting again in hushed tones and it was obvious they were avoiding saying certain things… because of him… they had been fighting last night as well and had seen fine when he was in the kitchen, not really talking. Both busying themselves with random things, but when he said he was going up to shower. They began fighting again, they must of not heard him finish because he had just snuck down the stairs and slid down the wall, he couldn't figure out why they were fighting so much recently.

Bakura and Mariku had ended up in a fight the other day at school and Akefia had gotten annoyed about that, but he seemed annoyed at Mariku… not Bakura, he had school to go to. But he wasn't feeling up to it right now, he swallowed standing up slowly as he heard Akefia whack something on the bench, probably his fist. Ryou sighed shakily walking past the doorway with his head down and quickly out the door, maybe he could catch Mariku before he went to school? he was running early anyway and even walking he should make it there with ten or so minutes before he had to leave his house normally.

"What do you mean!" Akefia snapped.

"I bloody mean what I said!" Bakura growled, "I think we should intervene!"

"No! Bakura! I said no!"

"Why should I listen to you!"

"I'm older! and not selfish!"

"I don't like how they interact! I see it in his bloody eyes!"

"Whose eyes?" Akefia calmed down a bit.

"Tanned boys," Bakura growled, "I see the way he looks at our brother!"

"How does he look at him? You're not telling me! You're just getting angry!"

"Like he wants to bloody fuck him!"

"Mariku may be stupid… but not that dumb, he wouldn't do that… you know that!" Akefia bit his lip, he had known Mariku for a long time… and never thought Mariku would be one to do that, he had sounded disgusted whenever the topic was brought up and he knew he had been put off that sort of thing because of his father. "it must be something else… just stay out of it, watch… if he tries anything physical. Don't do anything until I say though. "

"What! Why do you get the final say! Why can't I decide when!"

"Because you jump to fucked up conclusions all the time! And you need to watch your actions!"

"Why!?"

"Don't tell Ryou… but I got a call from Atem the other day worried… you've been getting into way too many fights! turning up late to school! failing your tests! We need to grow up a bit Bakura! You'll be eighteen by the end of this year for goodness sakes! Start acting like it!"

"And you're much better!"

"Maybe I'm not! But what I say goes!"

"No…if I wish to intervene on my own accord, I will do so without asking you."

"If you even try!"

"No… sh."

"Don't shh me!"

"Sh! I don't hear a bloody thing!"

"So what!?"

"Where is Ryou?"

"Fuck…"

"Ryou! We're done fighting! You can come out now?" Bakura called out, "Ryou?" he glanced at his brother, "maybe he went to school?"

"Doubt it… I can still track his phone," Akefia suggested and Bakura nodded, of course he went to the bloody Ishtar's house! because that makes sense!

"I'll get him~" Bakura smirked, "I can say I came over to drive my lovely Marik to school~"

"Fine," Akefia growled, "just don't do anything stupid… don't let Ryou get hurt."

"Yeah… whatever," Bakura quickly left the house collecting his bag on his way out, "Akefia… you know I don't actually think Mariku would do that?" he paused slightly getting into the car.

"I know…" Akefia sighed, "it might just be we've only seen him being an ass and from the sounds off it he's pulling himself together slightly for Ryou."

"Yeah," Bakura quickly shut the door and drove off before it became any more confusing or started another fight. He pulled up outside the Ishtar house, Mariku's car was here… he sighed walking up to the door and knocking lazily, leaning to the left slightly, "someone open the bloody door!" he whacked on it again, "we need to go to school! all of us!"

"Uh?" Marik walked to the door blinking at the pale teen.

"Marik… great you're ready," Bakura rolled his eyes, "get your stuff… I'm driving you, tell our brothers to get their asses out here. I don't want Ryou to be late to school, if he wants he can just say he was here talking with Isis or whatever. Just tell him to get out here."

"Um sure," Marik shrugged, "hey Kura? Everything cool? You seem to get really pissed then closed off?"

"No," Bakura shook his head, "I'm fine… just mind your own business."

"You don't always have to act like you're better then everyone Kura," Marik growled, "but fine! If you want to suffer alone! Go ahead!"

"Thanks," Bakura smirked, "I'll do that, get our brothers please."

"Mariku! Ryou! We're leaving!"

"Why do you get to decide when! Your arms broken so I'm the one who has to drive anyway!"

"Firstly you broke my arm and Kura's the one deciding! Now get your sorry asses out here!"

"Kura? What the fuck is he doing here!"

"Missed you too~" Bakura chuckled lightly, "I'm driving Marik to school and picking up my brother! He's here correct~"

"Fuck off Kura," Mariku appeared at the door.

"Ryou! You're the only one not here! I promise I'm not pissed now!"

"Why were you pissed?" Mariku raised an eyebrow, Ryou just simply knocked on their door and was telling him about this random game he was thinking about getting, maybe Bakura was why he was here.

"Not at him you idiot! At Akefia! and it's none of your business what we're fighting about," Bakura sneered, "Ryou! Come out here! Please don't just run off next time! It was a friendly fight."

"Hey Bakura," Ryou quietly squeezed past the Egyptian brothers blocking the doorway, "sorry for leaving without saying anything… I just heard you two fighting again and I figured I would leave you alone."

"You don't need to leave us alone," Bakura scuffed up Ryou's hair, "it was just another stupid fight, we're cool for the moment."

"You've been fighting a lot recently— is something wrong? Did I do something?"

"No," Bakura gruffed, "the day you do something wrong, the rules will be screwed over. We aren't trying to fight, we're just having an issue at the moment… it's fine."

"What issue?"

"None of your concern Ryou," Bakura reassured, "just let me and Akefia deal with them."

"I can help Bakura," Ryou protested.

"No," Bakura said firmly, "stay out of it Ryou… but we can't be late for school, come on."

"Ok," Ryou sighed looking down sadly, his brother hid so much from him. He knew they didn't want him to worry, but he worried because he didn't know what was wrong.

"Good," Bakura smirked, "come on then!"

"How did you know I was here?"

"Firstly… no offence Ry? You don't run off many places, we figured not the school and you like Isis, plus we know you're not stupid," Bakura sighed, "we can track your phone with a press of a button."

"Oh," Ryou sighed, so his brothers were tracking his phone.

"We only done it twice! Grow up," Bakura growled, his brother looked like he had been stabbed in the back, "and if you're really worried I can show you how to track mine. Akefia broke his phone again, so we have to get a new one."

"How did he break it?"

"Smashed it on the bench this morning," Bakura shrugged, "snapped the thing in half practically…" Bakura eyed his brother curiously as they got in the car Marik sat up the front with him per usual, Ryou just huddled in the corner behind his seat and Mariku was staring grumpily out of the window.

Bakura parked quietly, "hey Ryou, could I have a word?" he glanced at his brother who nodded quietly, "in private~" he hissed seeing the two nosey Egyptian teens not budging, "you two get out…"

"Fine!" Marik finally said dramatically flinging the door open, "drama~"

"Come on Marik," Mariku growled dragging his brother off, to be honest he just knew the faster he got rid of Kura the faster he could be with Ryou again… so it was a win win situation.

"Thought they would never leave," Bakura rolled his eyes, "hey look Ryou? We got this call the other week, we just didn't want to freak you out because there's no reason to freak!" he quickly tried reassuring, "its just dad's called to send someone over to our house on the weekend to ensure we're not trashing the place ok? Like we're not trashing the place so we'll be fine, we just didn't want to stress you out or anything… you don't have to be home, me and Akefia will be home, but you can do whatever," Bakura explained briefly, "ok? I should get to class… don't be late, you can lock the car right?"

"Yep," Ryou nodded softly as his brother got out of the car, so their father thought they were trashing the house? He still didn't trust them. He would clean up still, he knew they weren't trashing the place— but still, it never hurt to tidy up a bit? He sighed getting out of the car, his brothers were both so secretive. Never wanting outside help or telling anyone their problems, then again he wasn't much better… he hid to himself so often, maybe it was a family trait? he carefully locked the car, then again. It couldn't hurt to open up to someone? No, he didn't really feel like opening up to anyone, not again— not properly at least, he sighed walking through the school yard lost in his own thoughts, he almost missed his classroom door but luckily Mariku had been waiting outside for him and caught his shoulder before he could walk off somewhere completely random.

"Um," Ryou jerked slightly as Mariku grabbed his shoulder and forcefully stopped him, "I was thinking… Mariku. Do you think I'm closed off?"

"What?"

"I was just thinking that my brothers never like sharing anything personal and I realised I can be quite the same, do you think I'm closed off?"

"No…" Mariku shook his head, "you share what is needed, everyone hides things," he opened the door for Ryou to enter, he wanted Ryou to enter first. He was still trying to get rid of the stupid toy rumours, he was ensuring Ryou wasn't getting bugged by them as well. He tried to follow the pale teen around as much as possible and when he couldn't he tried to ensure he was doing everything to stop them, Ryou blinked at him blankly for a moment before realising he was meant to enter. He growled slightly, Ryou was really smart, but not with everything, Ryou smiled walking into the classroom.

"Thanks," Ryou smiled going up to his seat, pausing slightly to make sure the bigger Egyptian was following him still, he was… good, Ryou paused slightly in front of their seats to let Mariku in first. He rolled his eyes before entering followed by the pale teen who just sat next to him and leant on the desk blankly just tracing random patterns, he sighed opening his book and turning to a blank page before sketching symbols. Spread perfectly around the page, adding random ones as well but circling the ones that matter to him, he had the word underneath each one that was circled.

Mariku glanced at Ryou, he wasn't working. Well he was doing something, filling his page with Egyptian words and symbols. He already had a certain message on the page, it was spread throughout the page. Ryou was covering the most part but it looked slightly familiar? the teen had almost filled the entire page. Mostly using words such as demon or devil? it was very dark for such a peaceful happy teen, a symbol or word snuck in there every so often saying angel or pure. Mariku glanced at the other teen, he seemed so angry and peaceful doing the picture, he was sketching something or someone behind it now, he was underneath the writing. It was kind of sketchy, still very neat, he was adding the hair now.

It was hard to see the picture, because Ryou seemed to cover most of it, he had done the rough outline of the person now and was carefully drawing around the symbols in pen. one side was darker than the other, the person was half demon —devil— and the other half angle. Still a dark picture with the shading Ryou chose to do. It looked like him, Ryou leant back as he seemed to finish, before frowning at the picture and forcefully just tearing it out of his book and scrunching it into his bag before just writing things off the board into his book, probably getting back on work? he still seemed distracted.

He glanced down at his own blank page quickly scribbling something in the corner and tearing it off to pass to Ryou, Ryou blinked at the note for a moment before reading it, 'are you ok? you seem… distracted?' Ryou glanced at Mariku writing his own note and passing it to him.

'I am distracted…but so are you… why have you been watching me?'

'You seemed off… I wanted to make sure everything was ok? what was with that picture before?'

'Never mind that…just something stupid I drew.'

'Ryou, are you ok? Really?'

'Yeah— just a tad distracted…'

'Ok' Mariku sighed before adding to his note, 'what about?'

'Just something that happened years ago… doesn't matter now, don't worry.'

Mariku glanced at the other teen, he seemed uncomfortable. He wouldn't push then, 'ok' was all he wrote back, he respected that Ryou didn't want to tell him whatever was bugging him, plus he could tell it ran deeper than just stupid thing a kid said. They sat in class silently, though they hadn't really been talking in the first place, they had wasted most of the lesson already and the bell was due to ring soon.

Mariku waited patiently for the bell, and on cue it went… Ryou turned to him smiling, "did you want to study, we have our tests in two weeks or so."

"Sure… why not. Want to go where we went last time?" Mariku smirked, "I won't drag you home again?"

"Ok," Ryou giggled slightly, "come on then!"

Mariku smirked leading Ryou back to the tree they had been at last time, it was a more private part of school. Less likely Kura or anyone seeing them, meaning the only one he would have to worry about was Ryou but no rumours could be spread if no one saw. Ryou sighed sitting down on the grass, "sorry about distracting you earlier, like I didn't mean too but still," Ryou apologised simply.

"Its cool," Mariku shrugged, "your picture looked cool, minus the fact your scrunched it up."

"I have a notebook filled with those pictures. I'll probably shove it in there later," Ryou shrugged lazily.

"Cool," Mariku smirked, "you'll have to bring some of your other notebooks to my house."

"Sure, I have a bunch in my room," Ryou shrugged, "my bookshelf is full of them."

"I had a bookcase once," Mariku smirked, "I broke it. Isis was pretty pissed and refused to get us a new one."

"How did you break it?"

"Ran over it by accident," Mariku shrugged smirking, "it fell off my car."

"Oh," Ryou smiled sweetly, "did you want to study now?"

"Sure…" Mariku shrugged.

"How about math?"

"Yeah… pretty sure I have my math book in my bag," Mariku shrugged searching through his bag, "see!?"

"Yeah, you draw flowers nicely," Ryou giggled noticing the little flowers covering the front of the book, "I have a text book in my bag, we can work through that."

"Shut up!" Mariku flushed slightly red, "I was bored! and nobody bloody looks at my books!"

"Mariku," Ryou giggled, "I said they looked nice, don't worry it's not like I'm going to go around telling everyone the person they fear draws little flowers over his math book."

Mariku pouted slightly crossing his arms, "can we stop talking about flowers?"

"Yeah," Ryou giggled slightly, "how about we start on the quadratic formula?"

"The what!?" Mariku glanced at Ryou curiously.

Ryou leant over writing the formula down on the top of Mariku's page, "that one, do you know how to use it?"

"Ryou," Mariku chuckled, "I can name every bone in your body and a million ways to break each of them, but I'm shit when it comes to math~ I know jack shit little bunny."

"Oh," Ryou ducked slightly trying to hide the blush on his cheeks, "I can show you, then you do a couple of questions off this page," Ryou flicked to a page he had tagged in his book, he colour coated it, "and when you want to mark it, the answers are on the other page with he black marking sticking out. I'll give you two tries?"

"Sure," Mariku smirked at the way Ryou was blushing, Mariku smirked nodding as Ryou tried to explain the formula and did a few examples in his book.

"Hey. If your doing those," Ryou asked as he pointed out the questions he wanted Mariku to do, "can I braid your hair? I'll take it out."

"Braid? Sure," Mariku shrugged, "I don't have any bands."

"I do!" Ryou said excitedly skidding behind the tanned teen and grabbing some hair out of his spikes.

"You have fun with that," Mariku chuckled, he and Marik use to braid each others hair all the time. Probably not a normal brothers thing to do, but they did it on Isis and Rishid too, they enjoyed it at the time, but obviously its not really that popular when your one of the toughest kids in school to have a bunch of braids in your hair, especially since his went up his hair. Plus his hair naturally just spiked up, it was very convent. Most people thought he put gel in it to make it stand up like it did, but no.

"Hey. Do you put gel in your hair to get it to spike up?" Ryou questioned as if he had been reading the Egyptian teens mind.

"Completely natural," Mariku chuckled, "like it?"

"I think it looks cool," Ryou commented tying off one of the plates he did as he begun another, they looked cool going up the sides of his spikes, "how are you going on the work."

"Um… done question one to three," Mariku shrugged slightly, "by the way. The answers are wrong Ryou," he smirked.

Ryou glanced at Mariku's page, it was full with scribbles and random numbers and trying to fit it into the formula, "no, you're just not doing it right. Here let me help," Ryou sighed leaning his head on Mariku's shoulder not noticing the red colour on Mariku's cheeks from the simple action, "watch," Ryou snuck his hand around the side of his friend and picked up the pen and fixed up one of the questions, "do you get it?" Ryou wrapped his arms around Mariku in a half hug type thing.

"Um," Mariku couldn't help but blush with Ryou sitting around him, "I guess. I can try again, you can go back to braiding."

"I will watch the next one," Ryou smiled sweetly, "just to make sure your back on the right track."

"Sure," Mariku could kill himself sometimes! Seriously! Ryou wasn't doing anything! He was just fucking sitting behind him and leaning his head on his shoulder and hugging around his waist… ok, that sounded bad when he actually said it or thought it at least, though he couldn't just keep sitting here like an idiot blushing! Fuck! How long had he just been sitting here! he quickly started to attempt the question.

"Switch those two numbers around," Ryou said quietly.

"What two?"

"Those ones," Ryou pointed at the two and Mariku scribbled them out and switched them around like Ryou said before trying to copy Ryou's working for the new question, "done?"

"Check the answer," Ryou smiled, he was pretty sure it was correct, he scanned down the column, "yep! Perfect!" Ryou smiled happily hugging Mariku happily.

Mariku couldn't help but just get redder, but his ribs were hurting now, "um," he started awkwardly, "my ribs kind of hurt bunny."

"Oh!" Ryou jumped back, he had completely forgotten, "just start on the next couple and continue marking, if you get stuck on any. Just tell me and I'll help. I'm just going to braid your hair again."

"Sure," Mariku glanced back at the pale teen briefly, his cheeks were dusted pink. He was kind of pleased Ryou couldn't see his face, he was sure it was completely red by now, "how many have you done anyway?"

"Three," Ryou shrugged, "I'm on number four now," Ryou smiled, "did you have any suggestions for what I should make for dinner tonight?"

"Are your brothers eating?"

"Yes? Why."

"Ryou… they are meat eaters, all they like is meat," Mariku raised an eyebrow accusingly, "I'm a vegan. I can suggest things all day long, but nothing those two like."

"Oh," Ryou bit his lip, "you don't mind we eat meat. It doesn't offend you?"

"No? Should it," Mariku questioned.

"Not sure…"

"I was just kind of brought up like it. That's the only reason," Mariku shrugged, "and me and Marik are allergic to certain types of fish anyway, so it makes it hard to even eat those."

"Do you eat tofu?"

"Sometimes, it's cool scrambled with spices," Mariku shrugged, "it's about the only thing I can make without setting something on fire."

"Well I taught you how to make cookies," Ryou pointed out.

"Ok… I can make two things then," Mariku smirked, "and I'm pretty sure over half of the biscuits were contaminated by egg shells."

"You just need to practice cracking eggs and stop smashing them so hard on the bench," Ryou giggled slightly, they had broken about three eggs on the countertop before they got one in and over half the shell was smashed and shattered through it, they didn't mind.

"No, eggs just need stronger shells," Mariku chuckled, "by the way. I don't think Isis is keen to let me touch her eggs again," Not that they really used eggs anyway. Isis just liked to have different foods for visitors.

"I could get you some?"

"No," Mariku leant back slightly and Ryou crawled to his side and started a plat in his fringe, "did you want to come over later. Or your brothers pissed you came over this morning."

"No, I don't think they're annoyed about that," Ryou sighed, "I guess I could come over. did you have any plans."

"Na," Mariku chuckled, "it's just better when you're over. I normally just sit on my bed bored or watch tv."

"Oh, um," Ryou turned red slightly, "I guess, we could sit around the park? its always peaceful there."

"Sure, why not?" Mariku chuckled, "we can walk there. Bakura drove us today so I don't have my car."

"I like walking," Ryou smiled.

"I could piggy back you?" Mariku suggested cheekily, "I'm strong enough."

"Aren't we a little old for that?"

"No fucking way!" Mariku chuckled.

"It'll look weird though… people might stare," Ryou said quietly.

"Let them stare," Mariku smirked, "its only because they're jealous~"

Ryou couldn't help but giggle at his friends jokey tone, "I guess it can't hurt, it won't hurt your ribs?"

"Na," Mariku shook his head, "their healing slowly anyway about the only thing the doctor said was don't get in any more fights until they heal and Isis refuses to give us sympathy because they were self inflicted."

"Was the doctor's fun?"

"Oh! Yes! I love all the doctors staring at my chest! and poking it with needles and my face! Yes, highlight of my day!" Mariku chuckled, "nah, probably the best thing was watching my brothers face when he realised he couldn't drive, it was fucking hilarious!"

"Mariku! Marik's your brother!" Ryou pouted.

"So?" Mariku smirked, "well other then that I loved the cops face when he realised that we were going to start fighting again. You should've seen him trying to stop us, it just fun messing with him purposely going around him while fighting," Mariku paused, "don't worry. Isis made sure they didn't get us in trouble."

"You should be careful," Ryou pouted, "you still never really told me why you were fighting?"

"So?"

"Why was it?"

"I was just annoyed and Marik was annoyed at me because I was punching a hole in a tree," Mariku shrugged, "as I said different opinions."

"What about?"

"Not really sure now to be honest," Mariku shrugged, "well Marik was just trying to calm me down because I was pissed off and then he got pissed off and we started fighting, simple. You don't need to worry."

"But I do," Ryou pouted, "you're my friend and you've known my brothers for ages and Akefia goes to the museum a bunch to see you sister."

"It forces her to have lunch breaks anyway," Mariku shrugged, "she forgets to eat otherwise."

"Has Akefia been talking to you recently?"

"Why, not really"

"He seems more up tight, he tries to act normal when he knows I'm around and can hear or see, but he's really up tight."

"Could just be school?" he shrugged, "uni or what ever?"

"I guess."

"I could see if they would tell me anything if it's bugging you? I'm pretty persuasive~"

"No your not," Ryou giggled tying the plat to a close and leaning onto Mariku's lap, "persuade me?"

"What?"

"If you're so persuasive, persuade me," Ryou shrugged looking up from Mariku's lap.

"To do what?"

"I don't know, to get off you?"

"Firstly why would I want that?" Mariku chuckled, "and that's easy. Your ticklish as shit remember?"

"But that's cheating!"

"So~" Mariku chuckled, "I said I was persuasive. I never said I didn't cheat in doing so?"

"Play properly!" Ryou giggled as Mariku begun tickling his sides to get him to move, "stop that! Its c-cheating!"

"When you show me the rule preventing me from tickling you I'll stop," Mariku shrugged, smirking slightly as Ryou wiggled trying not to laugh.

"Fine! You win! Just stop it!" Ryou shot up in a sitting position.

"Told you so~" Mariku winked cheekily.

Ryou smiled slightly just staring at the ground in front of him, "hey Mariku. We're friends. I can trust you right?"

"Yeah… you can trust me," Mariku nodded, Ryou seemed to ask this question constantly, we're friends? He seems to have trust issues, "look. You can trust me, I don't mind if you question it. I respect that, just realise I will be here when you need me."

"Mariku," Ryou sighed slightly, "its not that I don't trust you. I just have problems trusting people, anyone," Ryou bit his lip, "but I really trust you and I don't know, it worries me?"

"You don't need to be worried," Mariku leant back, "I promise not to hurt you," he was pleased Ryou trusted him, but at the same time it made him wonder why Ryou found it so hard to trust.

"I know," Ryou glanced back at the tanned teen, "I still don't know why you put up with me."

"Put up with?" Mariku chuckled, "Ryou I love hanging out with you, do you ever think I spent this much time with your brothers? Don't you think you would've noticed if I tried dragging them over every chance I got?" Mariku glanced at the pale teen before adding, "look Ryou I'm not going to lie, if your brothers wanted too and were pissed at me for hanging around you because of the amount of times they told me to keep away, they could quiet easily send me to the hospital if they wanted. But I don't mind that risk because you're worth it."

"Thanks Mariku… though I don't want you guys to fight," Ryou smiled slightly leaning back, "I do trust you— you know that right?"

"Yeah," Mariku smirked fiddling with one of the braids Ryou did, "I trust you too."

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **If I was Ryou I would tell everyone about the flowers~ He won** **'** **t be feared for much longer~ Ma-ha-ha-ha! Anyway I** **'** **m going to stop being an idiot now** **…** **:P**

 **Next chapter~**

" **hey Ryou** **…** **sorry for waking you** **…"**

 **(By the way the next chapter will be short and not really important~)**

 **Thankyou for reading** **…**


	19. Wake Up

**Hey! Heres a really short chapter!**

 **Sorry This chapters late! ^-^**

 **Phone conversations/texts~Bold**

 **Yu-gi-oh doesn** **'** **t belong to me!**

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Chapter Nineteen

Wake up

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Ryou yawned sleepily, it was still dark but he was being woken why? he blinked up at the white haired form standing in front of him, "Bakura?" Ryou blinked rubbing his eyes as he slowly sat up.

"Shh," Bakura said quietly, "hey Ryou, sorry for waking you."

"What?" Ryou blinked sleepily, did his brother wake him to apologise for waking him?, "its fine…" Ryou yawned glancing at the clock it was 3:15 in the morning, strangely perfect time. Fifthteen on the dot.

"I just wanted to say we might not be here when you wake up ok?" Bakura explained quietly, "did you need us."

"Why won't you be home?" Ryou questioned curiously.

"We just won't ok?" Bakura rubbed his brothers face lovingly.

"Please Bakura."

"We just got called in to complete some paper work," Bakura shrugged, "Akefia accidentally started a fight with some guy and got in trouble. They said if I just complete the paper work he can come straight home ok. But apparently he might need stitches so we might get those fixed up on the way, just sleep."

"Akefia's ok?" Ryou asked quietly.

"He's fine," Bakura smirked, "he was winning, the reason he's getting out of it is because he was beating up someone who was stealing this ladies purse and she proved that statement, but they wanted me to fill out paperwork because violence is never the answer or some shit like that."

"Can-can I come?" Ryou asked quietly.

"No," Bakura sighed, "you should sleep, you have school tomorrow. I'll be there no matter what if you need me, I just might be a tad late."

"Promise?"

"Pinky promise Ryou," Bakura ruffed up his brothers hair and standing up to leave, "now sleep."

"I love you Bakura," Ryou said quietly, "tell Akefia I love him too."

"Yeah… we love you Ryou," Bakura sighed closing the door carefully and leaving.

Ryou stared blankly at the ceiling for a while, turning to his phone and shooting Mariku a quick text, he knew it was early, but he just wanted to talk.

'You awake?' he sighed placing his phone down, Mariku would probably just ignore it.

'Whats up bunny rabbit?' Ryou smiled slightly as Mariku was quick to respond, 'by the way I don't text in my sleep so I'm awake.'

'Did I wake you?'

'No…I just sit around awake at three something in the morning in case you want to text me O_~'

'Sorry…'

'No that was serious~'

'Akefia got into another fight… Bakura's picking him up from the police station now, apparently he will get off fine…'

'Oh…did you want to come over? or I could come over? I could pick you up even?'

'No…I just wanted someone to talk to,' Ryou sighed pressing the send button, and waiting for a reply —nothing— he sighed, maybe Mariku went back to sleep? he jumped almost dropping his phone as it started to sing out the batman theme song, he quickly answered the call.

"Thats better," Mariku's voice chuckled quietly, "before we were writing, now you can talk Ryou."

"Mariku!" Ryou jumped slightly at his friend's voice, before bursting out in a fit of giggles, "I'm sorry… I shouldn't be laughing."

"I don't mind," Ryou could hear the smirk in his friend's voice, "can I ask I said that was so funny?"

"No…you just sound really c- um," Ryou cut himself off before saying anything, he doubted the other teen would appreciate it if he called his half asleep voice cute, "it's nice when your half asleep?" that didn't sound much better.

"Were you going to say cute?"

"Um… depends?"

"On."

"Would you care if I did?"

"No."

"Then yes…"

Mariku just burst out laughing.

"Be careful, you don't want to wake up your siblings."

"Isis and Rishid won't wake no matter how much noise I make, my sister wears earplugs and nothing wakes Rishid," Mariku chuckled, "the only one I can wake is Marik and about all he will do is jump on me."

"Still don't wake Marik."

"He's fine, I've heard him awake at this time calling to get pizza and getting pissed at his phone because all the pizza shops were closed until five or six."

"Why did he want pizza."

"He was hungry and he figured he could heat what ever he didn't eat for breakfast," Mariku chuckled, "pretty logical, he ended up waiting until it opened and then called them until someone picked up and got one ordered."

"Oh," Ryou giggled slightly, "I tried making pizza once, but I burnt all the bases."

"I bet they were awesome still," Mariku chuckled on the other line of the phone.

"My brothers didn't mind," Ryou smiled slightly despite the fact Mariku couldn't see.

"Did you want pizza?"

"What?"

"We found this place that's open twenty four hours, did you want me to order you pizza?"

"No thanks," Ryou giggled, "I think I can survive to breakfast."

"I'm not sure about that," Mariku chuckled, "can you really?"

"Yeah," Ryou sighed, he was pleased Mariku was talking to him even though what time it was, "did you ever take out those plats. They've been in for three days."

"Still in," Ryou could tell Mariku was shrugging, "too much effort. Plus you did them, so I like them."

"Um, t-thankyou," Ryou could feel his face heating up slightly, Mariku always treated him differently. He never seemed to talk to anyone else how he talked to him, but he always talked so nicely to him. He didn't know why, no one else seemed to talk to him like it either.

"It's a compliment if you're confused," Mariku chuckled.

"No! no…" Ryou shook his head despite the fact Mariku wouldn't be able to see the action, "no…"

"Are you shaking your head?"

"Um…I was," Ryou admitted.

"I can hear your hair hitting the mic and also you always do that when you get flustered," Mariku chuckled, "and you repeat no or whatever word you want when you're flustered."

"Oh…I never noticed," Ryou laughed sheepishly, "I'm sorry for waking you up again."

"Na, remember? I said I sit around at this time in case anyone wants to text me," Mariku smirked cheekily, "this is normally such a popular time to talk…" there was a pause before he spoke again, "don't you get called or texted at this time all the time? If not I can fix that for you"

"No that's fine," Ryou giggled.

"Ok, but I'm always free alright," Mariku said simply.

"I'll keep that in mind," Ryou sighed smiling.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **This was mostly just to show Mariku comforting Ryou~**

 **Next chapter~**

 **I trust you** **…**

 **Thankyou for reading** **…**


	20. I Trust You'

***Rapidly bows apologetically* I** **'** **m so sorry I haven** **'** **t updated! But its school holidays so hopefully I can catch up on that and this is an important chapter so I didn** **'** **t want to just rush it? HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

 **Phone conversations/texts~Bold**

 **Yu-gi-oh-not-mine**

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Chapter Twenty

'I Trust you'

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Ryou was happy Akefia was fine and they passed the house check— he did clean up a tad the day before though— just to play safe. Though his brothers seemed more secretive these days. At least his brother wasn't as late to school! So that was positive! Ryou smiled staring at the tv, he wasn't really watching, but it was nice to have it on still. Mariku was lazed out on the lounge beside him, he kind of looked cute sitting like that— Ryou jumped slightly as Isis's voice broke his train of thought.

Isis glanced over Ryou's sketch book curiously, freezing on one page, or rather pages. An Egyptian curse? It was spread out throughout the page, but then on the page joining it had a picture of supposedly of Ryou, the hair was really the only indication that it was him, he was shirtless and the symbols were over him, sprayed out perfectly so it was still readable, it had him front on and back on. She glanced up at the pale teen, "Ryou?" she said awkwardly, "could I ask you something about this picture?"

"Sure!" Ryou smiled walking over to figure out which picture got the Egyptian woman curious, he glanced at the picture, before quickly looking away again, "that page?"

"This is an Egyptian curse," Isis said carefully, she noticed how much hidden agony and hate Ryou hid in his words.

"I know," Ryou put his hand on the page and flipped it over, "please ignore it…" he said simply walking off again, ignoring Isis curious blue gaze. "I don't mind you looking at it, just don't ask me about it ok?"

Mariku raised an eyebrow walking over and looking at it, plus his sister was looking at it once again. Freezing slightly, "hey Ryou, did you want to go to my room for a while. Tv's kind of boring anyway."

"Um…sure Mariku?" Ryou shrugged frowning as Mariku walked off to his room and just sat on the bed, Ryou shut the door before joining him on the bed, "what's up!" obviously something was otherwise why did the teen change actions so quickly.

"Ryou, um," Mariku begun awkwardly, "if you don't want to tell me or just don't feel comfortable just tell me…but that curse, it's on you. Isn't it?"

"What!?" Ryou's chocolate brown eyes widened considerably.

"When I took off your shirt…you had scars," Mariku bit his lip worriedly, "they were symbols. Weren't they." He supposed it was a question but it sounded like a statement.

"Yes…" Ryou looked away sadly, "I have the curse imprinted on my flesh"

"Oh," Mariku sighed, "thanks for telling me? You didn't have too."

"No," Ryou shook his head softly his white puffs of hair swaying peacefully, "I want you to know— I trust you…"

"I'll always be here to listen bunny," Mariku sighed patting down Ryou's hair, it was so cute and soft.

"Hey, can we go out for a while. I know a place, its private," Ryou whispered, "I want to tell you the proper story… please?"

"Let's go," Mariku heaved himself from the bed with Ryou carefully not to make a sound as he took Ryou down stairs and out the door, Ryou lead him down through bushes and weird trails he didn't know existed. He didn't even know this place existed in Domino, they finally came out into an opening, the trees surround one big tree in the middle all had different symbols on them. It was weirdly beautiful. The grass was really green compared to Ryou's pale skin as he sat down on it, Mariku sighed sitting down next to him and leaning back like Ryou had, "this place is beautiful," he admitted to the other.

"Yeah. I use to come here all the time for privacy. The only people that know about it is my brothers really, I spent a bunch of time here after my mother and sister passed. Trying to escape all the people coming to our house. Plus it was just me, Bakura and Akefia home, my father left less than a week later on another expedition —or 'grieving' as he put it—"

"When was the last time he came home."

"Christmas…just Christmas," Ryou bit his lip, "came and went on the same day."

"You deserve better," Mariku huffed.

"I guess…he will barely look at me half the time because I remind him apparently his daughter and wife are dead," Ryou closed his eyes slowly, "yet he didn't even attend the funeral. I never saw him shed a single tear."

Mariku glanced at the other teen, obviously it was hard for him to talk about this. "You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to Ryou. I mean if it's personal."

"A bunch of people I don't know, know about it. Why not someone I actually want to tell?" Ryou refused to look, he could hear it. Screams. Somehow comforting and deathening.

"I will listen," Mariku promised, he wasn't overly good at being the comforting type, but he was very observant as Ryou seemed to shudder, "I'm not going anywhere."

"Really?" Ryou questioned quietly, "you promise you won't turn into my brothers. Over protective."

"Ryou. I am protective," Mariku sighed, "but that's because my own past has made me this way, I protect the things I care about."

"Ok…" Ryou sighed, "remember when I said my sister and mother died?"

"Yeah."

"I said I watched them?"

"Hmm," Mariku glanced at the pale teen, "Ryou… just start at the beginning and if you can't take it any more and want to stop, just stop ok?"

"Sure," Ryou breathed slowly, he hadn't told anyone except his brothers this story and they had only heard it once after it had happened. He had refused to tell anyone, "well my sister died when I was about ten, she was seven," Ryou didn't open his eyes as he recalled the events carefully through his head, "I was originally going to die as well, but I was saved. In a way that was a bad thing, I probably should've died with them," he shuddered slightly, "don't get me wrong, I'm happy to be alive but at the time all I could think of was death. I don't think about it nearly as much as I use to. Just a random thought here or there, but my sister and mother should of lived. They had nothing wrong with them, no diseases, no criminal records, my mother taught kindergarten, she kind of went part time, because she had four children and even then our father was more on expeditions then with us."

Mariku glanced at Ryou, he had his eyes firmly closed as he seemed to dance around the major issue, how and why they actually died. He didn't mind, Ryou was opening up to him… he obviously trusted him enough to even attempt telling him. Score one for Mariku!

Ryou sighed, "I know I'm dancing around the problem. I know, I'm sorry. I wish I could just say it like it was nothing, just say how they died. I was always to innocent you know that. Trusting. Well actually about the only thing I trust is that people will hurt you. I don't trust many people because the truth is that betrayal never comes from your enemies," Ryou explained softly, his voice holding so much hidden agony, "I use to go to the museum a least once a week with Amane and Mother, she loved it. It was her favourite place to be, I loved to go too because she always smiled so happily there and pointing out different facts. She would always be smiling and everyone was so friendly there and always wanted to help when ever she needed. Bakura and Akefia didn't go often, they said it was boring at the time. So they mostly stayed home in preference of spending time terrorising the ants outside or watching tv. But there were two people that came most times, they just sat around quietly talking. They were just there sitting, they never moved from the seat the entire time. Didn't get up didn't leave, nothing. Once they were there they were there for that visit. I was thought they were nice at the time because I figured they liked the exhibits like my mum and sister. So I was always pleased when they were there like my mum had a friend that liked the place as much as she did. I would talk to them sometime, they were always happy to listen but always left when my mum came over. It was the only times they left before I did. I didn't get it, even though they were both adults compared to me, I thought they were my friends. We spent ages talking and they always seemed to nice to me. I wanted them to meet my mum and sister. One time I spent hours sitting around talking to them, before I said I had to leave they asked me about my mother and sister," Ryou shivered slightly, even with his eyes closed he could tell Mariku was staring at him. "I was some what happy because I wanted my newest well what I considered friends to meet my mother and sister."

"They described my mother and sister perfectly, my mum had long light blue hair and milky skin like mine. Her green eyes always shone with wonder and curiosity. She was always looking to solve her next puzzle and she looked absolutely beautiful in anything she wore, my sister Amane had short cream hair, it kind of looks scruffy at the ends but she was kind of a tom boy half the time having three older brothers even though she loved her cream dress with little flowers down the bottom and white undershirt, her skin was a light sandy colour I guess more like my dads if you ever see him with big ocean blue eyes," Ryou smiled slightly at the memories of his sister, "I loved my sister, Bakura and Akefia got on better together then I ever did with them, but I loved my sister. And she loved me, we were perfect match together. She was always cheeky but I got away with practically anything and constantly fell for her tricks when she wanted to cheat in card games. Bakura actually hated her slightly at the time, he said she was stealing his second half because I was his twin I apparently should of been his even if he preferred Akefia. I practically belonged to him in his mind, I still kind of do…"

"But the people wanted to meet my sister and mother and I was so excited, I took them right to them. I had wanted to for quite some time but they had kept avoiding the subject whenever I brought it up and I was pretty easy to get distracted back then so all it took was a simple hey any new games or look at that and I was on something new. I introduced them to my mother and sister and I couldn't understand why my mother wanted to leave so badly, we left and she was telling me stranger danger when she just stopped. I glanced back to see them, they had cloths over my mother's and sisters mouths and is it sad I still trusted them. I didn't get what was happening as they sunk motionless to the ground, I just stared at them dragging my mother's unconscious body to the car and then my sister. Then they just walked over to me and tried knocking me out which is where that part gets blurry, I remember trying to tell them to stop slightly that it was making me feel unwell… I still thought they were my friends but I blanked out. Even when I woke up, and my mother and sister were still knocked out cold. We were tied up to the ground, it was cold underneath me. I still didn't get what was happening, I was so confused but at the same time I smiled when I saw my 'friends from the museum'. They were slightly surprised to see I had woken so soon. And said they weren't ready just yet, to wait for my mother and sister to wake up, but we were in a ditch. The cobble stones were freezing underneath us, one of them came down and undid the ropes so we were merely sitting there. I blinked up as they left, I didn't move, didn't try to wake my mother up or my sister. I figured it was a game, so we waited for them to wake up. I could hear them whispering about me up the top… I didn't mind. I was happy to play a new game with my friends and family."

"Then they pulled down a metal grate closing over where we were sitting as my mother and sister finally begun to wake up properly, I told them mother was claustrophobic and asked if they could reopen it but they ignored me instead locking it, I tried explaining it again what that meant how she didn't like small spaces and my mother was trying to tell me something or them but I zoned her out and so did they. I listened to their footsteps quietly for a while hoping they were just finding the key to the door. Instead they started to pour water in, it was filling fast and we tried to keep up. Swimming higher and higher with the rising cold water as they let it quickly fill the pit we were stuck in. All the while I still didn't get it, I asked them if they could slow it down or stop it as my sister wasn't a strong swimmer and we weren't dressed properly. They didn't listen. I couldn't figure out why my mother was so worried, I tried to convince her it was ok we were merely playing a game— the water kept coming until it hit the grates we tried to breath like that but then we couldn't go any higher, we sunk slightly and my mother wrapped her arms around us. I didn't understand, I loved water and holding my breath and I just figured I must've told them without realising and they were playing. I didn't want to lose. But I didn't really want to play, I couldn't think of a way to tell them though. I held my breath as long as I could. Amane had been the first to become unconscious, I only started to try swimming to the top again once I felt my mother's grip disappear and she slowly sunk with my sister, I wanted to stop the game so I swam to the top and stuck my arm out hoping it would tell them I wanted to stop…nothing. I held onto the metal and waved my hand as much as possible before a desperate need for air came and I slowly sunk breathing in the water."

"I became unconscious and then I just remember waking up. I don't know how long we were underwater, but my mother and sister were barely wake. I was kind of worried about them. I was awake and blinking around curiously, my mother glanced at me and smiled when she finally woke, I remember hearing her whispering that everything would be ok. We were chained onto the wall hanging by our hands, the wall was cold behind us with our soaked clothes. But I didn't mind in my mind we had won the game. Even though I figured me might of lost since my sister and mother seemed stressed out still. I smiled and tried to tell my sister it was cool and not to worry. I still didn't get what my mother was so worried about, then they came over and were commenting on the fact that we survived, they were discussing something about us being demon children. Did you ever hear of the method to tell for witches in medieval times? You drown them and they survive they are possessed by an evil spirit of some sorts. I guess they believed in that. I figured it was like one of my RPG games I was getting into and they were trying to create a story for me. They walked over to my mother she told us to look away, Amane stared at me, but I couldn't look away. They stabbed her, she made a pained noise but didn't scream. I saw her bit her own tongue and send me a small sad smile and then she just went quiet as they shoved the knife through her throat, she choked on her own blood coughing as he smile slowly faded from her lips and her skin paled further. Her body was lifeless, and I couldn't look away, I told my sister it was ok and I was only just then doubting it was a game, but I still trusted them" Ryou swallowed nervously, "I trusted them…"

"Then I saw them walk over to my sister and all I could do was say everything would be ok. I was still begging the people to stop that I didn't want to play anymore. I didn't want to play their game any more it was nice of them to want to play with me but I didn't want to play this one. I remember even suggesting something like 'uno'. I told my sister it was going to be ok. Plus they weren't listening to me. She was crying and sobbing as they slashed x's on her cheeks, they bleed contaminating her beautiful scuffed up cream hair. Her skin peeled down slightly and curled out at where the points of the X met. They slashed down her arms, and watched them bleed. Somehow it seemed like they were enjoying it but at the same time took it very seriously. Before they just stabbed it straight into her chest. They twisted the blade violently in her flesh. She screamed, I couldn't look away I only just figured out that this wasn't a game as I heard her scream. It was so loud, but I couldn't do anything. I was helpless only able to listen as her screams filled the underground cobble room. I couldn't do anything to help her but stare as the screams slowly disintegrated away and her body became lifeless, her shrilling screams," Ryou shot up suddenly, "Amane!" he yelled out helplessly his milk chocolate eyes flicking open shaking violently, tearing up once realising that he wasn't there… she wasn't there. She was never there. He hugged his knees tightly letting his eyes become watery, Mariku sat up beside him, but he looked away, "I wanted to save her —I want to save her— but how can you save someone once there gone? I stared at her as her scream soon become nothing more that a simple puff of air until she just went limp, the colour left her face. They both just hung there and all I could do was stare. I couldn't make either of them smile at me or open their eyes. I couldn't make them stop bleeding. I couldn't do anything. I froze shivering as I watched them pull the knife out of my sister's chest. They just stared at me curiously whipping my mother's and sister's blood off the blade smearing it along both my cheeks…"

"I started to complain they hurt them and all they could say I was absolutely possessed by demons, they weren't listening. I was the devil child because I was awake the most or something, but I did enjoy holding my breath and I was kind of use knocking myself out so I didn't see why I shouldn't have been awake. I was fidgeting and trying to tell them they hurt mother and sister," Ryou swallowed closing his eyes again and leaning back down onto the grass to finish his story, "I was the incarnation of the devil and they wanted everyone to know. Everyone 'needed' to know. They sliced open my shirt and let it fall to the ground. They were saying I must die but they wanted everyone to know what I was even in death so they had to do it while I lived. I was confused, they told me we deserved this. I was the devil's child because I was awake like nothing had happened, they asked me if I knew any Egyptian. I said I did, then they showed me a curse and carved it into my chest. I could read it perfectly. It hurt. It made me feel light headed. I was staring at my mother and sister while they did it. Then they noticed my necklace and carved it into the top part off my arm. I wear shirts with sleeves that hide it, they were telling me stories of what apparently they thought I was and what killing me would do. And their so called mission. And visions about demons we were apparently in there last one. They were about to just stab me since they were done with the carvings and what not and finish me. I could feel the blade on my skin, when they stormed in. The light flooded and they stressed out slightly. The people were still going to stab me so I watched them get shot, one at a time and they both just fell to the ground and bleed out. The police stormed in and FBI and— my brothers… my father wasn't there. Bakura ran up to me, I was so confused. But he was so happy I was safe and Akefia was trying to wake up Amane and mother. Bakura picked the locks and I fell to the ground, only then did I cry… I was really upset as Akefia was forced away from my sister and mother by the officers."

"Bakura told me I was his and nobody else was to ever hurt me again, Akefia came over and hugged me despite the way I was still bleeding and told me they would protect me from now on. I wouldn't let the ambulance, FBI agents, police, I wouldn't let anyone touch me… except Bakura and Akefia. They knocked me out to try to fix up some of my cuts but I still went home the next day because I woke up freaking out and smashing the window, Akefia caught me before I jumped. I didn't want to be near anyone but my brothers. They had been playing with me and prolonging my death and that's the only reason I lived I guess. They tried for months to give me therapy and psychologist came almost weekly but I refused to talk to them instead I locked myself in my room when they came. I wouldn't talk to anyone but Bakura and Akefia, I refused. They sent in everyone trying to get me to talk. Lawyers, therapist, one of the people survived but I refused to say anything to anyone who asked. They ended up just giving up and I went back to school. I was in year five, nobody knew exactly why I had skipped so much school. Still don't."

"Rumours spread, I just let them spread. I didn't care what people thought, no one really knew what happened except my brothers and I was refusing any communication with anyone else. I had to leave early every Tuesday to see a psychologist and we just sat in silence the entire time, they would ask me questions and I would only shake or nod my head. Father ditched us almost a week after they died," Ryou gulped, "the only ones I ever told what happened was my brothers… It might of been what made them so protective," Ryou shivered, "if you look on my top arm you'll notice the scar… even if if I lived everyone would know I was evil too. Everyone would know I was a demon. I heard the woman say that in court, she was angry I wasn't dead but said I couldn't hide. Everyone would be able to see what a monster I apparently was." Ryou just sat up slowly not opening his eyes, "people picked on me because some of the rumours and other rumours were just that I went on a holiday, so nobody could tell what happened," he shrugged slightly, "I know this story probably sounded really weird and awkward. I'm sorry about that, I haven't actually told anyone this story since almost a day after it actually happened and that was to my brothers. I haven't told anyone since. I'm still scarred with the curse, and though I don't wear my necklace as much now. I do still wear it," he sighed taking off his shirt calmly, "see? My father gave it to me before it happened. So it's important to me in a way."

Mariku stared at the pale teen curiously, the symbol on his arm, it was the Sennen ring. But he couldn't believe Ryou smiled even though all this. He smiled so much.

"You know I would go through it all again?" Ryou smiled slightly, "if I could see my sisters smiling face. I would do it all again. I would do anything to watch her smile at me again."

"Ryou…" Mariku bit his lip at the pale teen just sitting with his eyes closed, shirtless. The markings were very obvious, "I would stop them before they got the chance to hurt you again." He wouldn't let anyone touch his precious Ryou.

"Thanks…" Ryou said quietly opening his eyes, "I know this isn't normal. I know I should probably be more protective rather then just let myself get beat up," Ryou shivered slightly as he felt Mariku's eyes on his scar on the top of his arm, "it's an Egyptian artefact."

"The sennen ring?" Mariku glanced at the marking, "I have the rod."

"Oh," Ryou smiled slightly, "the rings still in my room." He was pleased Mariku wasn't just saying oh sorry to hear that or really trying to do the sympathy thing so many people had tried. He never wanted that, he didn't want to be told it was ok.

"You know you didn't have to tell me how your mother and sister died Ryou."

"I know," he sighed, "I wanted too."

"Thankyou," Mariku smirked placing a soft kiss on Ryou's head without thinking and lighting his face up red, "sorry! I didn't mean to do that!" He quickly shot back slightly with wide lilac eyes centred on the blushing teen.

"It fine," Ryou smiled, "I don't mind if you do it…"

"If it makes you feel better I have a cool carving on my back too," Mariku chuckled, "Marik has a matching one…" Mariku smirked, "want to see it bunny?"

"If you're sure?" Ryou shrugged slightly as Mariku just started removing his shirt, he could feel his entire face lighting up red at the sight, "wow…" Ryou stared at the carving on the other teens back, it covered practically the whole thing. But other then that the teens back was perfect even with the scars.

"You like it?" Mariku chuckled, but froze feeling Ryou's cold touch on his skin.

"How did you get it?"

"My dad," Mariku smirked again getting over the initial shock of the pale teen touching it, "a lovely gift huh?"

"Your Otosan did this?"

"Yeah," Mariku leant his head back so he could kind of look at Ryou through his blonde hair.

"Why?"

"Initiation," Mariku shrugged slightly, "tradition that shit…I'll tell you another time ok, but despite what it is you have to admit it looks cool?"

"Yeah," Ryou smiled crawling around to look at Mariku front on and hugged him, slightly surprised when the other teen chose to lean back onto the grass latching his tanned arms around his waist and pulling the pale teen down with him, "Mariku?" he blushed slightly being hugged back onto the other teens tanned (very) muscled chest, they were both shirtless still.

"Yeah," Mariku glanced at the blushing teen, hugging him tightly again. He loved Ryou being this close to him. And he looked so fucking cute when he blushed!

"Um…" Ryou looked away slightly, "won't this make your c-crush jealous."

Mariku chuckled slightly, Ryou was always thinking about that—wasn't he? "You know for a kid who gets A's in practically all your tests, you can be so dense."

"Dense?" Ryou blinked.

"Never mind bunny," Mariku chuckled, "I don't think he'll mind~"

"Ok…" Ryou blushed even more at the tone in his friend's voice, he knew he should probably react more as Mariku held their chests close together, "your back doesn't hurt like this does it or your ribs."

"Na," Mariku smirked, it was just like Ryou to be worrying like that, "it should be fine, you don't mind this position."

"No… it's nice," Ryou smiled slightly, shivering slightly as Mariku placed a soft kiss on the crown of his head, but didn't protest, "I don't want to go home tonight. Can I say over?"

"I thought you'd never fucking ask," Mariku chuckled hugging the pale teen closely pleased he didn't protest when he kissed his head, maybe the other teen did have a thing for him. Maybe.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **Ryou** **'** **s past is revealed! ba-ha-ha-ha~ Ok** **…** **hope you liked it?**

 **YOU WOULD NOT BELIEVE HOW MANY** **…'** **s I HAD IN THIS BEFORE I GRAMMAR CHECKED IT! like seriously! way too many, probably still too many of** **…'** **s and ?** **'** **s still but bleh can** **'** **t be bothered. Sorry.**

 **Next chapter~**

" **Ryou-Chan!** **"** **a dark blue haired girl slung her arms around his neck,** **"** **Aniki broke up with me!** **"**

 **Thankyou for reading** **…**


	21. The Click

**HELLO: Its Wednesday! Hmmmm** **…** **ok basically I have nothing to put here? Have fun!**

 **Phone conversations/texts~Bold**

 **Yu-gi-oh-not-mine**

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Chapter Twenty-One

The Click

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Ryou froze in front of his door, Mariku had dropped him around the corner. He was kind of surprised he hadn't heard from his brothers, he had never slept over someone's house. Never. It was just not a done thing. His brothers were sure to be angry, but he knew Akefia could track his phone. He had left it at the Ishtar's house the entire time, so if his brothers had been tracking it then they would've known where to look, he was pleased Isis didn't mind having him over. The only problem had been where he slept, Mariku insisted he slept with him. He had a double bed but, still… He borrowed his singlet to sleep in, he still had it on actually. It was way to big for his lanky figure, he felt comfortable around Mariku for a weird reason, but he trusted the teen and he didn't actually trust anyone except his brothers, not even his other friends. It was—weird.

His brothers were likely to be home it was a Saturday, Akefia didn't start work this early and he had been working mostly from home recently. He couldn't stand out here all day though but, he wasn't really ready to enter yet. Plus his brothers were sure to ask where he had been and whose shirt he was wearing and why he hadn't called to tell them where he was, why he had slept over somewhere… would he be in trouble? He didn't regret his decision still, Mariku had been very sweet to him. Though he had to question sometimes, he had hugged him when they went to sleep. It was comforting. Almost loving? He didn't move the other teens arms, but still… why did Mariku always act so sweet towards him? and only him, he watched when he interacted with other people, he didn't treat them like he treated him.

He blinked slightly as the door flung open and his brothers lunged at him hugging around him tightly, "Ryou where the fuck were you!"

"Missed you too," Ryou smiled slightly as Akefia assessed him rapidly, "I'm not hurt. I just slept over a friends house, I should've told you… sorry"

"Don't ever do that again!" Bakura growled, "we were bloody worried sick!"

"I said sorry," Ryou shrugged walking into the house as his oldest brother closed the door, "I'm just going to my room for a while. I'll make us breakfast in a minuet, I want to get changed first."

"You don't have to make us breakfast," Akefia confirmed, "whose singlet is that Ryou?"

"Mariku's— Isis leant it to me," Ryou said quietly, "I just wanted someone to talk to except you guys," Ryou could tell his brothers were hurt by his statement, "I don't mean that offensively."

"It's fine Ryou," Akefia said quietly but he could tell his brother wasn't happy, and Bakura didn't even budge or say anything, "just go get dressed, bring down the singlet. I'll drop it over to Isis tomorrow, she doesn't work on Saturdays."

"Why does he trust him?" Bakura growled angrily once he heard his brother's door close.

"Him?" Akefia raised an eyebrow glancing at Bakura who was softly growling staring after the invisible line his brother had walked.

"Mariku…why does Ryou trust him," Bakura spun around to stare at his brother, "I've seen them hanging around school."

"You didn't think to say anything," Akefia raised an eyebrow surprised his brother hadn't stopped this interaction when he first figured it out. He probably would of punched Mariku and expected no less from his younger brother.

"He's always smiling when their together," Bakura sighed, "I want to break that asses neck, but Ryou. He's so bloody happy whenever I see them together."

"So he went to Mariku? Not Isis," Akefia mused, "your right to stand back for the moment. Ryou's happiness is key, as long as Mariku doesn't touch our brother or hurt him in anyway we should let it be. For now at least."

"If that bastard even tries to take advantage of our little brother he'll be dead before he can— I don't know but I'll kill him!" Bakura growled.

"Don't do anything without my permission Bakura. We should let Ryou decide to tell us," Akefia glanced up as he heard his brother's door opening, "come on let's go set up breakfast. Ryou's coming."

Bakura growled slightly but nodded, and followed him into the kitchen sitting down on one of the chairs lazily. He would kill Mariku if he ever tried anything on Ryou. He wouldn't let his brother near the ass if he did anything.

"Hey," Ryou smiled awkwardly walking into the kitchen, "I'm going to wash the singlet before I give it back, so I'll get it later ok."

"Yeah that's fine Ryou," Akefia eyed his youngest brother curiously, he did seem happy, "Ryou. What was it exactly you wanted to talk about."

"Oh… um well I guess it was about one of the sketches in my notebook," Ryou shrugged slightly averting his eyes to the ground as he went to get the things he needed to make breakfast, "it got kind of late so I stayed over."

"I understand," Akefia nodded, "we can make breakfast, you don't have to make it."

"Oh! It's fine," Ryou smiled, why was his brothers so calm about this, "I like making it! Make sure you two eat properly! I hope you guys didn't have takeout again last night. Did you eat the leftovers in the fridge." It was kind of scary.

"Look Ryou," Akefia moaned, "we know we can be a bit possessive sometimes. But we just want you to be happy ok. So you don't need to worry so much, it's good for you to have friends and a normal life. We will try to let you have a bit more space, just realise we will step in if needed."

"Huh," Ryou froze slightly, "I don't mind," he whispered.

"No you deserve a personal life," Akefia huffed, "we will try to stay out as much as we can. We will only step in if we believe it's necessary, right Bakura?"

"I'm not making any promises," Bakura growled leaning on the table, "but yeah go have fun. We'll leave you alone a bit."

Ryou froze, he didn't really know how to respond… what changed?

"Just stay safe ok?"

"Ok," Ryou nodded slightly quietly getting everything he would need for breakfast. This was plain weird. Should he just be happy his brother were stepping back or scared. Was something wrong and they weren't telling him.

"I wanted to go out later," Bakura huffed as Ryou passed him a plate with an omelet on, "so don't worry about lunch or anything, I'll probably be out."

"I can leave it in the fridge," Ryou suggested, "hope you have fun! I was just going to clean around the house today, so if you need anything I should be home."

"Na, should be fine," Bakura shrugged quickly finishing off the breakfast his brother had made him and rinsed the plate before placing it in the dishwasher, "be home later!" he waved them off and just left the house, Akefia watched carefully as the car drove off. He would probably need to keep an eye on Bakura more than Ryou.

Bakura groaned driving, he wished it was bloody closer. He blared the music loudly, he just wanted to ask something. Simple enough. He glanced at the house he had come looking for, and parked the car walking up to the door and knocking calmly, Mariku answered it glancing up and down the pale teen, "what did you want." He sounded bored already and he had only just opened the door.

"Your normally still sleeping," Bakura gruffed glancing at the teen, he was bloody shirtless! He better of had a fucking shirt on when Ryou was over! he growled angrily pushing his way into the house and up to Marik's room, "go back to bed." He flung open Marik's door and went inside closing it carefully behind himself, smirking slightly at Marik's nightlight, still couldn't handle the dark? He was fast asleep, well he could change that very quickly. He slunk over to the side of Marik's sleeping form and jumped right on top of it, "wake up you asshole!" he screamed into his ear cheekily, chuckling as the Egyptian teen tried throwing him off.

"What the heck Kura!" Marik spat, "couldn't you see I was sleeping!?"

"Why do you think I said wake up," Bakura chuckled darkly, "can I ask you something Marik dear~"

"What," Marik moaned throwing something at his light switch to turn it on as he sat up pushing his albino friend off himself, "what could be that fucking important you chose to wake me up!"

"Wasn't my little dear brother here last night," Bakura raised an eyebrow accusingly, "and you didn't think to mention it."

"I think he was, but when I came in Mariku wasn't home and Isis was just looking at Ryou's notebook, he wasn't here," Marik shrugged, "and then they just came home and watched bloody disney films in silence all bloody afternoon!"

"I hope on separate lounges," Bakura growled slightly, "also where did he sleep. You don't have a spare bed."

"Well firstly they were on the same lounge," Marik smirked slightly, "but then again he did sleep in Mariku's bed~"

"What the hell!" Bakura sneered, "why the hell would you let him do that!"

"We don't have a spare bad as you put it and it's obvious Ryou thinks my brother to be his friend," Marik shrugged, "look Kura… Mariku's not hurting him, can we stop spying on them during breaks. They sit with Yugi's group mostly anyway and the only things my brother does without Ryou during school is beat up other kids wanting to beat him up. So he's protecting him, trust me that's one thing my brother can do right."

"I trust you," Bakura snapped, "I don't trust him! What if he tries to take advantage of my Ryou!"

"Ryou's the same age as you," Marik moaned, his friend was way over protective of his brother, "he wouldn't take advantage of your brother and Ryou's old enough to figure out who to trust and not trust ok."

"But if that bastard even tries making a move on my brother he will be dead," Bakura moaned and no! His brother didn't know how to trust for shit, "but Akefia made me promise to let Ryou have more of a social life or 'private life' so I can't intervene just yet."

"Come on Bakura," Marik rolled his eyes, "we're some of the biggest asses in the world but you know we protect things we care about," Marik leant back with his friend, "Mariku cares about Ryou. So he will protect him, don't worry."

"Marik," Bakura chuckled, "I will always worry, Ryou is my other half. I just don't want him to be hurt again."

"I might not know what happened in your brothers past, but he's obviously grown up now," Marik shrugged, "by the way did you just come over to rant or what."

"No," Bakura pouted, "I just felt like it. Plus today's Ryou's cleaning day and I don't feel like helping…"

"You're a lazy ass," Marik rolled his lilac eyes.

"I can help?" a voice chuckled from the doorway.

"How long have you bloody been here!"

"Only just got here," Mariku smirked, "what. You missed me that badly Kura. From the door to my brothers room. And I heard something about ranting. What about it."

"Nothing," Bakura hissed, "and you're not allowed near our house~"

"Kind of surprised you guys aren't making out already, that's a first," Mariku huffed back, "I was going out anyway. I promised I'd do something today."

"What."

"Why is it off concern to you."

"Because it is~" Bakura hissed angrily, if it had any chance of doing something with Ryou he would stalk them to hell and back.

"I'm doing something with Otogi today," Mariku huffed, "if you must know."

"Otogi. The dice guy?" Bakura chuckled slightly, that was one of the weirdo's in his brothers little group. Not Ryou though.

"Yeah so. We made a deal," Mariku huffed, "and I'm not one to back out of a bet~" he paused about to leave the room, "hey Marik."

"What."

"Is the rod still in your room."

"Yeah so."

"Can I borrow it sometime."

"You can have it," Marik growled, "why would I want that cursed item in my room anyway."

"Ok," Mariku smirked leaving the room, "I'll get it later! Have fun with Kura~"

"So did you want to make out. I mean we're just sitting here anyway," Marik said blankly after his brother left the room.

"Suppose so…" Bakura shrugged, "hey Marik. You don't go making out with everyone in sight."

"No," Marik shook his head, "why. Would it bother you~"

"No…" Bakura bit his lip, "it wouldn't…but your mine, you know that?"

"Guess so," Marik shrugged, "you're probably the best kisser I know anyway."

"Good," Bakura smirked, he was kind of pleased his protective behaviour hadn't scared off his toy, plus technically they weren't dating or anything, so Marik could leave him at any time. But Marik was his, he just never bothered to ask to make it an official relationship —just friends—with make out benefits—

— — — — —

Ryou glanced up from his work to stare at the Egyptian teen who had been eying him off for quite sometime. He hadn't said anything or done anything, just staring at him — nothing else — definitely not doing work at least, was something wrong. He couldn't help but feel slightly self conscious. Mariku was the first person he had ever shared his past with and then he slept over and Mariku leant him his shirt. Despite the fact he had a bunch in his room he chose to walk around shirtless when it came to bed. He hated to admit though. The other teen had the figure for it.

He had kind of just been off handedly staring at him the entire lesson, he knew Mariku probably meant nothing by it. But still, it wasn't how his brothers stared at him, it wasn't how his friends stared at him. Wasn't how strangers stared at him. Only Mariku seemed to stare at him like that. why. He glanced down at his page tearing away the corner and writing a quick note to his friend.

Mariku eyed the note curiously, he had been staring at the teen almost the entire lesson. Ryou must of noticed, he glanced down at the note, 'hey Mariku? do you still have that crush on that guy? You have to introduce me to them sometime…' Mariku chuckled slightly, Ryou was obsessed with that wasn't he. He wrote back cheekily with a small smirk teasing the corners of his tanned lips.

'Yeah~ Fucking head over heals~ why? Jealous~'

'No… just I've never seen them and you seem to spend a bunch of time around me… I want to meet them? Don't you think you should tell them? wait? Do they know?'

'No, I keep them close. Don't worry bunny~ you'll know them when you see them.'

'Ok.' Ryou wrote simply before writing a second note, 'why have you been staring at me for so long?'

'I was wondering if you would notice?'

'Oh… well I noticed?'

'Cool, guess I lose?'

'Um…sure?'

'Ok?' Mariku wasn't sure if that was the end of the topic or what. Ryou seemed to think so at least, he glanced up as the bell rang and Ryou seemed to jump up and quickly get ready to leave, "ready."

"Um whatever. I'll meet you at the door Ryou," Mariku glanced at his table, it was covered in random items, he had been taking apart his pencil case while watching Ryou. He had to clean it up now. Didn't he. Annoying. Ryou smiled sweetly walking to the front of the room and standing out the door waiting for his friend to follow, he glanced around curiously as he heard hurried footsteps racing towards him — oh no — he made a quick dash back to the door off the classroom but was stopped as some of his fellow students flung themselves at him.

"Ryou-Chan!" a dark blue haired girl slung her arms around his neck, "Aniki broke up with me!"

"Wow is your hair even softer than before Ryou-Chan," a girl with coral hair questioned running her fingers through it.

"Hey! I want to play with Ryou-Chan too!" a girl with green hair moaned pulling at his wrist

"Katio, Aimi and Sanki," Ryou sighed, Katio was a half friend. All three of them were apparently the leaders of his fan club. Katio at the top and while she dated other people, whenever she was dumped she came running to him. "Could you let go," it wasn't that he didn't like girls, he didn't mind either gender but, he didn't like anyone. That way at least.

"Ryou-Chan!" Katio the blue haired girl whined at the obviously awkward pale teen, "I missed you!" she moaned untucking his white school shirt and fiddling with the hem, trying to look innocent.

"You're just trying to get over your break up again. You can't keep doing this," Ryou swallowed slightly as he was pushed towards the wall, it was cold but firm behind his back. "We're friends, that's it," slightly annoyed nobody thought to stop the girls. Only a few guys giving him thumbs up or smirking and a few blushing girls as Katio lifted his shirt and traced patterns on his pale chest, ignoring the random scars. He shivered as he felt he trace around his nipple, and the other girl still had his hand firmly in her grasp, though she was also playing with a strand of his hair. The final girl fiddled with his other arm and around his waist, he tried kicking out slightly as he felt her hand drop to his butt. "I need to go now. I'm hungry!" he tried excusing himself, but to no avail.

"You can eat later Ryou-Chan!" Katio moaned fiddling with one of Ryou's pale nipples teasingly with her finger, "you're such a cutie! You know!"

"Ryou-Chan is isn't he," Aimi the salmon haired girl agreed, "and what a gentleman!"

He growled slightly as the girls continued to blabber on about him and no other students thought to try stopping this instead just still giving him thumbs up or a vote on which one they think would kiss the best, they wrote it on their phones and held it up as they walked past. To be honest, this was not ideal.

"Ryou-chan!" Katio giggled fiddling over his chest with a finger, slowly dragging it down.

"Katio," Ryou groaned, "I thought we talked about this."

"Ryou-chan! Shhh! sh! sh!" one of the other girls placed a finger to his mouth.

"What the fuck is going on out here!?" a voice broke through the air.

"Mariku!" Ryou jumped as he noticed the Egyptian teen, this probably wasn't an idea way to be seen… though he did have to note Mariku's eyes seemed to be staring at his currently bare chest. Go figures.

"We're playing with Ryou-chan," the green haired girl hugged his arm tighter.

"Go play with Bakura," Aimi looked Mariku up and down as Katio continued to just play on Ryou's chest teasingly.

"I don't think you understand," Mariku chuckled darkly, though he wasn't feeling very humorous with all those girls hanging off his Ryou like that, "but I want to play with Ryou~"

"Well you can't," Katio stuck out her tongue childishly, fiddling with the top of Ryou's school pants

"Katio, I thought we discussed this!?" Ryou moaned as the girls didn't seemed intimidated by the big Egyptian teen. Seriously the demon king himself could threaten these girls and they'd probably just wave him off without a second glance.

"But Ryou-Chan!" Katio giggled, "I figured it out this time! I just won't date anyone and stay with you!"

"No Katio," Ryou tried kicking up as he felt the girl's hand sneak into the hem of his pants, "please can you find someone else to help you get over breakups."

"Ryou-chan! We want you!" Sanki giggled.

"Guess what," Mariku's left eye twitched slightly, "Ryou is fucking mine so get your bloody hands off him bitches!" he snapped shoving Katio away and prying the other girls off his object of affection, quickly pulling down Ryou's shirt but at the same time he ran his hands down the sides of Ryou's pale chest. His skin always felt so nice and soft.

"Hey!" Katio whined, "we had him first!"

"No… actually I did," Mariku smirked dragging Ryou into a hug and kissing the crown of Ryou's head, despite the fact he wasn't sure how the pale teen would react later to his actions. "Now. Fuck. Off. Come on Ryou… your friends are waiting," he growled dragging the slowly redding teen away.

"Um, t-thanks Mariku," Ryou said quietly, Mariku kissed his head. Why. He seemed angry at the girls. Was this his protection as a friend. or what… it seemed like more and his lilac eyes had been staring at his chest and he defiantly felt Mariku feeling down his chest.

"Why were they touching you like that," Mariku couldn't help his jealousy, he hated seeing those girls over his Ryou… his! Not theirs!

"Um… Katio, is one of my uh? Old friends. She mostly leaves me alone, but when ever she breaks she comes running back," Ryou shivered, "it use to be fine when she just cried into my shoulder… but now she's the leader. I guess, of a fan club she made up and I'm kind of the object of affection. Surprisingly it has about fifty members from different year groups… I've been guilted into going a couple times."

"You have a fan club," Mariku growled, he had come past quite a few girls who thought Ryou was cute. Ok more than a few. But still he had waved them off or glared at them until they ran off. Actually the teacher got him in trouble for scaring off a group of girls from one of his classes.

"I guess so. I can show you sometime, it's just a bunch of girls and a few guys," Ryou added awkwardly.

"I don't care as long as you stop letting them touch you like that," Mariku groaned jealously.

"It's not like I wanted them to. You know that right," Ryou raised an eyebrow curiously, "you sound off," Ryou noted, it was almost as if— as if, Mariku… was jealous, no— he was seeing things, "is everything alright Mariku."

"Everything's fine Ryou," Mariku rolled his eyes, "I just don't like how they were treating you."

"It bugs you."

"Yeah. Why shouldn't it."

"I don't know, why does it matter," Ryou shrugged, "Katio will probably have a new boyfriend tomorrow anyway or she will be over the guy she broke up with anyway."

"Doesn't mean they should touch you like that," Mariku growled jealously.

"I know."

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **Wasn** **'** **t one hundred percent happy with this and the name may not make sense! I saying that! I** **'** **m excited for the next chapter! Well to write it~ But still! The name does half make sense just in a really dumb way** **…**

 **And I would of posted this like five hours earlier but my internet broke~ :P**

 **Next chapter~**

 **Marik shrugged slightly as Ryou chose to just randomly sit in complete silence then kiss him.**

 **Hmmm~ Have fun!**

 **Thankyou for reading** **…**


	22. The Question

**Because** **'** **The** **'** **is the perfect way to start a chapter name! ^u^ Hope everyones having a super day! And what not! Sorry this chapters late! Again** **…** **I know** **…** **I really should just change it to Wednesday or something? I seem to do that more** **…** **but still! I** **'** **ll try! Getting back to every Sunday!**

 **Phone conversations/texts~Bold**

 **Yu-gi-oh-is-not-mine**

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Chapter Twenty-Two

The Question

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

"Hey Mariku," Ryou bit his lip nervously, it had taken him almost three weeks to gain the courage to ask and he still wasn't sure if he was just being stupid.

"Hmm?"

"Um… I was wondering," Ryou swallowed nervously looking away slightly, "do you like me?"

"Yeah?" Mariku chuckled slightly, "we're friends, of course I like you Ryou!"

"No… I mean do you like me, like me?" Ryou asked awkwardly, "I was just wondering."

"What. You mean like do I have a crush on you."

"Well you could put it like that," Ryou wasn't really sure how he wanted Mariku to respond, "it's just. I don't know, I might just be seeing things."

"Do you have a crush on me."

"No. Maybe," Ryou bit his lip violently, cutting it slightly on his teeth, "I don't know."

"If it makes you feel better," Mariku sat up so he was next to Ryou, "I have a major fucking crush on you."

Ryou kind of froze under his friend's words —friend— a friend which had a crush on him and he had no idea what to make out of his feelings. He felt something, different. He hadn't had a crush before, how was he meant to know if he returned the other teens feelings or not, though Mariku seemed to be waiting. Miho had confessed her feelings for him and he had no trouble turning them down, but he knew he had no romantic feelings for her, but he had a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach whenever he was around Mariku. He couldn't just sit here in silence. He started this topic.

"Hey Ryou," Mariku spoke up realising his pale teen had gone quiet, "I don't care if you like me back." Mariku barely finished before Ryou's head shot up and placed a soft but quick kiss on his mouth before pulling away and slamming his face into his knees again, his face completely red.

"Sorry…"

Mariku wasn't really sure how to respond for once in his life, he wasn't sure if that meant Ryou returned his feelings or was just his way to turn him down, "Ryou. It's ok," he bit his lip nervously, "just because I have feelings for you doesn't mean you have to return them or act differently. I've practically had this crush since I met you."

"No, it's not that," Ryou whispered, "I don't know how I feel, but I don't want to drag you along. Its unfair," Ryou couldn't look up, "I know kissing you like that probably wasn't the way to go. I was just hopeful."

"I don't mind," Mariku couldn't hold back a slightly chuckle, "you can do it anytime," he froze momentarily as Ryou shot up to kiss him again, this time though he was quick enough to place a hand behind Ryou's white hair and kiss back, pleased Ryou wasn't even attempting to pull away. He made sure not to do anything that Ryou hadn't done first, so he was careful to keep his tongue in his mouth. He didn't want to screw up by sticking his tongue down the other teens throat, instead just turning his head on his side to deepen the kiss. He made sure to draw a small moan from the pale teen, it was so—perfect~ Ryou was a gentle kisser, but he really enjoyed it, though he probably had his fun for now. He sighed pulling away, Ryou just blinked at him as a red colour lit up his normally pale face.

"C+" was all Ryou said, otherwise just staring at Mariku with wide unblinking eyes and breathing slowly.

Mariku chuckled slightly, "you're a harsh marker little bunny."

"I'm an idiot," Ryou moaned slamming his face into his legs again, he just kissed his friend and all he could do was say C+!? seriously! He felt like an idiot! who just kissed their friends!

"No," Mariku smirked, "just dense, but will I ever get above C?"

"You got a C+. That's above C," Ryou said quietly, he was pleased Mariku was still just acting like a friend who he didn't just kiss or confess romantic feelings.

"Well then will I ever get a B or A," Mariku smirked slightly, he knew Ryou had trust issues and didn't open up much to really anyone, so he didn't mind if Ryou wasn't just going to say he had a crush on him back, he had gotten a kiss. And he had wanted that for a long time.

"Hey Mariku," Ryou seemed to ignore his last statement, "you know when we met. When you took me back to your place, did you like me then."

"Well to be honest originally you just interested me so I brought you home," Mariku shrugged, "I guess the more time we stayed there. Yeah, by the end. I wanted you," Mariku sighed, "you basically killed me when you came back and was practically scared to even glance in my direction,"

"You wanted me."

"Yeah, well I never had a crush," Mariku chuckled, "I just knew I wanted you. Marik was the one who pointed out it was a crush."

"How did you feel," Ryou asked quietly, "I've never had a crush. I don't know how to tell if I have one or not."

"I really liked you," Mariku shrugged, "I wanted you. I wanted you close and to myself. I loved being around you. Look Ryou, I'm not the person to be asking about this. Ask Miho or something, if you're trying to figure out if you have a crush on me or whatever. I'll wait as long as it takes."

"Mariku. I like you, you're my friend. I trust you," Ryou hugged his knees tighter, "I know I feel something. I know I see you as more than a friend, but does that make it a crush."

"Up to you," Mariku smirked, "it doesn't really matter anyway, as I said I had a crush on you from the day I dragged you over to my house. So you knowing about it shouldn't really change anything, by the way~ I hope you didn't mind all those times you asked if my crush would be jealous~ Were you jealous?"

"No… I suppose not," Ryou giggled slightly, "I don't think I can be jealous of myself."

"You could off been jealous," Mariku chuckled, "jealous of my mysterious crush."

"By the way, I think I know them," Ryou giggled slightly.

"Yeah. I think you do," Mariku glanced up as the bell rang, "I guess we should head to class." Mariku chuckled standing up from his spot on the grass, "huh," he glanced down as Ryou caught his wrist and just refused to budge, "what's up bunny."

"C-can we be late for class," Ryou asked quietly, "I'm…not ready"

"Sure," Mariku smirked slamming back down onto the grass, "we can be as late as you want."

"Um," Ryou's voice wobbled slightly, "I know this sounds strange. Especially since your brother doesn't even really know we hang out except for a few times he sees us together by accident. But can I see him first," Ryou paused for a moment, "I want to see something. Then I will give you my answer. Ok?"

"Um," Mariku wasn't sure how his brother would help. Or what his pale teen was scheming but he wanted to know if he returned his feelings so he would accept. Yep, couldn't hurt right? "Sure. I can text him to make sure he comes home straight from school today." He wasn't sure if he was going to regret this or not. But he was going to see how things unfolded first.

Ryou swallowed slightly standing up. Marik was kind of his friend even though they barely spoke, he liked Marik like he would with Yugi or one of his other friends, "come on let's go to class. I'll tell Bakura that I'm going to be late home."

— — — — — — — — — — — — —

This was a good idea right? Probably not? No— It was a stupid idea, but it was the only one he had. Hopefully Marik wouldn't mind.

Hopefully.

"Hey Mariku!?" Marik sighed walking into his brothers room, "why did you bother dragging me home. Oh. Ryou. You're here again." He blinked at the pale teen sitting on the bed fiddling with one of his brothers random items, he looked slightly nervous, "he isn't kidnapping you again." He figured it was a viable option, he never knew with his brother. Couldn't cross anything out.

"N-no!" Ryou shook his head furious fumbling with the item in his hands to try saving it from falling horribly off the bed, "actually I wanted to ask a favour of you Marik."

"Favour," Marik raised an eyebrow, he glanced at his brother. He seemed almost as clueless as him and curious too. He slowly walked closer curiosity overcoming every other feeling in his body.

"I think we should sit on the floor," Ryou nodded down to the ground, "could you and Mariku just sit down beside each other."

Marik glared as his brother instantly just sat down lazily on the ground, "HEY! Maybe I wanted to sit somewhere else on the ground! Why do you get to pick!"

"Does it really matter," Mariku raised an eyebrow glancing cheekily over to his brother, he still couldn't quite figure out what Ryou was doing. But he would hopefully figure it out soon.

"No. I suppose not," Marik pouted childishly.

"Good then sit down and stop being stupid," Mariku pointed at the ground beside him.

"Why do you care so much."

"I want to see what Ryou's up to. He wouldn't tell me," Mariku pouted slightly.

Marik grumbled slightly but sat down regardless, he was curious now and Ryou slowly got off the bed and sat in front of the two Egyptian teens.

"Marik. Do you like me. Like friend wise."

"Sure why not," Marik couldn't see any reasons not to like Ryou, they barely spoke. But they got along when they did normally, "yeah. I guess we're friends sort off."

"Ok," Ryou smiled, "I'm glad. Both of you promise your not going to freak out or tell anyone."

"What were you lying when you told me you didn't have horns and a tail," Mariku chuckled.

"Just promise!" Ryou stated sternly puffing out his cheeks, he was kind of embarrassed already he didn't want them making it more awkward.

"Sure. We promise," both brothers agreed quickly, they hated to admit it. But when Ryou wanted to he could scare the shit out of anybody. You never suspect the innocent ones, but they could tell Ryou was dead serious when he wanted them to promise.

Ryou couldn't stop a slight sigh of relief from escaping his pale lips, he glanced nervously between the two of them. It was simple really, he just had to do it and that would hopefully it would help. Hopefully… he held his breath slightly, clutching his eyes closed, before trying to shake away all his thoughts— blank —don't think about it, just do it! Come on! It was easy and they were waiting for him to do something! It was harder than he originally thought. Come on, in three… three, two… one! he quickly shot forwards and kissed Marik. Which thankfully didn't mind, instead kissing back despite his brothers shocked, pissed off and slightly hurt expression.

Marik shrugged slightly as Ryou chose to just randomly sit in complete silence then kiss him, but he wasn't going to ignore the action despite the way his brother glared and he knew 'Kura would kill him if he found out. But he wanted to participate, he kissed back to the best of his ability or as much as Ryou would let him. Which obviously meant no tongue, which sucked slightly. He kind of wanted to try on Ryou and he doubted he would get another chance. But he wouldn't. He wouldn't live Mariku's wrath.

Ryou pulled away slowly blinking open his eyes, no… it was a fact he felt nothing. It was obvious, Marik had kissed back and obviously he would of gone into a full on make out if he let him. but he felt nothing towards the other teen, "nothing…" he whispered quietly more to himself then the other teens in the room, Marik was smirking while Mariku seemed kind of hurt?

"What the fuck!" Mariku's voice tore through the air, icy but filled with venom. "what the fuck was that!"

"It was a kiss brother," Marik couldn't help smirking at Mariku's reaction to his crush kissing him, "I thought that was pretty obvious… but Ryou for future reference, if you want to kiss me— not in front of Mariku. You know you're actually not that bad of a kisser."

"Thanks Marik," Ryou smiled sweetly, "no. I don't think I'll be kissing you again, sorry?" he paused for a moment before looking at Mariku who was obviously hurt, he sighed slightly closing his eyes again and kissing Mariku this time. A quicker kiss but still. He liked it better then the one with Marik, he pulled away before saying awkwardly, "But I should go now! I have to make my brothers dinner and I told them I would only be slightly late today," Ryou jumped up to leave.

"What the fuck," Mariku's left eye twitched in agitation, what was that! Ryou knew how he felt! and he just kissed his bloody brother! Yes he had kissed both of Ryou's brothers at one stage or another but he didn't even know Ryou existed then! and he definitely didn't think Ryou had a crush on him! Yes he had been kissed too but a lot shorter. More of a chaste kiss.

"Oh! I almost forgot. Mariku I told you I would give you an answer!" Ryou jumped slightly at the door, "yes. bye! bye!"

Mariku glared at his brother as he heard Ryou leaving, "why the fuck would you kiss him back!"

"He kissed me first, it's rude not to return the favour," Marik smirked, "look I didn't stick my tongue down his throat so don't be all pissy. What was he saying yes to anyway. Did you guys have a bet about kissing me."

"Something like that I guess," Mariku growled, "now get out of my room," he pointed angrily at the door, but really he just wanted to think about Ryou's answer — he said yes — that meant he had a crush on him right? Right? or was it always Marik? No, Ryou kind of knew Marik was Bakura's anyway.

"Sure, by the way I didn't see any horns or tails so thats a good thing," Marik smirked leaving the room, "but hey. Does Ryou know about your little crush yet~"

"Actually he does," Mariku snapped, "he does bloody know! Now fucking leave!"

"What. He turn you down," Marik chuckled ducking around the corner quickly as his brother took off a shoe and threw it directly at him, "he did didn't he."

"No! Well actually I'm fucking confused!" Mariku threw another item randomly across the room, "like fuck! I can't figure out if he likes me for shit!"

"Relationship troubles huh," Marik carefully came back and sat down on his brother's bed, "what do you think."

"I don't fucking know Marik! He tells me he doesn't know how he feels, kisses me and tells me he's still confused and would give me an answer after seeing you! And he kissed you! fucking hell! What am I meant to make out of that!"

"Mariku… he said yes," Marik pointed out, "that was his answer… he likes you back I think, well anyway. You can test it out tomorrow."

"Fuck that!" Mariku growled, "it doesn't fucking make sense to me!"

"Just calm down," Marik sighed as his brother smashed a random glass at the wall. He had slight anger issues. Slight, "you can figure out tomorrow, just simply ask or wait for a sign. Maybe try to ask one of Yugi's group to ask him. If he has a crush on anyone that is."

"Fine," Mariku sneered, he hated being confused but Ryou was worth it and if he said yes. Then he would make sure to make up for confusing him so bloody much!

— — — — — — — — — — — — —

Ryou sighed deeply walking into his house, his brothers were quick to bolt to him. He kind of knew his cheeks were red, but it was cold out… kind off, so he kind of hoped that justified the colour. He had felt nothing with the kiss between him and Marik, but he felt something when he kissed Mariku early, enough to bring him to kiss him again. So yes, he liked the other teen, now what? He wasn't really sure if Mariku wanted a proper relationship or just a fling, get what he wanted and leave. He trusted Mariku and doubted he would just get up and leave after the effort he put in to get here. He trusted Mariku, he really did. He didn't really trust anyone, maybe he had always kind of like Mariku. Who knew?

"Ryou!" Bakura's voice snapped Ryou's thoughts in half, "are you in there!"

"Um… um, y-yes!" Ryou just jumped at his brother's voice.

"Where have you been," Akefia assessed his brother curiously, he was red and kind of refused eye contact, "did something happen."

"No," Ryou shook his head slightly, "I was visiting a— friend…"

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **So that was fun! Good job on Confusing Mariku Ryou! And Marik can be such a creep! Go Ishtar** **'** **s!**

 **Next chapter~**

" **Because I want to fucking know his answer!** **"**

 **Thankyou for reading** **…**


	23. What are we?

**I** **'** **m late again** **…** **The shame! I** **'** **m sorry!**

 **If anyones interested~ I** **'** **m back at school again :P Shorter chapter** **…** **but if I remember I have one I can post tomorrow as well once I finish it up and what not~**

 **Phone conversations/texts~Bold**

 **Yu-gi-oh-is-not-mine**

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Chapter Twenty-Three

What are we?

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Mariku glanced in Ryou's direction sitting with Ryou's normal group of friends they hadn't had any time alone yet and it was killing him, they normally spent the second break just the two of them, but he didn't want to have to wait. He was very good at alot of shit that didn't matter but sadly his patience was little to none normally. He glanced at Miho, "you…" he pointed at her, "can I have a word?" He attempted to ask nicely, though he was quite aware he was glaring at the girl. Plus she was still the closest to Ryou within the group and he couldn't help but be jealous that she use to have feelings for his Ryou and he really wasn't sure what her feelings were now. He just couldn't help but not like her slightly for that fact.

"Wow, so polite," Miho giggled teasing the bigger teen slightly, "what happened to the mean Mariku?"

"Do you want me to bloody kill you all," Mariku growled slightly, he hated the fact she thought she could tease him. This group went from fearing him to teasing him. It was dumb, "just get up." He left no room for argument.

Miho smiled sweetly standing up, Mariku copied the action and lead her away completely aware of Ryou's curious gaze, he leant on the wall so he was facing away from the pale teen, "your Ryou's friend," she nodded, "good… go ask him who he has a crush on." It was the best way to word it and it was less weird coming from a girl who was his friend.

"Why," Miho glanced back at Ryou curiously, he was staring at them. Looking quite innocent.

"Because I want to fucking know his answer!" Mariku snapped slightly, "it's bloody confusing me!"

"Does he know you like him," Miho blinked curiously smiling slightly, yes she use to have feeling for Ryou but he's still her friend and she wanted to ensure she was there for him if he did start dating and Mariku was the first one that's come along and seriously wanted Ryou. So she would be supportive if her friend liked the bigger Egyptian. They looked happy together.

"Yes," Mariku hissed glancing back with Miho to stare in the direction of Ryou before quickly going back to just their private conversation, "but he I'm confused if he likes me back or not! Ask him if he has a crush!"

"You should just ask," Miho pointed out. It seemed more logical, he could merely ask straight out if Ryou liked him back or not.

"I can't fucking do that!" Mariku yelled angrily at the purple haired girl —a bit too loudly if he said so himself— it was obvious the entire friendship group heard, they were all staring at him and the girl now curiously. The blond one whispered into the brown haired one's ear. And they were laughing to each other cheekily, before they turned to the dice guy. He hated he couldn't hear.

"Well have fun then!" Miho smirked slightly, "you two have a great time during second break!"

Mariku stared after her frozen… no one said no to him, "wait! Get the fuck back here! Miho!" he growled after her, "I'm not done!" he was pretty sure he hadn't really used the girl's name before. Weird. He didn't think about it.

"I'm sorry I can't help you Mariku," Miho giggled, glad he seemed to know her name. He never called anyone but Ryou in the group by name. Instead nicknaming them all or avoiding saying it, "you have to do it yourself!"

"I told you I can't do that!" Mariku snapped back grumpily.

"Well then back to my other answer," Miho smiled sitting back down before yelling out, "have fun with that~" Mariku moaned just walking back, with a very obvious blush on his tanned cheeks so he chose to just lean on the door and ignore everything for the rest of the break. Miho chose not to ask — damn her —

The middle part of the day seemed to kind of speed through sadly, he didn't really want to just ask. He sucked at that type thing and it didn't help the look Miho gave him as he dragged Ryou out of class too where they normally sat under the tree, he plonked down puffing slightly. Ryou glanced around slightly, Mariku had literally just grabbed his shoulder and dragged him from the classroom the second the bell rang. He barely got to pack up his things.

"Is everything ok?"

"Let me kiss you," Mariku suddenly blurted out without really thinking about it.

"What," Mariku wanted to kiss him. Well he had kissed Mariku yesterday and Marik. He liked Mariku so why not, "o-kay?" It was sort of random to just blurt out but still.

Mariku glanced at the pale teen pressing their lips together quickly, before pulling away again. Relieved Ryou had accepted his brash offer.

"Mariku," Ryou stared at the other teen carefully, "are you ok."

"No… I'm confused," Mariku growled, "you confused me. Do you like me or not?"

"Is that what you're weird behaviour is about."

"Ryou… I hate being confused, uncertain. I don't want much and what I want I ensure I get," Mariku moaned, "but I never wanted a somebody and I can't just take you without losing you. B-ut I hate being confused."

"Well, would it make you feel better if I said I liked you more then a friend?" Ryou questioned raising an eyebrow questioningly, it was obvious the Egyptian teen was generally confused, "I didn't turn down your kiss just then." He pointed out sending the other a sweet encouraging smile.

"Yeah…" Mariku sighed, "so you like me back." Ryou nodded happily, "you're mine then ok."

"Yours?"

"You're not allowed to go date people," Mariku huffed as Ryou should know what it meant, "your taken…"

"So you're my boyfriend?"

Mariku couldn't keep the red from sneaking onto his cheeks, "yeah. Your mine," Mariku looked away awkwardly, "no one else is allowed you now."

"I love you too," Ryou smiled sweetly leaning up and kissing Mariku softly on the cheek.

"I-I love you," Mariku bit his lip slightly before spinning around and placing a kiss on Ryou's lips firmly but quick and gentle at the same time, he had never said those three words really. It was just your mine, that's mine, he smirked as an idea popped to his mind. Grabbing Ryou's chin and placing a kiss on his lips before slowly trailing down towards his neck and placing a few kisses on his neck, Ryou leant his head back slightly. He wasn't really sure what Mariku was up to, but he seemed to have something in mind, his breath hitched slightly as Mariku bit slightly down on his neck licking it slightly afterwards before trailing a few more kisses along his neck before biting down and licking over again, he repeated the action a few more times in all different spots on the pale teens neck.

Mariku smirked, he would make sure to claim Ryou. The bites were sure to leave marks, and he could leave more once they fade, but he wanted everyone to know Ryou was taken when they saw him, "you don't mind this," he questioned looking up innocently.

"N-no," Ryou said a tad awkwardly. He wasn't really sure what the other was doing but he couldn't say he didn't like it. Mariku seemed happy, so he was too.

"Good," Mariku smirked placing a soft and gentle kiss on Ryou's lips before going back to leave more marks on his neck, "will you freak if I tried kissing you, um…properly" he glanced up, he had no clue how to word it. Properly wasn't the right word. Because technically any type kiss was proper, but he meant more. He was just really confused how to word it and that was the first word that came to mind. Yep.

"Properly?" Ryou didn't know what to think, "you know I don't really know how to kiss right. So I don't know what properly is."

"I can show you," Mariku suggested, waiting for a response of some kind. Ryou stared at him for a moment before nodding slightly, Mariku smirked leaning in and stealing the pale lips. Wrapping his arms around Ryou to pull them down onto the grass, he didn't protest —luckily— but if he was going to, he would when he tried to show Ryou what he meant. He slightly toyed with Ryou's bottom lip biting on it slightly to get him to open his mouth slightly, Ryou whined slightly at the bite but still didn't mind overly much. Only freezing slightly as he felt Mariku's tongue slip into his mouth was that what the other teen meant? he wasn't really sure what to do as Mariku kissed him passionately, tilting his head to deepen it slightly.

Mariku pulled away softly, "do you get it."

"I-I think so," Ryou nodded slightly, he knew he probably looked all hot and confused, just blinking up at Mariku from the position he had been pinned on to the ground in, his hair was spread out beneath him and he knew he was blushing. Any colour was obvious on him.

"So do you mind," Mariku couldn't tell what Ryou thought. He was pretty sure he was confused and lying about getting it completely.

"Still only C+," Ryou smiled slightly, "but no I don't mind."

"Oh! You cheeky little rabbit," Mariku chuckled, "still only in the C's? let me try again," he leant back down connecting their lips letting his tongue explore the new territory of the pale teens mouth he pulled back slightly, "by the way. You can do it as well~" Mariku reconnected their lips in another passionate kiss, Ryou tried to participate as much as possible but it was obvious he had no idea what he was meant to be doing, Mariku was happy to show the pale teen the tricks he had learnt over the years, it seemed as if the bell rushed to ring as Mariku slowly pulled away for a short moment before leaning back to Ryou's neck and leaving another little bite, hopefully another one that would mark. Ryou was his now and everyone was to know, he claimed him.

"We need to go to class Mariku," Ryou breathed as Mariku left more kisses and little bites along his neck and trailing his tongue along his neck, he couldn't explain why. But he liked it, "the bell rang"

"I know," Mariku smirked pulling Ryou to his feet and holding their bodies close, before kissing Ryou happily again, "I'm just making up for all those times I've missed."

"Later, I need to go to class and I already am red as a tomato," Ryou shuddered slightly as Mariku seemed to know just where to bite on his neck.

"Then let's just stay here," Mariku moaned in protest, "we don't need to go to class."

"Later, we need class," Ryou couldn't help but moan slightly as Mariku kissed him again, "we need to go Mariku," he knew he probably looked like an idiot, his hair was scuffed up and his face was red. But class was important and he knew the teachers would mark him away and eventually his brothers would be notified so he needed to go.

"Later," Mariku smirked, "will you come home with me?"

"Ok, but only if you let us go to class now," Ryou tried to make a deal which involved going to class, Mariku chuckled but nodded leading Ryou back to the classroom, they were bound to be slightly late. But he didn't mind, Ryou was trying to fix up his hair as they walked. A slight sigh escaped his lips knocking on the door, the teacher was slightly surprised as the two teens entered her classroom and just walked up the back and sat down, Ryou hiding his red face on his desk, while Mariku just smirked victoriously. Quiet pleased with the answer he finally received.

— — — — — — — — — — — — —

Miho giggled slightly walking up to the pale teen at the park, he was just simply sitting on the bench in his favourite blue and white t-shirt and old blue jeans, "hey Ryou!" she smiled cheerfully glancing at the pale teens neck, it had little marks all over it. "What's on your neck Ryou?" she knew, but she was curious to see Ryou's reaction. Friends were good for teasing.

"Not sure," Ryou shrugged, "I think it might be a bug bite."

"We have a name for them," Miho giggled slightly at the clueless boy.

"You know what they're from," Ryou blinked curiously, "what are they." He was going to look it up. But if she knew it would save him the trouble.

"Love bites~"

"Love what!?"

"Let me guess. You are Mariku are together," Miho tried to put it simply, neither had said anything. But Ryou went over Mariku's every afternoon for the last two weeks, and he had been wearing high collared shirts, "ask him about it~"

"Love bites," Ryou looked confused, "wait… Mariku? You don't mind."

"No," Miho shook her head, "by the way~ if you want the bites to go away. Don't let him bite your neck so much little Ryou~"

"OH!" Ryou's eyes doubled in size, "that's what they're from," he asked weakly, "um Miho… you and everyone, do they know. About me and Mariku that is."

"Not that I know off," Miho shrugged, "do you mind if they know."

"No… not really," Ryou bit his lip slightly, "you don't think they care you know— Mariku's a g-guy? Not a girl and I'm a guy?"

"We're your friends! We don't care in the slightest! I'm pretty sure Jounouchi can't decide between this chick call Mai or this guy called Seto!" Miho giggled slightly, "all we care about is that you're happy and Mariku isn't hurting you. If he is I'll beat the shit out of him for you."

"He isn't," Ryou promised, "thank you Miho." Ryou hugged his friend slightly, "my brothers are picking me up soon. Did you want to wait with me."

"Do they know," Miho glanced Ryou up and down before settling on the bench, "your brothers."

"NO!" Ryou quickly jumped before covering his mouth and whispering, "they still don't don't know I hang around him. Let alone dating him, I was told to keep away from him."

"I'm not going to tell them Ryou," Miho sighed, "that's up to you when you're ready, but I would talk about the bites with Mariku, unless you want your brothers figuring out like that."

"N-no," Ryou shook his head weakly, he really was an idiot when it came to this kind of thing, "thanks for being such a good friend Miho." Ryou sighed looking away, "and all I can ever do is be so closed off."

"I never minded Ryou," Miho smiled, "you're my friend always have been, always will be." Miho ruffled the pale teens hair cheekily, she knew Ryou had troubles opening up to anyone or trusting them. She had kind of figured it out, that's why she was happy he had Mariku now. He seemed carefree if that's how she wanted to put it.

"Yeah," Ryou smiled sadly, "I'm know, you're aware of my trust issues. I do trust you Miho."

"I know that," Miho nudged him slightly, "but I don't mind, I'll be your friend no matter what. You can't get rid of me!"

"I'm sorry," Ryou smiled, "I really wish I could open up to everyone or at least tell more people why I'm so closed off."

"Shh," Miho wrapped her arms around Ryou's shoulders softly, "you don't need to, we understand," she smiled softly. He was lucky to have Miho as a friend.

"Hey Ry!" Akefia walked up to the two, "Miho" he said a little less friendly, noting the way the girl had her arms wrapped around his brother like that, he was aware of Miho's past— lets just say feelings toward his younger brother, "is everything ok?"

"Yeah," Ryou smiled up at his brother, "we were just talking."

"Hey Akefia," Miho smiled, "long time no see," she paused slightly as the tanned teen just gave her a blank look, obviously not long enough? "Well Ryou," she smiled sweetly letting him go, "looks like your brothers here. I guess I should go then."

"Why leave on my account," Akefia tried to hide the venom in his tone, but it was very obvious. He was still pissed she had ever confessed any feelings towards Ryou, or made him confused or chosen to continue sitting with Yugi and his friends after they had a fight with Ryou and left him out. Yes she talked to him and they remained friends, but to Akefia— this girl that had once confessed romantic feelings for him practically stabbed his brother in the back and chose Yugi and everyone over Ryou.

"I'm not leave on your account," Miho smiled sweetly, she knew why Akefia and Bakura still disliked her, "I was keeping Ryou company until you arrived to bring take him home. We can all stay here if you wanted. I'm free."

"No," Akefia snarled slightly, "come on Ryou. Let's go, Miho probably has something she should be doing."

"Oh, um… ok Akefia," Ryou nodded standing up slowly, "see you tomorrow Miho!" His brothers seemed to never like Miho overly much. He wasn't quite sure why, it seemed as if they didn't trust her, they had almost just as many trust issues as he had.

"Yeah," Miho waved slightly, "see you tomorrow," she sighed as Akefia started to walked off without even saying anything else.

"Hey Akefia," Ryou bit his lip slightly, "you and Bakura. Why don't you like my friends?"

Akefia sighed glancing at his younger white haired teen, "it's not that Ryou. We don't trust your friends, there's a difference. We just don't want to see you get yourself hurt again."

"I'm more grown up now!" Ryou protested, "I love you two so much— but," Ryou kind of trailed off, but his brother could kind of figure out the rest without it actually being voiced.

"We know that," Akefia smirked, "hey. I got that game you've been wanting," he chose now as a good time to change the topic, grabbing the game his brother had been wanted out of his bag. Ryou had been out most every day after school for the last two weeks, he said different things occasionally. Mostly it was just out with friends, Bakura had stepped back from his stalking as it had been stressing him out to much and he was getting really pissed off about little things, so he had stood back but Ryou was going out way too often, maybe he should ask Bakura to investigate again?

"Thankyou Akefia!" Ryou smiled happily hugging his brother and he was passed the game over.

Akefia glanced down at his brother, "anytime Ry," he had kind of blanked out. He had been with Isis today, investigating if she knew anything. Either she knew shit about what Ryou was doing or refusing to tell him for some reason, he had been lounging around her office a lot more recently even if he was just working or doing assignments. It was a calmer environment, but he knew he could figure out exactly where Ryou went in a second with the phone tracker, but he wanted to get the information without it first. The whole story. A phone tracker only gave a location anyway.

"Sorry I've been out a bunch recently," Ryou smiled sadly, he hated lying or keeping secrets from his brothers and Bakura seemed more pissed off. He had been off on his own a lot, he had slowly been calming down. But he was very edgy? anything could tip him and if something bad happened he was sure his brother would snap, "also. Did you book that dentist appointment," Ryou decided to would be best to leave his thoughts as what they were —Just thoughts— he wouldn't dare voice them.

"Oh yeah," Akefia smirked slightly, "I forgot again. I'll write a note to do it in the morning."

"Just don't forget again," Ryou smiled slightly.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **Yay~ Just two short things in this chapter~ Hopefully I** **'** **ll finish the next chapter for tomorrow** **…** **just don** **'** **t kill me if I don** **'** **t. I like living. A lot.**

 **Next chapter~**

" **Did you want to go on a date with me on Saturday Ryou?** **"**

 **Thankyou for reading** **…**


	24. Lets Go on a Date

**Ello… I said I'd do this chapter like over a year ago now… and well now its done. Because I wanted my boys to go on a date and I couldn't pick one then I procrastinated and now here we are! So for anyone still reading this! A bunch of date snap shots!**

 **Also Happy Valentines day *Love Heart***

 **And a happy 2019!**

 **Phone conversations/texts~Bold**

 **I don't own Yu-gi-oh**

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Chapter Twenty-Four

Lets Go on a Date

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Ryou sighed slightly, Mariku was to say the least —very open— about their relationship and seemed overly —affectionate— to say the least. Mariku smirked walking up to the pale teen and placing a kiss on his lips, "missed you~" he purred softly, it was quite often the same way he greeted him. Not that he minded. He was pleased the Egyptian was happy.

"We sit next to each other," Ryou giggled slightly, his clinginess was both annoying but cute. He was smart enough to dial it down around people though, like Ryou's friends. He mostly just sat in silence, they still hadn't actually told them of their relationship. Mariku respected Ryou in that manner, he ensured to never really do anything while people were around, just dead silent and glaring at everyone who he spoke too— Jealous?

"So!" Mariku hugged Ryou tightly, he was just happy he had the other teen. He wanted him and he got him and he wasn't sharing. Simple logic. Ryou was all his.

"Hey Mariku," Ryou sighed as they plonked down onto the grass and Mariku placed another soft kiss on his cheek.

"Hm," Mariku leant his head on Ryou's shoulder calmly, hugging him from behind. Obviously not planning on letting go any time soon.

"Um…" Ryou was horrid when it came to this sort of thing, "are you purposely leaving marks on my n-eck."

"What hickie's?" Mariku questioned, "not really," he lied slightly, he had been doing it on purpose to make sure people knew Ryou was his. But still it felt like he was meant to say that. It was cute Ryou didn't know what they were.

"Um. Yeah those," Ryou bit his lip, "I can't have a bunch of them on my neck Mariku. I don't want my brothers seeing them. Also, I don't think they like me going out every afternoon-" Ryou relaxed slightly on impulse as Mariku placed a soft kiss on his neck, before lightly biting down, "Mariku! What did I just say!"

"That one shouldn't mark though," Mariku pouted, "I did it too lightly and your brothers can go fuck themselves, see if I care what they say or think." He growled lightly, but it was only half heartedly. No real meaning behind it.

"But I care Mariku," Ryou tried explaining, "I don't want them finding out because of- of— l-love marks."

"Fine," Mariku rolled his eyes slightly kissing Ryou's neck again, he had never really wanted to kiss anybody, not like he did with Ryou and he just wanted Ryou, he had kissed people sure, but all he wanted was Ryou now, "are you still coming over later then." Only him.

"Um, maybe not today," Ryou bit his lip slightly, "I can't everyday Mariku."

"But," Mariku growled slightly, biting down on Ryou's neck in punishment before licking over the area sweetly, "why not."

"I just can't ok," Ryou glanced at where the teen had just bitten, "is that going to mark."

"Probably," Mariku shrugged running his tongue up Ryou's neck, "but I did it lower so unless your going around shirtless, most of your shirts should cover it," he breathed onto Ryou's neck, placing a few more kisses around. He couldn't really help his clinginess, it was just him. Ryou kind of knew he was protective, so it didn't seem to be bugging the other teen that way. Though his clinginess and affections seemed to be a tad overwhelming for Ryou as he noticed slightly, "I love you~"

Ryou smiled slightly, "I love you too," he leant his head to the side Mariku seemed to want it to go as he felt his tongue run up it, he knew his pulse had quickened slightly as Mariku seemed to figure out where the best spot were, he froze slightly as Mariku seemed to pause before just pulling away and leaning back in nibbling on his ear slightly.

"Why do you always hide your ears behind your hair?" Mariku chuckled slightly.

"You do it too," Ryou protested, "but Mariku I'm serious."

"Ok," Mariku shrugged hugging around Ryou's waist a tad tighter, he had to admit he was being a bit too clingy to Ryou. "I'll stop leaving so many marks on your neck," Mariku promised, "but you don't mind this," he placed a few more kisses on Ryou's neck.

"No… it's not that I mind," Ryou shrugged, "but still, we could be doing something else."

"Is my clinginess bothering you Ryou?"

"What!?" Ryou jumped slightly shaking his head, he asked it so softly. Gently. Innocently. It caught him off guard, "no… it's not that, I just think."

"You want to go out on dates," Mariku suggested simply, though it came out matter of factly.

"I don't mind," Ryou smiled slightly, happy Mariku was being so calm about it, "but a proper date might be nice."

"Ok," Mariku smirked, "hows Saturday sound."

"Saturday?" Ryou blinked blankly, what did Saturday have to do with anything.

"Did you want to go on a date with me on Saturday Ryou," Mariku hugged him tighter, "did you have plans."

"No," Ryou shook his head, "ok. Saturday sounds great!"

"Ok, I will pick you up around ten. Sound good," Mariku raised an eyebrow, "around the corner as per normal."

"Sure," Ryou smiled slightly feeling some of his nerves about his brothers melt away in Mariku's hold, "I will double check with my brothers though."

"Sure," Mariku shrugged placing another soft kiss on Ryou's neck, he had kind of wanted this since he first saw Ryou. He would have to find somewhere fun to take the other teen, he knew he's behaviour had been slightly weird compared to his normal behaviour. He didn't know why? Knowing Ryou was his made him —all soppy— he growled slightly at the thought, but it was true. All he wanted to do with be with Ryou, he had convinced the teen to stay later and later the other night because he didn't want him to leave.

Isis had checked if he was sick, because he kept mopping around the house. Since no one knew he was dating Ryou and he didn't really feel like having to explain, they just knew Ryou was mostly coming over almost daily. Well it was daily, but they didn't notice everyday. Plus they mostly sat in his room on the bed or on the lounge watching movies.

"Um," Ryou cleared his throat slightly, though his breath hitched slightly as he felt Mariku's tongue slid up it again, "t-thanks for understanding."

"Anything for you, bunny," Mariku smirked snuggling into Ryou's back lovingly.

Ryou couldn't help but let a smile grace his lips, Mariku was so affectionate and sweet. He didn't know what really made Mariku like this, he only seemed like it when they were alone. He couldn't keep away, following him. He was clingy as, it was almost as if he expected Ryou to leave the moment he let go—but it was strangely cute.

— — — — —

Mariku sighed waiting for the pale teen to show up, Ryou had said he could come and he had shown up over ten minutes early, meant he just had to wait. Tapping an impatient finger along the wheel as a soft chuckle escaped him. Shaking his head at the memory of his sister. She just could not figure out why he was so eager to leave, he was normally still asleep at this time or still in bed at least and then her face was priceless when he just said he was 'going out' with Ryou. It just crashed. But then came the nagging and the hopeless investigation of him, for ages. Giving him a random speech —which to be truthful he'd zoned out quite a fair bit off— and he ended up just snapping and telling her he and Ryou were together and walking out on her, plus she kind of just stood in shock. He glanced lazily down at his phone. It was his sister calling —again— Rolling his dusty lavender eyes landing down on it again. Damn it. He'd already ignored three phone calls, so he might as well pick it up before Ryou came.

"What do you want," Mariku growled answering the phone, a less then friendly greeting but he'd gotten sick of his own ringtone five calls ago. "Stop calling!"

" **Mariku," it was his sisters voice, who else. "Did-did you say you and Ryou were—were to-together?" She was so bloody hesitant. Damn her. Was it that unbelievable that they were together.**

"Yes," Mariku rolled his eyes out towards the window flicking out a hand. Not that she'd see the action anyway, "so? It's not like its anything new."

" **Why."**

"We've been dating for almost three or more weeks," Mariku gruffed, that was usually a good enough reason to be together, "why do you have a problem with that." It came out slightly harsher then he intended but he also wasn't going to change it.

" **N-no," his sister sounded hesitant still, "I just wanted to make sure you knew what you were getting into, both of you?" Now she was playing concerned older sister. Good for her.**

"Fuck off Isis," Mariku however growled off the concern, "we're. Fine. Stay out of our business." He wouldn't bloody hurt Ryou. She had no right assuming such a thing. He'd never really hurt the boy, sure he 'dressed' him up at one stage but that was a long while back now and why would the boy keep coming over to be hurt. Well Ryou was quite polite—but not the point. He'd never do that, gripping the wheel tightly until his knuckles turned white and he forced them to slide down.

" **Mariku, I respect your personal space," Isis sighed helplessly. He could basically hear the sagging shoulders to go along with it and that hung head, "why-why didn't you tell me sooner." And now that polite smile she did with strangers or when she got uncomfortable and wasn't sure where she was going with the conversation.**

"Nobody really knows. Why should they," Mariku gruffed scratching his head. Its not that they hid it per say. Just… no one else knew, "don't tell anyone." It was slightly rushed but the fact had only just really clicked. No one knew. So— why did he tell her. He could of easily gone out the window and avoided her but still, he smirked shaking his head. Whatever.

" **Ok, j-ust don't hurt him."**

"Goodbye Isis," Mariku let out a heavy sigh, done with that conversation. Pressing firmly on the red button that consumed the bottom half of his phone screen, before his sister had a chance to say anything else. Ryou still wasn't here. Then again he still had five minutes. Tuning in lazily to the music that echoed through the vehicle. Leaning back in his chair as much as possible without readjusting it resting hand behind his puffy hair, his darkly outlined eyes falling shut as odd thoughts invaded his mind. Obviously his sister and older brother were still always stressing he would hurt Ryou, Marik knew he wouldn't. He **knew** he wouldn't. He was very-very cautious of that.

Still. It was never a comforting thought that they thought it. But they also hadn't seen him with Ryou before. Not really, only one or twice and that was closer to the beginning when Ryou was— well terrified of him and attempted to avoid him. Hmm, frowning at that. It wasn't that he'd change it because well. It was when he met the boy and got to know him better. Even if it created a rocky beginning. About to shake his head at the thought when his eyes flew open instead and his whole body jumped.

Staring across at the source of the quiet knock on his window. Grinning like a fool at the white haired albino just standing there with his own glorious smile. Pressing smoothly trying to look smug as the window barrier broke between them, "come on then," Mariku smirked waving the other into the vehicle. "Yes it was very funny. Congrats."

"Thankyou," Ryou couldn't help but giggle at the reaction he'd managed to capture from the other poking his nose cheekily. "Okay dokay," Ryou quickly spun himself on the spot walking right around the car, ensuring a smug superior look as he went. Not that he was good at it and it came off more of just a slightly amused slightly confused smile. Pulling the other door open and he jumped in, "did you get any homework done yesterday."

"Na," Mariku shook his head as earlier planned but now for completely different reasons rolling up the window with one finger whilst leaning over to the boy and capturing the boy for a quick chaste kiss, before he was forced to sit properly waiting a moment as the sweet click of the boys seatbelt was in place before he drove off, "couldn't be bothered. I'll do it tomorrow." He left it off with a simple shrug of his shoulders.

"You say that everyday."

"I know but is today tomorrow, I don't think so," he grinned at the other still making sure to keep an eye on the road even if it was quiet he didn't want to crash. But it wasn't going to stop him from looking at Ryou as often as possible, "so tomorrow hasn't come yet."

"Your going to get a detention if you keep doing that." Ryou pointed out crossing his arms but the smile was ruining any power the tiny empty threat had.

"Not when I have you to make sure I actually do it eventually," he teased lightly knowing very well Ryou would badger him into completing it before it was due anyway. No matter how little detention bothered him, "is that shirt new." But now no more school. The boy had an orangey shirt on today, not a colour he often saw on the other and seeing it on him made him question why. It was so damn cute. It fitted his lanky frame perfectly and the sleeves had black lines around them with the front of the shirt having a large circle with what appeared to be some sort of demonic creature and he was wearing blue jeans with chains form his hips. Some black sneakers looked to be peering out from the bottom of the denim material.

"Yeah Akefia got it for me," Ryou answered rubbing the material between his fingers a soft smiling forming on his lips, "I think he's trying to bribe me to stay home with him and Bakura more. But I don't mind." It was cute. Sweet that his brothers were resorting to bribery to get him to give them more attention, letting out a mute giggle at the thought. Even if he knew there were other intentions behind it he was choosing to take it how he wanted. And as far as he was concerned it was a lovely thought out gift from his brother.

"Bribery. Sounds like them." Sadly. His boyfriend was not stupid and he figured it out easily exactly what they were actually doing.

"They mean well."

"I know that, you mustn't forget those two shits have been my friends for years." Mariku frowned slightly as his boyfriend went quiet, "you ok." Ryou hadn't even seemed to overly care that he was friends with the other two, the—the topic barely actually arose. Maybe there was something there—but what. The boy wasn't really looking at him his gaze cast out the window now. Damn.

"Yeah."

"No, what was it. Come on, you can tell me. Whats up bunny boo." He tired to lighten the mood that'd been cast over very suddenly, but he wouldn't let it stay that way. Not on his watch.

"Well your always with me," Ryou shrugged awkwardly clutching his own shirt, "I mean…"

"Don't worry about that," Mariku shrugged pausing at a set of lights and taking it as an opportunity to properly look at the boy and speak, "I want to be with you." Poking his milky coloured hand gently. "And I still hang out with your brothers, but let's be honest there both practically dating my siblings. They are fine."

"So I'm not getting in between you guys," Ryou asked hopefully flicking his head back letting his white pony swish with the action. Damn those gorgeous puppy dog eyes.

"Not at all," he rubbed the others head softly running his hand gently down his soft face before just resting it beneath his chin, "love you bunny boo."

"Love you too Mariku," a sweet smile formed on his lips as the other pulled away from him to drive again, "did you have a good morning."

"It was interesting." Taking a deep breath as he turned the wheel to force the car around the corner taking a quick glance. It wasn't that he didn't see his friends but it was quite often something suspicious radiating from one of them and he felt like it was a trap. But nonetheless he still considered them all friends. And sure he spent quite a lot of time with Ryou now which he use to spend with them. But that didn't mean he didn't spend time with them. They were just over thinking things. Whatever.

"Interesting. Is that so."

"Yeah, by the way my sister kind of knows we're dating now. Just a heads up." He tried to shrug it off glancing out the window at what looked to be a free parking spot. Just perfect for their car. He wasn't sure still if Ryou wanted to spread their relationship status with others or not. Not that it overly bothered him much, he had plenty of time to be close to the other alone.

"I don't mind if you want to tell your siblings Mariku." He rubbed a comforting hand over the others as he turned the car into reverse, "I obviously won't tell mine but still." His brother would explode. And it just wasn't worth it at this stage, they didn't need to like it or support it. But they could play pretend. Right now however, he was certain they needed acting lessons for that. He'd tell them one day. Today. Was not that day. Nor would any of the days coming up. Maybe this month just wasn't the right one to tell them. True.

"I'll keep that in mind," Mariku mused staring back as he parked the car pulling on the breaks after a few fix ups on his park, "does it bother you not telling your brothers." He had been curious about it, he knew Ryou looked up to his brothers even if he fought with them or had a different opinion. They were still close, "and lying to them."

"I guess I'd like them to know," his milk chocolate eyes slid to the teen leaning on the wheel with a blank expression staring out onto the road, "it'd be nice. But I want them to approve and no offence to you. But they wouldn't not without a fight. I'm sick of fighting. I'm sick of everyone fighting." He admitted with a slight fiddling of his fingers. No more fighting. Maybe they'd need more time then just this month. Lets just see how things go… no rush.

"I'm sorry…" Mariku sighed pushing off the steering wheel, getting out before the other could comment. Walking around softly, he couldn't blame Ryou for being over fighting. And to be honest it was his actions and choices that had the other two currently pissed and wanting to fight him. He could also tell the slight disappointment that flashed through the others features when he fought. He growled internally for a moment gripping a fist at his side. Not now. No more. Staring at the boy through the window. He'd try. Gripping onto the cars door handle instead of air and opening it for the boy to get out, "come on. Did you want tea first?"

"I'd always love some tea." He bobbed his head up and down pushing the door closed as he got out. Letting the blonde lock it behind him, before the keys were pocketed and the hand holding them snatched up his.

"And I heard this place has really good cakes," Ryou hummed to the statement smiling cheekily as he swung their arms together, walking the pale boy towards the cafe he had found online. Plus it wasn't like he'd gone on date dates before. So he wasn't planning on screwing it up. And just to make sure. He'd scouted this place previous day.

"Really sounds delicious," Ryou licked his lips to further the point as he leant onto the others arm as they walked, "it's a nice day today," staring up at the blue almost cloudless sky, "all blue with white sprinkles. Like cake." Nudging the others side slightly watching him stare up to.

"Yeah, don't get burnt alright," he teased lightly poking the others nose, scanning back to the cafe. Waiting patiently at the front of the small gate that kept it cut off from the street. Trying to spot a nice seat. A small smirk on his lips as he found a nice one that could provide both sun and shade outside, and plus. It seemed to be away from the few customers that were sitting outside. Perfect, taking the pale boy over towards it with him, taking a seat. "How was your morning Bunny. Hmmm."

"Whelp, well my brothers are both still asleep so pretty quiet." It was just like them to sleep in until half the day was over and wonder how it got so late so fast. "I think they were waking up when I was leaving. Well Bakura was, I'm not exactly not sure about Akefia." He tilted his hand in the air slightly to show his uncertainty to the blond. "Sometimes he's awake but just in his room. So it's sort of hard to tell. But still I had a pretty quiet morning myself."

"And what about yesterday afternoon."

"Well then my brothers were arguing. I saw Akefia whack Bakura and him kick back… but they went quiet when they saw me. Like usual." He took a heavy sigh heaving his shoulders slightly. But it was just. Sadly normal right now. "And then they both cooked dinner. They practically burnt it or Akefia burnt it at least. Bakura… well. Bakura's attempts all came out undercooked. So dinner was interesting I had to help remake it and then left them to clean up while I finished off some homework." It was a sweet gesture. Just. They should learn how to cook sometime.

"Ah," he took this is curiously, so the brothers were still fighting. But he had doubts about what it was about. "Any homework that a boyfriend could steal because he has no intentions of doing it alone." Blinking smugly, sure he couldn't do the pretty girl blink like on television. But still the boy was equally amused by the attempt.

"Wow. How can I say no to that. So lets see." He tapped tapped a finger onto his chin staring up to look more in a deep thought then he really was. "Should I encourage you to do your work or know you'll just accept the complaints from the teacher and not do it."

"Hey, I have done some of it," Mariku huffed but the smug teasing grin didn't disappear from his face, "just not all of it. The easy parts."

"Ah of course," Ryou nodded giggling openly now, "well I suppose I could help you out. Just this once." He held a finger up in the others face, he knew he should make the blonde do it. And he would… but just rewriting it from his things to the blondes was a good enough start.

"You say that now, just wait until I ask next time."

"Well we'll have to wait until then? won't we."

"True," Mariku rolled his eyes at his BF's raised snowy eyebrow, leaning against the table as the waiter chose now to arrived.

"Good morning. Did you want to start off today with any drinks or cakes." She sounded so chirpy. That was probably where half her paycheque came from, but Ryou returned the cherry output with a polite smile up at the green haired girl.

"Could I get a milkshake?" Mariku glanced at the girl lazily. He didn't bother as much.

"What flavour."

"Strawberry, Ryou." He gestured to the boy to order with his head.

"Tea please," Ryou nodded before looking off with a sheepish grin as he asked an almost equally sheepish question, "and did you have any chocolate mud cake?" They sounded so good when the blonde even made a mention of them. He couldn't help it. He wanted one.

"Or course, would you like one sir?"

"Yes please!" Ryou nodded eagerly for cake giving up on the nervous exterior on the order. He wanted cake and he was going to show it. "Thankyou."

"Is that all for now, one strawberry milkshake, a tea and a mud cake."

"Correct," Ryou glanced curiously at the blonde who offered a curt nod so he gave a more affirmative nod to the older girl for the Egyptian. "Thankyou—" he waited until she left to grab the others hand gently across the table rubbing his thumb over the back, "this is sweet. I haven't heard of this place before. Do you come often."

"Not—really. Just seen it around and I thought hey. Lets try—try this out," he wasn't going to lie and make up stories of coming here. What would be the point, "you don't care about experimenting."

"Well I do love science. So who knows. What's your hypothesis."

"The cake will taste very chocolatey and you won't let me rob them."

"I do agree with those," he couldn't help but laugh at the suggestions, "if you even try I'll make you double the amount. So no running off."

"Alright, I'll keep that in mind," sending a wink at the little white head.

Discussing the steps and materials of their little cafe experiment lightly as the food came. Ryou trying to pretend to be a professional food critic but his face just melted into a satisfied expression when ever he took a bite and it took away from the periods in-between where he tried to stay serious. Mariku hiding chuckles behind his milkshake with smug smirked as he took extended sips as the boys spluttered shut ups about his helplessness to enjoy the sweet. Only getting darker and darker red until he forced the blonde to try it as well. Getting an amused chuckle and lick of his lips. "Lovely."

"You're the worst," Ryou's features were redder then tomatoes at this stage and the flowery tea cup wasn't hiding a damn thing from him.

"Yet. Here we are."

"I know. That's also why your the best," Ryou shook his head helplessly placing down his cup. "But it's not my fault if the cake was good."

"You'd be a fantastic and terrible food critic."

"Why is that. Enlighten me."

"Well. You'd eat and love everything. So there's not much criticising. But the restaurants would love good reviews." The boy considered this for a moment before dramatically hanging his head low snatching a napkin off the table swishing it in the air in fake surrender. Both just elapsing into a laughing fit over the thought after a moment though and the 'flag' feel down.

Finishing off their drinks as their laughter finally died off, paying swiftly after that. Which Ryou made sure off. Trying to go halves but being denied with the lame excuse of 'I'm taking you on the date. If you take me. And you want to pay go ahead. But I want to pay so bleh' and that was a quote of the blonde reasoning why he should pay. Taking the white head off down the street hand in hand.

"More clouds seem to have joined the sky, isn't it pretty. Now I'm slightly safer from burning."

"Score."

"Definitely," he gave the others larger hand a tight squeeze, he was so happy to know Mariku would actually take him out on a date. Well what he'd seen in movies as dates. He had no clue what people actually did on dates. But this one was going well so far. It was nice being away from school and out of the house, just them. Perfect.

Glancing around at the mostly empty park as they past under the large arched gate that was made from twisted metals to look like vines. Leaning back onto the others arm, exploring for a while. Looking at some ducks that had decided to claim the pond as their own, some flowers that were roped off. Probably from kids trampling them constantly. Showing the blonde how fast he could climb a tree and admitting his brothers never use to climb trees when they were little little. He'd climb and they'd stand around the base just waiting to catch him. Shows how much faith that had that he wouldn't fall.

"Did you feel that," Ryou asked softly scanning around before his gaze looked up at the darkening sky.

"Damn—it's gonna rain isn't it." The Egyptian paused to stare up at the clouded over sky with the white head, if it wanted to rain at least don't make it hot still. "Come on." It was openly falling down now, getting faster and harder the longer they stood staring until it forced them to look down. "The cars not far."

"What—" Ryou didn't budge as the blonde attempted to leave, still keeping a tight grip on the others hand, "scared of a little water now? Or is it," he paused bending over and scooping a big pile of what had been dirt, "getting dirty."

"Neither."

"Hmm, I was going to say because I am the one with white head and your the one in mostly black—" he barely finished feeling his own hand press against his chest as he blinked down at his the blonde right in front of him, one hand still tightly clasp with his and the other. "Well I see how it is. But I'll win." Gripping as much of it off his chest as the others hand fell smearing it right along the others chest with a beautiful smile to go along with the action.

"Oh. I'm gonna get you for that—hey! No running! Bunny! Come accept your fate with dignity!" He chuckled deeply scooping a handful of the mud and chasing after the boy as he attempted to grab more to throw.

"NEVER!"

— — — — —

"Ta-da," Ryou dropped his hands from the blondes eyes.

"Trampoline world," he read the banner in an amused tone, "I bet I could jump higher than you."

"Like you could even jump half the height of me," Ryou held a hand proudly to his chest, but internally he was pleased the blonde didn't seem to put down his idea of a date. He wasn't certain if he'd think it was too childish or not. Dragging him in by the hand, "we have to take off our shoes. Is that alright."

"Peachy, it's easier to jump without them," he watched the boy try awkwardly taking off his shoes whilst standing before deciding it was pointless doing that and just sitting down. Pulling his lace easily undone and basically kicking one shoe off and the other copied all too soon. The white head waiting for him by the time he finished. "Come on lets go before you chicken out and admit defeat."

"I won't," he tired to sound determined, but it really wasn't up his ally to do so— so he more or less just went cross eyed for a moment before just bouncing off in front of the blonde and bouncing up onto the first trampoline, "look at that. I'm already winning."

"Cheater," he muttered under his breath but quickly followed suit. Both trying desperately to bounce higher then one another even seeing if the angles would provide a higher jump —they didn't really — but still they were fun to try on. Mariku however paused as the white head did an almost perfect flip between the trampolines holding his hands up, "ok. I know when I'm beat. What the hell."

"I-I sort of use to do some gymnastics when I was younger," Ryou dropped his hands smiling sheepishly tugging on his hair, "Akefia liked to put my hair up in buns."

"I could imagine you doing that, and I've got an idea." He grinned slyly tapping his chin. Mostly because he hated to lose, "how about a one on one dodgeball game. Winner takes all—not that there was actually a prize to begin with."

"Winner kisses the looser?"

"You know what I like that deal even better."

"But I do have a better idea." He held up a finger glancing around the facility happily, "instead of just us. Let's make it a little more interesting. Team battle." He opened his arms wide, "I'm sure some of the kids here would love a friendly game, with permission from parents of course."

"Hmm," that'd mean he'd have to withhold, but ok. Handy caps weren't always a bad thing. "I'll take you up on that. Come on round up some teams." They both shared a determined nod, going around and asking the kids playing around the building and then their parents to make sure it was alright. Most kids were ecstatic some had a large dilemma of which team. But after all was settled team cotton candy was ready to verse team spiky dude. The kids named the teams. And didn't leave much room for argument or discussion on them.

"Ready!" Ryou stuck up a hand for his team. Listening the the echo, "I couldn't hear you." This came with a loud range of the word bouncing back and forward with excited laughter, "lets have some fun!"

"Yay!" they were all bouncing happily up and down making up game plans that'd never work but still Ryou nodded encouraging each of the simple or over complex impossible plans.

"Ok. So what's out game plan," he tried to soften his voice despite the kids were just amused by him anyway but still.

"Catch the ball!"

"Yes and," he gestured for the group to respond.

"Throw it!"

"Yes! Your all fuc—geniuses. Your all geniuses," he stopped himself quickly. Crap. Remember don't swear… that was too close. Damn it. Doing a group high five as the children cheered gleefully. Such innocent creatures. "Anything else."

"I wanna go first!"

"Um… is everyone else ok with that," he glanced around at the girls question they all nodded, "of course you can." He wasn't sure if that's how the game even went but still Ryou and him agreed to start holding balls or letting the kids hold them. So this was going to be an interesting game.

"READY OVER HERE," Ryou waved an arm enthusiastically at the blondes team who offered a thumbs up. "Into starting positions!" they all bounced into position.

"We have a condition. Um—" he crouched slightly the girl whispering to him, "Lizzy wants to go first."

"Ok!" Ryou nodded, "well then. The game will start when Lizzy throws the first ball!" Everyone seemed excited bouncing around and playing with the balls as they waited. The little girl seemed to have zero patience however almost instantly throwing the ball as the blonde passed it and of course. It hit nothing but the game begun at least. Mariku mostly trying to aim for Ryou since he was the safest target to hit. But soon the white head was hit out by a curious kid who didn't want to be eliminated yet. So he sat out instead. Leaving him with all the kids. Great.

Ryou smiled softly sitting out on the edge to watch as he waited to be put back in, he couldn't help but giggle every so often. The big blond did not fit in with all the small children. It was kinda cute watching him trying desperately to play soft with them. Going as far as to nicely hand the balls he caught or grabbed off to other kids who excitedly grab each one he offered. Or he rolled a few over the line. Overall it was hilarious.

This was the best plan he'd had today, imagine if kids at school saw this. It'd definitely ruin the Egyptians 'tough boy reputation' then again he still didn't get the intrigue of such a title. Blinking slightly as one of the balls hit Mariku's leg and there was a chorus of excitement and praise. The kid was completely frozen clapping joyfully as the big spiky haired teen walked off the game. His entire face was lit up like a Christmas tree.

"You can do it!" Ryou smiled encouragingly watching the kids all play, "so you got hit out. It looked like we were playing with a bunch of professionals right."

"Definitely. Bright futures in Pe ahead of them," he leant onto his knees lazily, "do you think we'll get put back in."

"No. We're always last in line," he nudged him teasingly, "don't worry. I'll still beat you. We can have a sudden death just us afterwards."

"One hit decides it all."

"I feel bad for hitting you dear."

"That's ok, you won't have the chance to even throw your ball."

"We'll see." He grinned slyly into his arms watching the excited kids run around and throw the balls weakly at each other. Doing as Ryou was and letting the kids get back in first until they declared his team as the winner but the kids all cheered as a group anyway so it took away all the competitive elements. Shaking his head gently at it, such innocent little children. Gees.

"Congratulations!" Ryou offered high fives to anyone who wanted one. "Now for a finale! Me and spiky dude are having a sudden death round! What do you say!" Again. Was there anything this kids weren't excited for sitting excitedly with their parents to watch, some still playing with balls as they sat.

"Start!" The kids all somehow gave themselves the job of screaming it so they flipped to each other, Mariku pausing with a slight frown just staring at the calm white head. Warmly smiling as he took slow careful steps closer to the line that separated each side of the 'field'. Pausing and closing his eyes blissfully, the trance was snapped suddenly as the red ball collided with his arm staring down at it before up at the cheeky albino.

"Well—buggar," he stopped himself swearing again shaking his head helplessly. as children cheered clapping happily at the white heads victory over the big blonde. Who swiftly walked to the line to meet the boy.

"Nice."

"Oh yeah. I knew I'd never win with your accuracy. I'm terrible in Pe. I'm surprised I even hit you."

"Of course," he chuckled scooping the other up in a hug.

— — — — —

"One step back—other foot Ryou," he groaned again as the boy stepped on his foot again, "how did you never learn to dance. Even if I didn't learn. School taught me."

"I—I was sick."

"Were you. For an entire term."

"Well too sick for dancing— my brothers forged notes. I wish I could of seen you."

"Sounds like them," he grumbled, why the hell didn't he get a bloody forged not. He danced with Bakura sure. Because Malik was annoyed with the white head at the time and taken the runt starfish to be his partner for the only fact he knew for sure it'd piss the other white head off. But if Bakura knew Ryou was having forged notes why didn't he share the idea.

Come to think of it he was probably just trying to steal a good grade. And he let him. Damn it…

"They're still a bit — suspicious. But Bakura took me out on Friday after school to a ice-cream." Ryou glanced off slightly, "it was pretty fun and he didn't ask any suspicious questions which was nice. Just us getting ice-cream I tried to ask if he's still arguing with Akefia but he changed topic."

"Its fine, those two idiots work things out in the weirdest ways." He knew them for quite a while, they'd fought on and off. Of course they did. It was just a part of their relationship. They all fought with each other at one stage or another. They boy irritated each other but got over it pretty easy usually. This was the longest the Touzoku's had been pissy. "I don't care. And before you say anything I went out with them the other day," they mostly just kept trying to run each other into things as they walked and Marik complained because he was in the middle and shoved them both when they got to a perfect spot. Bakura fell into an alley and he went straight into a pole. "I know you worry about that crap."

"Thankyou. I-I don't want to get in-between you guys. Fri-friends are important."

"I know. But I have you." He spun the boy around elegantly. "I may of lost at dodgeball and jumping. I am definitely the better dancer."

"I-I can't even lie or pretend that's not true," Ryou sighed helplessly shaking his head and wrapping tight arms around the others waist.

— — — — —

"FUCK!?" The blonde rubbed his arms staring at the white head in a t-shirt. How…

"You should of wore the scarf I offered," Ryou pouted but he had a sneaking grin, "I'll grab the skates. You go get the scarf. I don't want you freezing."

"Sure—whatever," taking a glance around the room for a moment, whatever. He didn't want to freeze either. "Be safe."

"I will. Try. Probably." No promises but he shrugged quickly zipping off before the blonde could say anything, he roughly knew his boyfriends shoe size. Because it still amazed him how big he was compared to him. Seriously. Hopefully they'd be ok, "morning!" he waved hopefully at the desk. It'd been a busier morning, plus with every turn he found his brothers hiding with question after question. All wondering why he was looking for his beanie and scarf and then he lied and said Yuugi and they'd called him on speaker. He got so flustered. It wasn't funny. But he agreed they were going out together to the skating rink. After the phone hung up he had to obviously tell his brothers off for calling the moment he said Yuugi's name.

They could be such children sometimes. But still they were his brothers. So it wasn't like he could trade them in. Just sometimes it'd be nice if they weren't so protective of him, sure. He wasn't good at protecting himself and sure he gave up ninety percent of the time.

Things were changing though, he had Mariku now. Probably the oddest one he'd found. But the funny thing was. It was completely different with him around. He was tough and got into fights a lot. He knew the blonde still fought people for him and he could say happily that he didn't miss all the haters.

Mariku had been the first one he really stood up to. He still wasn't sure why. Out of everyone he tried to stand his ground with the blonde, who knew why. It was working out. He smiled being passed the skates and offering a quick thankyou going to sit and put them on. He was happy with the blonde. It was nice— not always being scared of everyone. It was so nice having the blonde with him.

He was happy.

"Hey sweet thing," a sickly sweet voice hovered over his head and snapped his thoughts however staring up at the two sleazy looking guys ducking his head but he didn't respond, "what's a thing like ya doin' here."

"Skating." He fumbled his hands weakly in his lap but refused to let himself look down.

"Come on a little girly," the second one somehow sounded worse then the first, he had to force himself not to shudder in disgust.

"Why'd ya come all on your lonesom'~"

"He didn't. He brought me." The deep booming voice brought both male into dead straight positions swallowing as they turned to face the taller buffer blonde glaring daggers down on them, "do you have a problem."

"No—we-we were just leaving."

"Hmph," he grinned wickedly, "I'd run. Well if I were you." They took the advice the moment he leant towards them, sprinting as if their lives depended on it. It probably seemed like it to them and he didn't even bother watching them leave, "I didn't like them. You don't care right." He made an effort not to point out that the white head had people bugging him.

"Not in the slightest," he shook his head, "I got the skates."

"Thankyou," he kissed the others forehead gently. Sitting down quietly to pull them on the boy waiting patiently for him rocking on the spot gently. "Ready," he grinned slightly awkwardly staring out at the large frozen over oval. Ready as he'd ever be at least shivering again even with a scarf if was cold. He'd never been too great with the cold, glancing at his supposedly immune boyfriend.

Great. This made sense.

Shaking himself off, latching onto the boy as they walked shakily over to the rink. Grabbing onto the wall tightly once they were close enough, the boy blinked at him though with a raised eyebrow. Kicking a foot off the ground. Great… Ryou knew how to do this didn't he. Of course. Hanging his head moodily for a moment trying desperately not to fall over. Almost doing the splits, instead desperately gripping the edge.

Receiving a sweet sounding giggle from Ryou, "so. Let's get this right," he glided across the ice gently. Elegantly. Turning around and staring at the blonde scrambling to stand himself up right, "you can dance. But you can't ice skate. I chose this because I figured you might be able to do it."

"Is-isn't it obvious cold things aren't—well my things," he gave a triumphant huff standing up right staring at his almost white grip on the edge, "I've never even tried before."

"Oh," he tapped his chin staring up curiously, "well my brothers bring me occasionally. I suppose they never took you."

"Not that sort of friends." They were friends sure. Friends who hung out, fought, stole, got food together. Did they take each other in proper activities besides clubs. No. It was quite a rare occurrence. So ice skating was far far out of the questions. He was sure if he mentioned it to Malik, he'd probably kick 'Kura's ass into gear but that'd be the only way anything would be planned and actually done.

"Hmmm," he still wasn't one hundred per cent certain what sort of friendship the group had. Plus he hadn't seen them together together hanging out. But they'd probably act different if he was there so it'd be an invalid experiment wouldn't it? Bakura would be too protective of him probably. Still. "Hold my hands not the sides ok," he held them out, "it's easy. I'll teach you alright!"

"Easy. I don't believe that."

"Well—it's not hard. Hard." He shrugged grinning widely as he felt the others hands engulf over his tightly. Trying to keep them from wobbling out so holding the others hands warmly and skating back softly. "You know you could of said no."

"Never. I can do anything. Just—not everything well." He was trying to concentrate on the ice beneath them.

"Ah of course, well I suppose I knew that," Ryou returned his brothers grin, leaning close and pressing his lips against the others. "See. Still only C+."

"That's mean bunny. But technically you kissed me shouldn't I be the one judging."

"Maybe. But that'd be no fun would it."

"True," he sighed shaking his head helplessly. So precious.

— — — — —

Ryou poked out his tongue lazily taking a step back before going forward and releasing the heavy ball listening to the slick sound it made rolling down the long wooden lane before clicking dead into the gutters. Again. "Did you see how close that got!" he pointed excitedly at the guttered ball falling through and the untouched pins were reset.

"Congrats, I think you were the closest," the blonde offered a clap, "my turn I suppose." They'd offered to put up the barriers a few rounds ago but they both denied very proud of their scores after most of the game both tying at a grand total of zero. "Wish me luck honey bun," he poked the others nose as he walked past.

"You can do it," Ryou nodded determinedly, they'd walked past the bowling alley on their way to a cafe and he wasn't even sure the conversation that lead them inside. Abandoning the cafe completely for a game neither of them could play. Even with Mariku's increased accuracy, he smiled leaning onto his lap as the Egyptians first ball rolled itself right into the gutter. Yeah. That'd been the entire game. Gutter ball after gutter ball but it was way more fun in its own way. Most people could hit at least one pin by now but then again they started by literally dropping the ball onto the lane. Getting told off and then again when Mariku tried walking over the line. But that was better then his own attempt of laying flat on the ground and pushing it out. That and then the employee went to the next lane and showed them how to actually throw the ball.

He was pretty sure they were worried about them breaking things, Mariku did manage to throw a ball backward and he got three stuck in the lane. Which lead to his turn of getting told off for trying to cross the 'forbidden' line.

"I think your last ones still winning," the blonde flopped beside him smugly, "two rounds left. Good luck."

"I won't need it," he tried to be confident banging a hand towards his chest but he ended up giggling anyway and shaking his head helplessly. Collecting the blue ball he'd been using today and walking up to the lane swinging his arm back and then letting go as it went forward. Flinching lightly at the light bang before it continued rolling. Right into the gutter, "ok! Maybe I might need some luck!"

"Well your my bunny! Rabbit's feet are lucky! You've got the advantage!"

"I must use this gift I've been born with to my advantage," he held both hands determinedly to his chest quickly going to grab the next ball. But just like the first. Straight into the gutter, "whelp. On to the next plan of attack I suppose."

"After this did you want to play air hockey. I may not be able to ice skate. But I know that game well," he always beat Bakura in it who constantly threw the hitter and then freaked and tried using his hands. Freaking out right before it hit him, pulling up to jog over and grab the hitter Malik usually sat with but refused to give to the white head. Malik purposely tried hitting it hard to freak him out more. Walking swiftly up the the playing line green ball in hand.

Holding it up to his face before swinging it back and throwing —he'd seen it on the tv's they had around the place. But no. It didn't change a dang thing watching it roll down the lane swerving off to the side and click into the gutter it disappeared. Scratching the back of his head, well this was his last official roll now. The loser was going to pay for wedges. He had a feeling he'd need to pay. Well he hadn't lost still, currently it was a tie. But that'd still mean he'd need to pay.

Shrugging it off to grab the ball as it was handed back through the machine. Walking it back to the lane, staring at it between both his hands. He'd tried crouching, two hands, shooting from most angles the only one he was stopped from was trying to shoot into the lane from another lane. Ok. Nodding and rolling it out. Watching closely before it clicked and he chuckled, "I've gotten a grand total of Zero! Obviously I am a master of bowling." He took a bow to the boy who clapped happily as the blonde came closer.

Ryou bounced up cheerfully at this striding up to grab his sparkly speckled ball, walking up to the lane with a wink. Poking out his tongue again as he swung the ball back and released again. "Click!" he grinned widely as it went into gutter, "now the last ball of our very successful game!"

Snatching up the ball, "wishing you lots of luck not that you'll need it!" Mariku called out smirking with a thumbs up.

"Thankyou! But I might need some." Spinning around happily to roll the ball. Taking a deep sigh as he swung the ball back poking out his tongue in concentration as he let the ball go. Watching it closely on the long timber. It was still going, holding his hands excitedly to his chest.

His eyes widened at the ball passed by the side on them for a change and one pin wobbled slightly, "I-I—I HIT ONE!" he clapped happily. "My ball actually touched the pin!" Sure it didn't knock it over. But it touched.

"Congrats," Ryou squealed being scooped up into the big blondes arms, nuzzling up happily. "I was wrong. Your the bowling master. King. Champion. And every other title for bowling."

"I can't believe I got the ball far enough to touch them! Can you believe that!"

"Well your a genius. So yes. I'd say it's quite believable," he offered the other a victory kiss, "I'd say that'd you won the game then."

"But—the scores are still zero."

"Who gives a crap. My bunny actually hit a pin. I think that's worthy of victory!"

"Thankyou Mariku." Ryou smiled up at the blonde as he took them back over to the cafe, "that was fun don't you think."

"I think so too." It'd never of been a thing he would of tried to do with his friends but it was quite fun all in all, trying all different methods to get the ball as close to those damn pins as possible. Placing the boy down in a chair, "I'll get food then we'll have our hockey match and a little warning. I've never lost."

"Thats funny. Me neither." Mariku merely smirked at that standing up right, "may the best men win and lose."

"Sounds like a perfect deal to me. Also—there's a cool laser pointer want to go play for tickets afterwards."

"I'd love to do that," Ryou nodded firmly.

— — — — —

Mariku paused using an arm to block out the harsh sun out of his eyes feeling the squeaking sand beneath their feet trying to locate a more quiet section of the beach. But people always came in flocks to the main areas so off they'd gone.

"Mariku—" Ryou tugged the back of his singlet quietly, "could you help put sunscreen on me."

"Sure," he turned back to the other lacing him up and down with an amused smirk, "where exactly." Lacing his eyes more openly this time to further the point, the boy was bare footed sure. But then he had white cargo pants on a navy singlet with an orange jacket over the top, then to top it off. A large brimmed sun hat that he was literally holding up the front to see him properly.

"Ummm," the boys eyes followed his, "well. I mean. There's my face. Neck—"

"Come on just take off your jacket."

"I'll burn!" Ryou protested with a pout standing up onto his tippy toes now.

"Just take it off for a moment." The blonde shrugged lazily staring out at the crashing waves he doubted there'd be many swimmers today. "I'll put the sunscreen on you then you can put it back later." Ryou bit his lip hesitantly, "come on. You know where I live and you know very damn well. I can not bloody stay away from you for very long."

"Fine—" he sighed hesitantly handing it over to the blonde. "Just put the sunscreen on ok." The blonde slung the orange jacket over his shoulder squirting some cream into his hand. Cupping them around the boys lanky arm running it down slowly.

"Your so smooth. It's gorgeous."

"Th-thanks I guess." Ryou shook his head helplessly standing quietly as Egyptian encircled each of his arms a few times until he was satisfied, it never overly bothered him being pale. Not really, but on hot days in the sun. Him and his brother got burnt into looking like tomatoes and it wouldn't be too bad if he could tan but that didn't exist with his skin it was burnt or pale. So using a really stronger sunscreen and making sure it was on was absolutely necessary.

"Done." The blonde stood up very suddenly taking a step back. "All protected now."

"Alright. Thankyou. Can I have my jacket now."

"No."

"What—" Ryou blinked blankly as the other took a step back from him a wicked grin forming along his lips, "Mariku."

"Catch me."

"Mariku! You know neither of us are good runners!" Ryou quickly tried to chase the blonde regardless almost slipping over in the sand, the blonde letting out a rumbling chuckle as he tried his hardest not to slip up. "Give back my jacket!"

"The simple trick is," he paused for a moment before almost purring smugly out, "I'm slightly better than you on sand! I win!" But he wasn't going to leave it to chance. Either way this would get them further out faster.

— — — — —

"You've been quiet," Mariku sent his sister a sideways glance grabbing out some more packets of chips and fruits to feed to the boy on his bed still. Choosing to wave her off simply, "why don't you." But she wasn't going to give up was she. Groaning loudly to cut her off fingers twitching in irritation against the packets.

"Ryou's upstairs," he pointed up with an apple in his hand, "so—so. Don't come into my room," he quickly made sure this signified his turn to leave. Because she could respond to it. He hadn't really wanted to talk too too much with her about his relationship with Ryou. Though she was cluing in why he was moping around the house without the white head over. He still enjoyed being close to the boy so so much.

"Got food." He jiggled the bags pushing the door open with a foot. The boy looking up from the checkerboard he was playing against himself on the bed. Walking over smugly, "lots of it."

"Yum. Are your siblings home today."

"My sister is. Do you care." The blonde crawled onto the bed.

"Not really, our only plans are really to watch a movie of some kind."

"We'll need luck we're terrible at getting through movies without getting distracted. Your too cute not to watch instead," Mariku pouted getting a light shove, "by all means we could play dress up. I have a lot of jewellery."

"No." Ryou rolled his eyes lazily patting the bed beside him.

"But—"

"Nope."

"Alrighty. Did you beat yourself in checkers."

"Yes and no." Ryou shrugged lazily lifting an arm to put it over the other, "I kinged myself."

— — — — —

"Look at this one," Ryou pointed up at the little orange creature gliding through the water swiftly, "isn't it cute."

"Yeah, I still can't believe you haven't come to an aquarium before. I came to one when I was thirteen." He glanced up at the small fish the pale finger was pointing at. The aquarium seemed like a better choice then the beach, this way you could walk through tubes of water and stare at different fish they'd likely never find in the ocean water and didn't. Mostly just collecting shells after they'd collapsed from running.

"Don't tap the glass, if you've come before you should know that."

"Lets just say. I've jumped in one of the tanks before, tapping is the least of my worries," he snickered but accepted the hand that was trying to hit his down, swinging it lightly. "Do you like it."

"I think it's very pretty, there's so many different things. And I'm pretty sure I saw a gift shop. Can we look at that too."

"I don't mind," he shrugged it off letting the boy drag him around, he'd been to the Aquarium heaps after moving to Japan. It wasn't like he really saw that much —well sea life in Egypt. With all the sand. The two places just didn't go together. So finding a place that had so much water with fish and creatures in it seemed really amazing and Malik had dragged Bakura here multiple times mostly to stare at the sharks and to try jumping into the tanks. He was the only one who successfully got into the water before someone caught up.

"They mostly have tacky stuff so don't get your hopes up too much."

"I know—it'll probably be like the Zoo… just a bunch of things you wouldn't really get from anywhere else."

"Sounds about right. Did you want to go feel some of the starfish and other creatures," he pointed over his shoulder at a cut off room, "their so cool."

"Um," he shivered at the thought for a moment, "yeah. I do."

"You don't have to, I'm not going to force you Bun Bun."

"No," his head shook quickly, "I want to. I just think they'll feel slimy is all."

"Starfish aren't that slimy. And I've seen you pick up a frog before."

"Well. Frogs are cute. Plus no one else was going to take it out of the classroom." Ryou pouted, not that it lasted long turning into a pleased smile. Leading the blonde over to the room now. Staring in at the tanks that other people were sticking their arms into, "it's good they have supervision."

"Yeah or you get people like Malik who tried to take one home as a pet."

"Did—you come with my brothers. They don't tell me those types of thing."

"Malik dragged him here. He's the one who tried using one as a throwing star. It's a surprise we're not permanently banned. We got a ban for about six months and now we're just on warnings."

"Ah that makes perfect sense," he couldn't suppress the shiver running a finger over one of the small starfish, "they are pretty cute. I know—I shivered. But they do feel cool."

"You should pick them up," he grinned staring at the small creature on his palm just under the water's surface. "There's some cool ones in that tank, like sea cucumbers and sponges and shit. They feel completely different again."

"Hmm, well it'd definitely be a shame to miss out."

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **I had 2000 words on this and I turned that in 10000 so yay? I wasn't sure what to do at the beach or aquarium but I really wanted them to go to those places too so they did -_-**

 **Also I need to catch up on what I've actually written in this story since its been ages since I've properly written/read it *Shrug***

 **In other news! I finished highschool as of last year ^-^**

 **Next chapter~**

 **Ryou pouted in defeat,** **"** **you could of just asked me out right** **…** **"**

 **(Not sure if I'll keep this but its what I had written for the next chapter)**

 **Thankyou for reading…**


End file.
